BIONICLE: Seeking the Successors
by Dragon Claw92
Summary: With Teridax trying to take over, and succeeding, things are looking severe for the Toa Metru. However, when Vakama has a vision that could very well shape the future forever, he and the others are given one last shot.The search has begun. But who wins?
1. Chapter 1: Facing the Future

Smoke permeated the air with the smell of burned flesh as he looked around in horror. Everything he knew, everyone he'd held close…dead. All were dead. But why? Who did this to them? And why was everything in such ruin and decay? What sort of being, or group of beings, could've possibly caused this much destruction? As he turned to look all around him, Vakama began to feel a sense of dread.

"M…my city…it's…it's all gone…but…why? What happened? Did…Did I fail them all?" He wasn't expecting to get an answer.

"No, Vakama…this is not your doing. This is the results of the Makuta's actions." Blinking, Vakama turned to see who had spoken, finding himself looking at a tall, robed and hooded figure. Unable to come up with anything better to say, Vakama asked.

"Who are you? And what happened here?" The figure sighed as she moved closer, each foot-fall silent, and her robe blurring her footprints in the ashes that layered the scorched ground.

"My name is not important, Vakama. What you should be worrying about is this." As she said 'this', she made a motion with her hand to indicate the ruined city around them. "And how you should stop it from coming to pass."

"How? How can I make it stop?" Vakama pleaded, ready to beg if he had to as long as he could get the answer. "How do I save everyone from this?" The figure sighed.

"You do not fully understand yet, Vakama…you will learn in time what you must do. Bear in mind, that this is a vision of what may come in the future, and that only you, and your companions, can stop it. Do not let this happen to them." Vakama was puzzled a little by this, but as he turned to look around, his red eyes soon fell upon the sight of six figures in the distance. Not knowing why, he felt drawn to investigate this, and with every step he took, a new feeling of dread welled up within him. Those six people were looking more and more familiar as he moved closer, and it wasn't long before he realized, to his horror, just who they were.

The closest to him was a young man who appeared to be in his early twenties. His hair was as white as snow, his eyes icy blue, and his expression was frozen in one of shock, as though someone had just successfully jumped out and startled him. His snowy white jacket was stuck in a billowing motion, as though caught in a gust of wind, and then trapped in that position. Vakama could barely find the words to say as he looked this young man over. Shakily, he looked to the next.

This was a boy around fifteen years of age. His hair was wild and as green as grass in the spring time, just after a fresh dousing of rain. His expression was one of panic, his wild, yellow eyes showing fear as he stared unblinkingly on towards whatever had done this to him, whenever that had been. His white and light green wings were spread out somewhat, the feathers splayed and seeming to show that their owner had been about to try and fly away.

The third in this row was a boy around sixteen, his hair messy and jet black, and his eyes a rich, emerald green. He bore an expression of sheer disbelief, and seemed as though he had just been about to brace himself for some sort of blow that would've been sure to send him careening backwards into whatever may have once been behind him. Worry was etched on his unmoving face, his mouth open slightly, and showing that several of his teeth had been chipped during the battle.

Fourth of the six, was another fifteen year old boy, though unlike the first, his hair was light brown. His expression was one of utter terror, his deep blue eyes capturing every aspect of the fear he had been feeling at the time of this particular incident's happening. His cowboy hat was barely even on his head as the boy appeared to have been trapped mid-stagger, his arms up in the air to try and shield his face from whatever was coming down on him.

However, none of these four had disturbed Vakama quite so much as what he saw beside them. The last two figures had by far disturbed him more than any others.

The first that his gaze fell to was that of a girl around nineteen years of age. Her face was frozen in a look of intense sorrow and fear as she looked down at the other figure. Her light blue hair was blown about wildly, and trickles of blood were plain as day on her arms. She was kneeling, presently, tears frozen on her face as she held the sixth figure close to her.

The sixth figure was Vakama. He too was frozen in time, an expression of eternal pain and suffering on his face as he stared weakly and blearily up into the eyes of the girl. Blood spattered his entire frame, and there was no hiding the many stab wounds in his chest and lower torso areas. It was clear that he was on death's door, but…what'd done it?

As Vakama stared at the six figures in horror, the woman who had been speaking to him spoke again.

"This is what you have to stop, Vakama. Find your team-mates…bring them together once more. Find the Successors." Vakama blinked and looked at her curiously.

"Successors? What do you mean?" However, the woman simply began fading away in a cloud of light blue mist. Everything around him was growing darker by the second, and the woman's last words continued to ring through his mind as everything went black…


	2. Chapter 2: Knock Knock

His eyes snapped open as Vakama awoke from his nightmare. Cold sweat drenched his frame, and the sheets of his bed felt clammy and uncomfortable, showing just how much sweat he had been producing while seeing what he had. His hands trembling, the Toa of Fire pushed back the blankets and sat up, twisting so his feet dangled down off the side, and lightly touched the cool, metal floor of his home in Ta-Metru. Running a shaky hand through his messy, fiery red hair, Vakama sighed as he tried to decipher what this latest vision meant.

"It just doesn't make sense…" He murmured, slowly standing up and walking over to the window. "What was that all about? And who was it that was talking to me?" Hesitating, the Toa of Fire unlatched the window and pushed it open, allowing a semi-cool breeze to blow in, sending tingles down his spine as the cool air rushed over his sweat-soaked frame. "Even more important than that…who are the Successors? And who do they take the places of?"

As he stared out through his window, his gaze soon rested on the Coliseum. Perhaps someone from that mighty structure might be able to help him figure out what the vision meant. He then paused to consider the fact that most people would consider him to be a lunatic, or at least slightly crazy in the head, for having a dream such as what he'd had. The last thing he needed was for someone to think he'd gone 'round the bend. Stories of Toa Tuyet and her own insanity still bothered more than a few people, and Vakama didn't want to be the next one to be considered 'mask-cracked', to use Matau's term for it.

A sudden knock at the door drew the Toa from his thoughts. Turning away from the window, he hesitated, waiting to see if there really had been someone who'd wanted to see him, or if it was just his mind playing tricks. After a few moments of silence, there was another knock. Glancing at the clock as he went by, Vakama couldn't help but ask himself why someone would want him at two in the morning. The knocking came again, seeming more desperate than before.

"I'm coming, just hang on!" He was startled to hear the voice of a child respond.

"S-sorry, but I r-really need to speak with T-Toa Vakama…"

"He needs to speak with me?" Vakama repeated, keeping his voice quiet as he gave up on finding a bathrobe to put on over his pyjamas, which consisted of a black muscle shirt, and a pair of red sweat pants. "What could a kid want from me?" The knocking began again, this time sounding frantic. Quickening his pace, and beginning to feel quite agitated, Vakama headed to the door and pulled it open. What he saw standing on his doorstep both alarmed, and horrified him.

The child stood no taller than four feet, and appeared to be eight or nine years old. His skin was un-naturally pale, his eyes, a shockingly icy blue. His hair was pearly white, as far as Vakama could tell, and long enough to reach the boy's shoulders.

As for what the child was wearing, the entire outfit was too large. His t-shirt was long enough to almost reach his knees, and from what Vakama could make out, had once been light grey. The boy's pants, which were rolled up so he wouldn't trip over them, were a dusty, light blue color, and seemed to be made of denim. He wore no shoes, and held in his small hands, was a large, silvery white eyepiece with several, different sized scopes, most likely for examining things. But it wasn't any of this that had caused Vakama's unease.

…it was the fact that this young child was spattered head-to-foot in blood.


	3. Chapter 3: Coincidence? I Think Not

"P-please sir…" The boy stammered, his expression one of unmistakable fear. "I know it's late but…I h-have to speak to T-Toa Vakama…" Said Toa nodded, moving out of the doorway to let the child in.

"You found him. Come in and tell me what the problem is." Nervously, the boy entered, fidgeting with the eyepiece as he went, and looking around in fear. Shutting the door behind him, Vakama waved his hand slightly, and the wicks of several candles flickered to life as flames formed from nowhere and set them alight. Looking the boy over in the glow of the candles, Vakama took note of the blood patterning. It was only on the boy's front, and judging by the large stain on the front of his t-shirt, the red liquid belonged to someone, or something, that the boy may have been holding. Also taking note of the boy's panic and stress, Vakama asked.

"Did you want to get cleaned up first? You look as though you need a bath." Blinking up at Vakama with large, blue eyes, the lad nodded timidly, seeming to be accepting the offer that he'd been given. Vakama couldn't help but smile a little. Despite being a nervous wreck and covered in blood, the Toa had to admit that the boy had an awkward cuteness about him. Gently wrapping an arm around the child and starting to lead him to the bathroom, Vakama asked.

"What is your name, little one?" The child, who'd flinched slightly at being touched, looked up again.

"I-it's Kopaka, s-sir…" He paused before adding, seeming as though he were ashamed of bothering the Toa. "S-sorry for coming at such a b-bad time…"

"It's alright. I wasn't asleep anyways. Had some stuff that wouldn't let me be." By now, the pair had reached the bathroom. Giving Kopaka a gentle smile, Vakama said.

"Feel free to take as long as you want to, ok? There's a clean towel on the stand beside the tub, and while you're in there, I'll try to find some new clothes for you to wear, alright?" Kopaka nodded timidly again as he went into the bathroom, pausing briefly to look back at Vakama and say, a weak, awkward smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Thanks s-sir…" And with that, he shut the door. As soon as it shut, however, Vakama's smile vanished. First the nightmare, and now this? What was going on?

"This can't be co-incidence…" He thought bitterly, turning and heading for his bedroom. "But just why is that kid so bloody? And why seek me out? It's obvious that he's a Ko-Matoran, so why not find Nuju instead?" As he pondered the current situation, Vakama began to dig around in his dresser to try and find the smallest shirt he had.

"Tch…figures I wouldn't have something the kid wouldn't trip over…wait…hang on…what's this?" His fingers closed on the fiery red fabric as the Toa spotted the shirt. Pulling it out, Vakama looked it over, and started to laugh. For Vakama, it would've been nothing more than a half-length tank top, its coloring bright red with darker red flames around the bottom. It would've looked ridiculous if he himself tried putting it on, but for the boy in the bathroom, it would be an almost perfect fit…well, length-wise. It'd still have to be pinned so the extra fabric wouldn't make it look like a night shirt.

"Who knew that Onewa's stupid humor would be useful?"

There was a story behind just why Vakama had such a bizarre shirt in his possession, and as he recalled it, he began to be thankful for his comrade's bout of stupidity.

It had been two years to date since the incident behind what could have been one of the most awkward first dates on Metru Nui. He'd been nervous to begin with, and it only got worse when Onewa and Matau got the brilliant idea to pick Vakama's clothes for him. Scared as it was, and thinking that, since Nuju and Whenua were helping Nokama, on her request, to pick an outfit, he may as well be fair and let the other two help him. However, he hadn't expected to be pranked. He ended up with a too-short tank top, and a pair of black and grey shorts. Just moments before calling the whole event off due to stress, Onewa spoke up and explained that it was a joke, and the real outfit was hidden under Vakama's pillow.

"…I never did get back at them for that."

Chuckling quietly as he considered how to get back at the pair, Vakama had soon located the shorts, and headed back to the bathroom.

"Hey, kid?" A quiet squeak of alarm told Vakama that the boy was still there. "Your new clothes are going to be out in front of the door for when you need them, alright?"

"O-ok…" Smiling as he set the clothes down, Vakama headed into the living room. A flame crackled to life in the fireplace as the Toa sat down in his armchair, and as he leaned back in it, relaxing against its plush cushions…

Another vision began.


	4. Chapter 4: Fact of the Matter

The vision took place in a large forge. A boy with hair as white as snow, and ice such a piercing shade of blue that it was like he could gaze into your soul, was dragged out. He was terrified beyond his wits, tears streaming down his white face as he screamed. "L..L.l. me go!" A figure cloaked in shadows was standing near a pedestal with a large, red button on it. The boy was pushed forwards, and as soon as he reached a certain distance, he was locked in what appeared to be a see-through mould, fitted exactly to his shape. Struggling to get away, but to no avail, he started crying even harder. Vakama looked up, his face draining of color as he saw a large cauldron hovering over the mould, though whatever it's steaming hot contents were couldn't be seen. The shrouded figure started to laugh.

"Of all the ways to do a man in, I had never expected to see myself doing this. Perhaps it should be a new execution strategy." And with that, he pushed the button.

The cauldron tilted, pouring molten silver down, into the mould. The boy screamed in agony as his flesh burned at the metal's touch. Vakama couldn't even bring himself to move as the mould was filled, and an eerie silence filled the room. The image faded away, leaving the final image to be the silver-filled mould, in which Kopaka spent his last, agony-filled moments…

Vakama's eyes shot open as he sat up straight in his chair. By now the fire had died down to barely smouldering, and dim light was starting to peek through the window. Looking around the room in panic, his pounding heart slowed to a slightly more normal speed when the small form of Kopaka curled up and asleep under Vakama's bathrobe, met the Toa's gaze. Two things came to mind right away. First off, where had Kopaka found that robe? Secondly, and the more important of the two questions, who was the one who killed the boy in his vision? Not only that, but why was he killed in the first place? As far as Vakama could see, the boy was innocent. But then…why was he covered in blood? Just who's blood was it anyways? What was the starting factor in whatever had happened? Where did it happen? And when?

A quiet murmur brought Vakama from his thoughts. His gaze falling to the boy on the couch again, a small smile formed on his face. Kopaka, from what he could see, was sucking his thumb while he slept. His hair was an even lighter tone of white now, and his skin looked even paler now that he was cuddled up in Vakama's crimson colored bathrobe.

"Nokama would be tickled pink if she met you…" Vakama muttered quietly. It was then that he thought of something; what if Kopaka was one of the Successors? The robed woman hadn't given Vakama any names, and as far as the Toa knew, the Successors could be just about anyone. Now pondering this possibility, Vakama began to try and add up the facts.

First, he'd had a vision of Metru Nui in ruins, during which he was told to locate his team and track down 'the Successors'. As far as Vakama knew, there were at least two, and quite possibly more, though there wasn't an exact number that he could work with.

Second, a blood-spattered, Ko-Matoran child shows up on his doorstep at two in the morning, saying that he has to speak with Vakama. This on its own doesn't really make that much sense, since typically a Matoran would seek out the Toa from his own city, instead of the opposite element. The only plausible answer that Vakama could come up with was that either he ran away, or he was being followed.

And finally, the vision about Kopaka's demise. On its own, the foreseen murder was, though disturbing, irrelevant to anything that was currently going on. It could've just been a nightmare.

However, the way things were stacking up, and judging by the clarity of the first, and second, vision, this was no imaginary problem. And, Successor or not, Kopaka would have to be protected. There was only one thing Vakama could do.

"I have to find the others…"

There was only one problem with this. Kopaka was only eight or nine years of age, and wouldn't have the speed, or the stamina, to keep up with Vakama through the whole journey, thus lengthening the trip by a fair amount of time.

"There has to be a faster way to take Kopaka with me…I don't trust anyone else with that boy's life now that I've seen that vision…but how? And how will I make it seem a little more natural?" He knew as well as anyone how hard it was to hide in a city where everyone else was a different color, or at least wearing it. Making Kopaka blend in wouldn't be easy. In truth it'd be harder than hiding him in Onu-Metru.

It was that thought that gave Vakama an idea. Who said he couldn't use the same strategy? All it would take was a little coal.


	5. Chapter 5: Clash in the Coal Bin

"Uhm…s-sir? Why are we d-doing this again?"

It was six thirty a.m now, and though Vakama felt like he could take a nap standing up, he wanted to get an early start. He had decided on Ga-Metru as the first stop. Not only was his girlfriend there, but it would also be the shortest trip to a different part of the island, from his current location.

"Because it'll make our trip a lot easier." Vakama glanced at Kopaka as he said this. He could tell that the boy didn't quite understand how the plan would make it easier by any stretch, but then, not many people would at first. Then again, how many people would be quick-minded enough, or perhaps crazy enough, to see how it would work?

"N-not to be a p-pain, sir, but…how exactly is a p-pile of coal a-and ashes going to help?"

The Toa of Fire couldn't help but smile. That was a pretty decent question. Predictable, but decent. In truth, he'd been hoping Kopaka would ask that question. It meant that the boy wasn't just naïve enough to try anything without questioning how it was going to be useful.

"Well, considering that most Ta-Matoran have black, grey, or red hair, I figured it would make sense to try and get you to fit in a bit. You kind of stand out in the crowd around here." Kopaka tilted his head a little as he listened to Vakama's explanation, and it was obvious that the cogs were spinning as he tried to figure out the purpose behind the coal.

"S-so…y-you're getting my hair dirty to t-try and make me fit in?" Vakama chuckled.

"Exactly. You're pretty sharp for a boy your age."

"Uhm…no a-actually…it's kind of a l-logical reasoning…" The Toa of Fire blinked slowly. This kid was smart, and he was logical. Now all he needed was to get over the stuttering problem.

"…well…anyways, it should work either way. Unless you had a better idea." Vakama was willing to let the kid give an idea, just in case he did somehow have a better plan of action. However, it seemed Kopaka wasn't able to come up with one, because he walked over to the pile of coal and ash, picking a piece up and fidgeting with it as he seemed to consider what they were about to do, or at least try to do. After getting his hands rather blackened by the coal, he set the piece down, and ran his hands through his hair. It colored black better than Vakama had even predicted it would.

"…did it work?"

"Perfectly. Let's get the rest done." Nodding, and to the surprise of Vakama, mustering a small smile, Kopaka picked up another piece of coal and started rubbing it all over his hands again. Finding this amusing, Vakama soon had his own hands covered, and was helping the young lad get his hair as black as they could.

It didn't take long before it was fully coated in coal and, though it sparkled faintly due to some of the minerals in the coal used, it was a virtually perfect disguise. Once they were finished, Vakama stood up, brushing his hands off on his black jeans, and looked over their work.

"Well, I'd say we got it all done. Ready to head out?" Kopaka nodded, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he wiped his own hands on his new shorts, which'd been pinned so they weren't quite so baggy. They were large enough to be a pair of pants on him, though the legs were rolled up a bit so they weren't quite so long.

Vakama smiled a little more. "All right. Stick close, and we'll be just fine." As he said this, he headed towards the door of the forge…only to hear the lock click. They were trapped. Kopaka let out a yelp, causing Vakama to turn on his heel, only to find a fist connect with his jaw and send him staggering backwards. Slamming against the locked door, Vakama groaned as he tried to steady himself. Wincing as he looked at their attackers, he saw that they were wearing all black, their faces hidden behind masks that appeared to be eye-less. Kopaka started crying as he struggled to get away, kicking his legs as hard as he could and twisting his arms to try and get a better angle. The figure that was holding Kopaka was the taller of the two, and though Vakama couldn't see its face, he could've sworn that he or she was smirking. The shorter one lashed out at the Toa again, though Vakama was ready for it and dodged to the side.

"Set the boy down!" The shorter figure laughed, identifying it to be a female.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you Vakama? You'll beg for mercy by the time this is through, just like that fool, Lihkan, did." Vakama's fists clenched as he charged at her, trying to land a good, solid blow to her head.

"Liar! Toa Lihkan would never have begged for mercy!" The female cackled, her tone cold as she stuck her leg out as she moved to the side, tripping the Toa of Fire and sending him sprawling to the floor. Kopaka whimpered as he saw this happen, thrashing even harder as he tried to get away.

"T-Toa Vakama!" Said Toa dazedly rolled onto his back, his eyes going wide as he saw the female's foot come crashing down towards his head. Reacting on sheer impulse, Vakama reached out, grabbing hold of her ankle and twisting, jerking her off balance and knocking her to the floor. Deciding he could deal with her later, Vakama scrambled to his feet, dashing for the other figure…only to find himself frozen to the spot. Looking down at his feet to see why he couldn't move, he gasped as he saw just what was going on. Chains made of shadows held his ankles firm, allowing him very little manoeuvrability, and it wasn't long after that more formed, shackling his wrists and pulling his arms to the sides, rendering him not only defenceless, but immobile.

Straining against the shadows, Vakama could only watch in horror as the figure holding Kopaka hostage took several steps away, a malicious laugh ringing forth from it, identifying it to be a man. "Leave Kopaka alone!" He snapped, straining his every ounce of muscle as he struggled to get away. A sudden pull on his back, and a quiet snap told Vakama that his disk launcher had just been confiscated by the woman, and it wasn't hard for him to figure out what was going to come next. Cackling again, the woman sneered.

"Any last words, 'Toa' Vakama?" He didn't even get a chance to speak though. With a crack like a gun-shot, a searing pain shot through his frame, his entire body tensing up before hanging as limp as the chains allowed him to. Kopaka screamed as the resounding crack echoed through the entire forge, though the figure holding him soon put a hand over the boy's mouth to silence him. The woman now walked around to the front, still holding the disk launcher. One glance at the disk within told Vakama that it was a weakness disk, and a powerful one at that. He looked dazedly at Kopaka, his face pale as the vision of the Ko-Matoran's death flashed through his mind again.

"L…leave….h…him be…" Both of the black-clothed figures laughed, the female lifting the disk launcher once more, taking aim at Vakama's chest, and firing. The shadow-formed chains vanished as the disk slammed into him, sending him flying back and smashing into the wall, which he slid down and lay in a heap at the base of. Everything was out of focus by now. Not even the figures could be made out.

Shakily, Vakama reached his hand forwards, trying a last-attempt move to hit one of the figures with fire. However, all he got was smoke. Panic gripped him once more as the female drew closer, pulling a dagger from the folds of her robe as she did so. Crouching low over him, she hissed, her voice sickeningly sweet in tone.

"Poor, poor Matoran…can't even conjure a fireball without it extinguishing harmlessly…now will you plead?" Vakama tried to respond, but even as he tried to get the words out, everything went black, and he saw no more.


	6. Chapter 6: Cold Confusion

"Vakama…wake up Vakama…"

"S..sir? W..w..will he live?"

"Yes."

Vakama's eyes weakly flickered open, and he blearily looked upwards towards the ceiling. Everything was still a dark haze, and he felt as though someone had run over him with an airship, but at least he was alive. He heard someone walk closer, and a blurry, white-ish shape leaned into view.

"Vakama. Wake up." With a quiet groan, the Toa of Fire managed to open his eyes a little more.

"I am awake…w…what happened? W-where is Kopaka?"

"The boy is safe, just as you are. Have a good sleep? You've been out of it for twelve hours." Vakama paused, having to think those numbers through.

"Twelve….wait… hours? I...I to get to Ga-Metru…" He tried to sit up, only to find that, whoever this white figure was, had been smart enough to tie him down so he wouldn't hurt himself when he woke up. Struggling in frustration, he soon felt a cold hand touch the side of his face.

"Vakama, you're going to hurt yourself even more if you keep this up. Will you just lay still?" The Toa of Fire didn't stop moving. Finally the white figure smacked him upside the head, startling him enough to make him stop moving. "Stop your thrashing, or so help me, I will give you a reason to be writhing!"

"…Nuju?"

"Well who did you think it was? Matau? You have some explaining to do, Vakama, and you'd better start now."

"W…what do you mean? I didn't d-do anything."

"Exactly. And it's got me concerned. Why couldn't you fight them off?"

"It's hard to fight someone off when you're restrained by shadows, Nuju. You wouldn't have done any…wait…why are you here?"

"I came because I was trying to get answers. Some strange things have been happening, and I want to know why."

"What sort of strange things?"

The Toa of Ice hesitated. He didn't seem as though he wanted to share what was going on behind the piercingly blue eyes he had. At least, not in their current location.

"…I'll tell you later. For now, we need to get the other Toa Metru assembled. Onewa's on his way to Ga-Metru as we speak, and he most likely took a detour to tell at least one of the others what was going on." Vakama frowned. He hated it when Nuju was like that. It was so hard to get a straight answer out of the Toa of Ice sometimes, and it drove him crazy.

"Will you at least let me get up now? We have to get moving." Nuju closed his eyes, obviously thinking that through. Finally, he responded.

"…fine. But! Do not think I won't respond accordingly if you make some sort of stupid move and get yourself hurt again. Last thing we need is to be picking up pieces of you from here to heck knows where." Vakama sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah…just let me up already." Shaking his head as though disapproving of Vakama's attitude, Nuju undid the restraints, and pulled Vakama off the bed, and to his feet. Turning back towards the door, the icy Toa headed over to it, pushing it open. Pausing to look over his shoulder, he said.

"Oh yeah. One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Nice to see you again."

...Meanwhile...

"You ready, kid?"

"Yes sir…uh, sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you calling me 'kid', when you yourself are only three years older than me?"

It was eleven thirty a.m, and presently, Onewa found himself looking like an idiot. Here he was, about to try and startle Whenua, and this Onu-Matoran twelve year old was putting valid questions before him.

"Uh…Because I'm taller, and older, than you?" The other boy grinned.

"Barely. The difference between us is three years, and two point five inches."

"Oh yeah?" Onewa challenged, his face going mildly red. Well I'm a Toa. So there." The Matoran grinned again.

"So? We already proved that I'm stronger than you are." Onewa's face flushed darker red.

"Oh shut up…" It was then that a familiar voice spoke from behind the pair, startling both and causing Onewa to yelp as he turned around.

"Now now, Onewa, no need to be rude." The Onu-Matoran's grin returned as he turned around.

"Toa Whenua! I didn't know you were there!"

The Toa Metru of Earth laughed quietly. "I wouldn't have known you were here either, had my brother not started arguing." Onewa groaned.

"Stating a fact isn't arguing, Whenua… Anyways, I was talking to one of the others earlier. Guess who it was." The Toa of Earth raised an eyebrow.

"Do I have to? If you're telling me about it, it's probably important. And, if it's important, then there's no sense in wasting time in a guessing game." Onewa shook his head, putting on a fake pout and saying.

"Nope. Gotta guess." However, it seemed that the Toa of Earth had a better idea. Turning and looking to the twelve year old, he asked.

"Who'd he talk to?" The boy grinned, either not noticing, or not caring, that Onewa was frowning.

"It was Toa Nuju, sir. Said that he was calling for a meeting in Ga-Metru."

"Not fair!" Onewa exclaimed, crossing his arms and giving the Matoran a brief scowl. Whenua chuckled as he shook his head at the Toa of Stone's reaction. Turning his attention back to the twelve year old, he asked.

"I take it Onewa invited you?" The boy shook his head.

"No sir. Toa Nuju told me to go with him. 'Onua', he'd said. 'Go with Onewa to the meeting.' …He never told me why though." Whenua frowned a bit as he listened to the explanation. Rarely did Nuju forget to explain, and it was even more seldom for him to send a Matoran anywhere, let alone with a Toa. So, why was he doing that now? The Toa of Earth was shaken from his thoughts by Onewa, who commented.

"If you ask me, Nuju's gone senile with his star-gazing." Whenua shook his head.

"I doubt that. But, either way there's only one way to be sure."

"Oh? And how's that?"

"We go to Ga-Metru."


	7. Chapter 7: Showdown in Ga Metru

At least half an hour passed before the three boys got to the border of Ga-Metru. Onua glanced around curiously, having never seen this part of the island before. "…is there always this much water?" Onewa rolled his eyes.

"Well duh. It's Ga-Metru. Of course there's water." This comment earned the Toa of Stone a light whack upside the head from Whenua.

"Be nice. Besides, making noise could get us into trouble."

"How?"

"The teachers don't take well to people interrupting classes." Onewa smirked.

"Oh please. They're girls. What could possibly be scary about-" Whenua cut him off.

"You've never ticked Nokama off, have you?"

Detecting that this could get out of hand at any moment, Onua cleared his throat to get their attention, and then gave them a meaningful look to remind them that they had a job to do, and that arguing wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Guys, we have to stay focussed. Who knows what could happen if we lose track of what we're do-AAAH!" He was suddenly jerked backwards, and as the two Toa Metru turned to see what was going on, Onewa found a fist getting sent smashing into the side of his head, forcing him to stagger back, and fall into the water. Onua, presently, was lying out cold on the pavement, a syringe sticking out of his neck. The two shadowy figures who were responsible for this, smirked at Whenua.

"So alone…so helpless…it makes me laugh." The shorter of the two, a female, taunted. "You should have stayed in the archives where you belong, little Matoran. It would save you the misery of a slow and painful death."

Whenua was now faced with a difficult choice. Battle the two strangers to try and save Onua? Or dive into the water, despite being a poor swimmer, to save Onewa, who couldn't swim at all? Now was the time he needed someone like Nokama, who could swim as easily as she could breathe. Now that he thought of it, why did they want Onua? He took several steps backwards.

"What do you want with us?" The female smirked beneath her face cover.

"We don't want you. We want this boy. And nothing you can do will stop us from taking him." The man behind her sneered.

"Your companion won't have long to live, Whenua…you better save him. You're already too late to save the boy." Sure enough, Onua had vanished into the shadows without a trace. Panic gripped Whenua like a gauntlet, squeezing the confidence and ability to think clearly from his muscular frame.

"Mata Nui…" He whispered. "Do not let Onewa die…please, do not let him die." With that, he opened his eyes, and clenched his fists, summoning forth his drill-like weapons. The female figure laughed harshly.

"So you abandon him to fight us? How foolish. It is a two on one, Whenua. There is no victory for you…which is just the way I like it." She darted forwards, blades shooting forth from hidden locations on her arms as she slashed at the sixteen year old Toa. Whenua dodged back, his drills beginning to spin as he launched a counter attack, which was avoided with all of the athleticism and grace of a cat.

"You'll have to be faster than that, Matoran of Earth." The woman taunted snidely. "Or are you so much of a rusty tool already that you are incapable of true power?" Whenua smirked.

"Your taunting may rile up people like Onewa, but they bear no effect on me." He lunged again, and this time, the female barely managed to avoid the attack. Part of her sleeve caught on the drill, ripping the fabric to shreds as it was jerked away from the rest of the shirt. Black tattoos were revealed by this, and Whenua's expression turned to a scowl.

"Makuta…" His eyes narrowed. "What do you want with that boy?" The female cackled noisily.

"Wouldn't you love to know that one? He will die slowly at the hands of our lord and master." Whenua's face went pale, an expression of shock crossing his face. Onua was going to be slaughtered? But why?

The Makuta took Whenua's shock as an advantage, and kicked him back, knocking him to the ground and pinning him down, her blades poised to cut his head clean off his shoulders.

"Any last words?" Whenua looked scared.

"…Mata Nui save me…"


	8. Chapter 8: Job without Reason

The female Makuta smirked. "Is that all you can say, Whenua? Mata Nui won't save your sorry hide from what I'm about to do to you. This is the end!" Whenua closed his eyes, bracing himself for death to come. He could feel the blades start to dig into the sides of his neck…but it all stopped. He heard a splash, and as he opened his eyes, he saw before himself, a strange figure, robed fully in dark, sea blue. The male Makuta seemed scared now, and soon fled into the shadows, vanishing from sight. Whenua groaned as he shakily started to sit up. He meant to say thank you, but the only words that came out of his mouth were;

"Who are you?" The figure turned to look at him. Saying nothing, she pointed a little ways behind Whenua, and as he turned, he saw that Onewa was, though gasping for breath and spitting out water, quite alive. Whenua turned to look back to where the woman had been, as he had several questions to ask, but as he looked at where she was…he was met with the startling realization that she was gone. Confusion flooded Whenua's mind. Who was she? Where did she even come from? And most importantly, why were the Makuta afraid of her? There were very few things that the Makuta feared, and mysterious women weren't normally one of those. Onewa's mild and quiet cursing shook Whenua from his thoughts.

"Why does everyone love getting me wet?" The Toa of Stone grumbled bitterly. "I hate it!" Whenua frowned at him, a disapproving stare in his eyes.

"Just be glad someone saved you, Onewa. We got a lucky break because we are both alive." He paused, grimacing as he recalled what the Makuta had said about Onua's fate. What were they going to do to get the boy back? What could they do? For all Whenua knew, Onua was dead already. It seemed that Onewa had noticed a lack of the twelve year old, because he asked, frowning as he looked around for any sign of Onua.

"Hey, where'd the twerp go?" Whenua shot his companion a scowl, obviously unimpressed with Onewa's choice in words.

"Onua," He spat in response. "Got captured. He's probably dead by now, considering that it was a pair of Makuta who took him." Onewa's expression went from unhappy to nervous in less than five seconds.

"D-dead? You're kidding me, right?" However, before Whenua got a chance to respond, a soft, and rather familiar, voice spoke up.

"Whenua? Onewa? What brings you here? Nuju didn't send you along, did he?" Both boys turned to face the person who had spoken, a look of mild surprise on their faces as they did so.

She looked to be around eighteen to nineteen years old, her skin was fair and mildly tanned. As for her hair, it was a soft, almost baby-blue color, wavy, and presently pulled back with a lavender-pink ribbon, which despite pulling her hair up, allowed it to brush against her shoulders in rather loose curls. Her eyes were a bright and warm shade of blue, though if one looked close enough, they might see flecks of bright orange.

As far as her clothes were concerned, the young adult was wearing a sea blue tank top with black hems, a pair of faded jean shorts that reached just above her knees, and a pair of light brown sandals. To top this all off, she had a pair of silver axes slung over her back. Whenua would have smiled had he been in a better mood.

"Hello, Nokama. We came here looking for you, and yes, Nuju is responsible for it, though I'll admit, he didn't give us a reason." Onewa glanced at the pair, grunting with agitation as he wrung out his dark blue bandana, and then commented to add on to what Whenua had stated.

"Yeah, all he told me was to 'take Onua to the Great Temple and don't let him out of your sight'… He sure failed to mention that the kid was on the Makuta hit-list…" Nokama seemed highly alarmed by this news.

"They're hunting down children now? No wonder Nuju was acting so strangely earlier…" Whenua looked a bit confused, raising an eyebrow slightly as he asked.

"Nuju was here earlier today? What did he want?" Onewa smirked.

"A date?" The smirk on his face vanished when he saw Nokama's icy glare, a sure sign that his comment was both less than necessary, and less than appreciated. "Hehe…sorry." Nokama just shook her head as she looked back at Whenua, the glare being replaced with a mildly concerned expression.

"He hardly told me anything actually. Just said to 'watch for the one named Gali', and if I found her, to keep her close to me at all times." Whenua grimaced a little, almost afraid to know the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"And did you find her?"

"Well…as a matter of fact…I did."


	9. Chapter 9: Wings and Windows

A loud bang echoed through the different rooms as someone knocked on Matau's front door. It was two fifteen p.m now, and despite the normal pattern that the Toa of Air's day followed, he was presently sprawled out on his living room floor, and sleeping so deeply that he didn't even wake up when his door was pounded on again, this time with more force, and thus, more noise. However, the icy cold water that was poured on his face several minutes later, was enough to not only wake him, but cause him to scream louder than an upset baby.

"What in Mata Nui's name?" Now sitting bolt upright, with his white, feathery wings spread wide, Matau jerkily looked around the room, wide-eyed as he searched for the source of the cold water. It wasn't long until his gaze fell to the tall, pale-skinned man who was currently seated on the couch.

This man appeared to be in his early twenties, possibly even his late twenties if he was aging well. His skin was incredibly pale, his eyes a shockingly bright, electric blue. As for his hair, it was as white as fresh snow, and long enough to reach his chin. It was also, at the present time, rather messy.

The man wore a smokey grey t-shirt, light grey cargo pants, black boots, and a white jacket, the torso section of which looked to be long enough to reach his knees, if not lower. He also wore a pair of dark grey rimmed glasses, which managed to somehow add to his already impressive appearance.

Presently, the man was watching Matau, his arms crossed, and a frown on his face. Sitting in silence for a few moments, he finally spoke up. "Party last night?" Matau frowned, groggily rubbing his eyes as he muttered.

"Nice to see-find you too, Nuju." The pale man's frown gave way to a very slight smile as he stood and held his hand out to help the Toa of Air stand.

"Your upstairs window isn't locked, by the way."

Matau frowned at Nuju's accusation. He knew that he'd locked that window earlier. He'd even double checked it, twice! And now Nuju accused him of leaving it unlatched? The nerve of him!

"I lock-latched it this morning." The Toa of Air stated flatly. "I even double and triple check-looked." Nuju sighed.

"I could tell. Otherwise I probably would've gotten in here sooner. But for now, it's unlocked." Finally Matau figured out what the Toa of Ice was getting at.

"Why didn't you just enter-come through the front door? Wouldn't that have been ever-quicker?" Nuju gave Matau a blank stare, looking rather bored now.

"Have you ever tried to telekinetically pick a lock It's not as easy as it looks, you know." Matau blinked as he listened to Nuju's words.

"So that's how you sneak-slipped in here…wait a minute…" He paused, looking Nuju over in surprise. "You sneak-entered through my window?" The Toa of Ice just sighed.

"Anyways, on to my reason for coming in here, instead of waiting for you to wake up. I need you to track down someone." Matau seemed amused.

"Having trouble-problems with finding a girlfriend?" Nuju ignored him.

"This person's name is Lewa, and he's most likely going to be a child. Find him, and take him to the Great Temple. No matter what you do on the way, do not lose him. Is that clear?" Matau nodded, then opened his mouth to speak. However, Nuju wasn't finished. "Good. Try to get the boy and go to the Great Temple, by nightfall. I'd rather not have to hunt you down because you were late." The Toa of Ice then turned to leave, and Matau got a turn to talk.

"What's so special-urgent anyways? Why do you want me to seek-find this kid? Nuju paused, turning and looking at his comrade briefly as he said.

"I have foreseen great peril. Find the boy, and go." And without another word, he departed. Matau waited several moments before letting out a low whistle.

"Yeesh… someone's mask-cracked. And I thought-figured that Vakama was nuts…" However, Matau was smart enough to know by now that arguing with Nuju, and going against a flat out order from him, was both unwise, and hazardous for one's health. And so, he headed out the door to try and track down the boy named Lewa.

...

This 'little' task was easier said than done. When Just about every kid seems the same, singling out one in particular was, in Matau's mind, both highly irritating, and very boring. It felt like ages, and Matau was just about ready to give up, when someone slammed full-force into him from behind, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Sorry!" A panicky voice stammered as whoever had run the Toa over, got off his back. "In a rush-hurry, can't chat-talk!" Matau groaned dazedly as he picked himself up off the pavement, blearily staring after the person who'd knocked him flat.

From what he could see, it was a young boy, who couldn't have been older than seven or eight years old. His hair was forest green, and he wore the typical green attire of any other Matoran child his age. However, there was one thing about this boy that wasn't normal…and that was the set of pale green, feather-covered wings protruding from his back. Very few Matoran had anything remotely close to wings that size. Truth be told, most didn't even have wings at all. But the set of wings that this boy had were huge in comparison, and would've easily allowed flight. Could this oddball be the kid that Nuju was talking about? However, before Matau could answer that question for himself, two figures, fully clad in black, pushed past him, both in pursuit of the winged child. There was only one thing that Matau could do, but the real question was…

Could he pull it off without crashing?


	10. Chapter 10:  On the Fly

With nothing for it, Matau started to run, heading after the two figures in black, and gaining speed with every passing second. He glanced at the walls on either side of him, frowning mildly and starting to wonder if he should really try what he was hoping to. This was going to be close…too close if he wasn't careful. But he had no time for second guessing, now that he was already going almost full speed. The wind began to whistle in his ears now, and he spread his wings, flapping as hard as he could. He could feel his feet lift off the ground, and quickly checked the building walls again.

"Still doing alright…" He thought, gaining altitude with every flap of his massive wings. "Just need to get that kid now."

However, as he flew past the two figures in black, the Toa Metru noticed that they were splitting up, and no matter how he looked at it, this new twist was very bad. This race was getting even more dangerous, and thus, in Matau's mind, more exciting. But despite this new thrill, he also knew that careless actions could endanger not only himself, but the winged boy he was trying to rescue. The figure in black, who'd vanished from sight, now returned, and was flanked by two others. Now there were four of them! They really had to be desperate if they had to bring in re-enforcements.

"I'll have to be ever-quicker than this if I'm going to reach that kid first!" Matau thought grimly, increasing his speed. "But where did those other two come from? He shook the thought from his mind as he dived, heading straight for the Matoran child so he could grab him and fly off to safety. His hands stretched out in front of him, Matau was just inches away from grabbing him, when a bolt of shadows hurtled past, clipping several of his feathers as it went by. Now unbalanced, Matau found himself crashing into the Matoran boy, knocking both to the ground. However, despite this crash, it was a lucky thing that they both went down. Had they dropped a second or two later, one, if not both, of them would've been trapped in an energy net.

By now, Matau's mind was racing a mile a minute. Not really sure why he was asking such an off-topic question, the Toa asked quickly.

"Are you the boy name-called Lewa? I have to know!" The child pinned beneath the fifteen year old groaned dazedly.

"Yeah…I'm Lewa…" Matau found a weak smile was forming on his face, but it soon changed to an urgent expression as he got off, pulling the boy to his feet as quickly as he could, and keeping a firm hold on his wrist as he started running again.

"Can you wind-fly?" He asked urgently.

"Kind of…why?" Matau looked over his shoulder at the four figures that were pursuing them. Since plan A had failed, he had to resort to a desperate back-up plan.

"Spread-open your wings. Wind-fly to the Great Temple, and tell-say that Toa Matau sent you. Don't wait-pause for me to catch-hurry up with you." The boy shakily nodded, spreading his wings and starting to flap. Glancing warily over his shoulder once more, Matau let go of Lewa's wrist, thrusting his other hand upwards, and causing a strong gust of wind to push the winged Matoran high into the air… and not a moment too soon. Just as Lewa went up past the roofs, another energy net was launched, and this time, it didn't miss. Matau let out a yell as he hit the ground, unable to free, and defend, himself from whatever was going to happen next. Writhing and twitching, the Toa of Air could only watch helplessly as Lewa shakily flew off towards Ga-Metru, and as the four figures in black moved in to inspect their catch. Even through the bright glow of the net, Matau could see that one of the figures was severely mutated, and when he considered how he was caught, he realized, in horror, who this was.

"N...Nihdihki…" The disfigured being laughed, his voice high pitched and quite raspy.

"So…you still remember my name from our last little encounter. Perhaps that is the most impressive feat you have pulled off so far, little Matoran." A low, dim-witted laugh drew Matau to look from Nihdihki, to the hulking form beside him. So Krekka was here too… But why? They weren't the sort for hunting down children, no matter how odd or unusual they were. As far as Matau knew, they only hunted down…

The Toa's face went pale when he realized, in shock, that though Lewa had been a target, he wasn't the primary one…

Their real target was Matau all along. And now, there was no escape. He was doomed.


	11. Chapter 11: Rights and Reasons

A rush of excitement washed through Onewa like a tidal wave. A grin formed on his soaking wet face, and he said cheerily. "Well, that's the first bit of good news I've heard all day. This could turn out better than I thought!" He glanced over at Whenua, still grinning. However, he noticed that his Brother held an expression of deep concern. "…what's the matter, Whenua?" The Toa of Earth didn't respond to him, but instead, he looked to Nokama and asked, his tone calm, but notably trying to conceal worry.

"Where is she right now? Shouldn't she be with you?" Nokama shook her head.

"She's with her mother and two sisters right now, in the Great Temple. She was adamant about staying with her family, and to be plain, I think it might be better for all four of them if they were together. For now in any case." Onewa noticed that Whenua's face went several shades paler.

"Nokama, are you out of your mind?" He asked with alarm. "If they're all together, the four of them are in severe danger!" The nineteen year old looked highly startled at the Toa of Earth's mild outburst. She was trying to find the words to say, but was having trouble doing so. Thus, Onewa spoke up.

"And how do you know that, Whenua? Personally I think having them together is a good idea. Safety is in numbers, even for the Matoran. Besides, this is the Great Temple we're talking about. Any Makuta who would even try to assault the Temple would get obliterated before they even got in the door." Whenua rounded on him next, quite obviously still worried about the scenario.

"She'd be safer with a Toa, Onewa. Matoran can't fight like the Toa do, can't defend themselves like the Toa can…and yes, there is some shelter in the Great Temple, but it can still be destroyed. Don't either of you see why this is such a big deal? Leaving that girl where you did was a huge mistake!" It seemed as though Nokama was fed up, because she responded, her tone mildly acidic.

"Considering the fact that you just lost the child that you were supposed to bring here, you have no right to be snapping at me. Another reason I left her at the Great Temple was so it wouldn't attract attention that we didn't need. Attention that could've landed Gali in the same position as the boy who was stolen from you. So, with that in mind, are you finally done?" Whenua went quiet as Nokama said this, and Onewa mentally grinned, knowing that the sixteen year old Archivist was not only out-smarted by the female Toa's words, but also silenced by them.

"Anyways," He commented, managing to conceal a grin. "We should try to find that Onua kid before something really bad happens…such as Nuju finding out and beating the daylights out of us." Nokama shook her head.

"Bad idea." She said, her tone holding a mildly wise edge. "Leaving the Great Temple now is very dangerous, especially with two of those 'watch for' children holed up inside." Whenua blinked, looking a little surprised as Onewa asked.

"Two? You failed to mention that one. Who's the other one?" Nokama sighed quietly, almost as though this other child was quite a handful.

"A Ta-Matoran boy named Tahu. He's…a bit different. And maybe a bit like Matau…" Whenua grimaced.

"I hope you mean the determined part of Matau and not the-" Nokama cut him off.

"No, no…I mean THAT part of Matau…to put it plainly, this boy is a bit of a brat. But, perhaps he will change." Onewa rolled his eyes.

"You said that about Matau when you first met him, Sister. And there hasn't been any changes at all." Whenua decided to end the conversation.

"Well, why don't we just go to the Great Temple instead of just talking about it. We're not accomplishing anything by just standing here." The other two Toa nodded in agreement, and together, the threesome headed off…

Unaware that they were being followed.


	12. Chapter 12: Danger and Death

Night had fallen by the time Vakama, Nuju, and Kopaka arrived in Ga-Metru. Judging by the light, or lack there of, in the sky, Nuju had claimed it was around eight o'clock p.m, and at the moment, Vakama had neither the desire, or the energy, to argue the case. Despite the fact that he'd slept the entire day away, he was still exhausted, and had almost collapsed on several occasions on the way there, and every time he did so, Nuju had insisted that the trio rest for a while.

The journey was also made slower by the fact that Kopaka was less than half their sizes, and ages. By the time they'd even reached Ga-Metru, the young lad was almost as worn out as Vakama was. And yet, in spite of it all, he'd continued trudging along without even a hint of complaint, something that Vakama, despite his own weariness, was impressed with.

"Perhaps this kid really has what it takes to be as special as that woman made him out to be…if he is one of them…" The Toa of Fire thought. "He certainly shows the potential to be someone important…" That was when his legs gave way, and he collapsed, falling to his hands and knees, and trembling violently. Nuju quickly turned and crouched, both to pull Vakama to his feet, but also to make sure he was alright.

"Vakama, why didn't you tell me you needed to rest? You know full well that leaving yourself too tired to stand is-" Vakama cut him off, his voice shaky and weak.

"… is different…so…dizzy…everything is…fading…" It was then that he fully collapsed, trapped in another vision.

…

Vakama found himself watching as an eleven or twelve year old boy was shackled to the floor. It was a new area now, and as he watched, the now shackled boy, who's hair was as black as coal, struggled to get free, tears streaming down his face as he glared at a dark, shrouded figure. "Why did you do it! What did he ever do to you?" The figure smirked, though it was barely visible due to the shadows.

"Foolish boy...that wasn't the only child I've killed. As for why, I have my own reasons. For now...just look up." The boy did, his face going white. Stretching out his hands, he caught the pillar that was intent on crushing him into the ground. The pressure continued to rise as the boy struggled to keep himself from being destroyed. Vakama was dumb-struck at just how strong this young boy was. He knew that he himself would've been pulverized already. It was then, that the boy's knees gave out, and with a sickening, crunch-like noise...it was over, fading away with the sound of resounding, icy cold laughter.

…

Vakama's eyes snapped open, and he started gasping for breath. Sweat dripped from his face in large beads as he lay shaking on the ground. In the corner of his eye, the Toa of Fire could see Kopaka's pale faced figure, staring at him in shock and fear. Just out of his vision, Nuju was watching his Brother with concern in his eyes, and a frown on his face.

"What did you see, Vakama?" He asked quietly, his tone holding more seriousness than usual, as well as a hint of urgency. Said Toa Metru just lay where he was, unable to find his voice for the time being. "Vakama, answer me!"

"A…a boy…hair black as coal…eyes like emeralds…killed…crushed by a pillar…s..someone was laughing…Can't escape that voice… so haunting…so…cold…" Vakama groaned weakly as Nuju rolled him onto his back, carefully turning the Toa of Fire's head so he could look into the other Toa's face. Judging by Nuju's expression, Vakama had a feeling that his own face was more pale than Kopaka's hair when it was freshly cleaned, but presently, the Toa didn't care. That laughter was still echoing through his mind, haunting him like the guilt of murder. Kopaka managed to find his voice.

" should get moving, sirs…I've got a bad feeling about staying here…" A sudden movement seemed to have caught Nuju's eye, because his face paled somewhat, and he pulled Vakama to his feet, forcing the exhausted Toa to stand. Lightly smacking him a bit to wake him up, Nuju urged.

"Vakama, get to the Great Temple with Kopaka. Do not wait for me. I will follow shortly. Do you understand me?" The weakened nineteen year old shivered at the other Toa's touch, but didn't respond. Nuju hit him with a little more force. "Vakama!"

"Y..yes…I understand…" Nuju smiled very faintly, though it was only for a moment."

"Good. Now get going, and for the sake of this island, don't fall in the water." The Toa of Fire managed a faint smile, nodding once before turning and staggering towards the Great Temple as fast as he could go, with Kopaka holding his hand tightly as he hurried along after him. Pleased mildly with this, Nuju turned around, a massive wall of ice forming to block Vakama and Kopaka from being followed. As the wall finished, four figures clothed in black moved in on him, each one eager to bring the ice-wielding warrior to his knees. It was four vs one now, and as Nuju drew forth his weapons, one question entered his mind.

Would he be able to keep his word? Or would he fall in battle, and be at the mercy of the figures clothed in black?


	13. Chapter 13: What's With the Name?

Vakama weakly pushed the large, navy doors of the Great Temple open, Kopaka helping him do so, so he could actually pull it off. As the doors swung slowly open, the Toa of Fire fell over the threshold, unable to force himself to move any further. Kopaka looked nervously at him, his trembling hands taking hold of Vakama's as he tried to pull him further inside.

"P-please sir… just a little further…please g-get up…" Vakama weakly looked at the boy with bleary, half closed eyes.

"Can't…move any further…too tired…can't even…think straight…Just need to rest…for a little while…" It was then that the Toa of Fire lost consciousness completely. Fear started to set in, and Kopaka started panicking. Weakly, he tried to shake Vakama awake, despite the fact that he himself was quite tired.

He gave up with this endeavour five or so minutes later, resorting to sitting down beside the fallen Toa and starting to cry due to not knowing what to do, where to go, or who he could trust, if there was anyone at all. Gingerly curling his knees up to his chest, the boy started rocking himself as he hugged his legs as an attempt to find the comfort he so desperately wanted. This deep desire for someone to show him that he was fine grew even stronger as images of what'd happened the previous day flashed through his mind. The blood that had spattered his small, baggy-clothed frame…The pretty eighteen year old girl it had belonged to…and the cruel, merciless laugh that'd come from that man who caused it all. That haunting, icy laughed that showed no pity, no sympathy…no guilt or remorse or the murders he had committed that night. The laugh showed that its owner had no heart at all.

Kopaka's crying evolved into full-blown sobbing now as the laughter of 'that man' echoed through his mind, and the longer it echoed, the more desperate he got. It didn't take long until the Ko-Matoran child let out an anguished wail, his pitiful cry echoing through the Great Temple like a baby's cry echoes through its parents' home. Sniffling as he tried in vain to pull himself together, Kopaka cried out, desperate for help, and not caring who heard him.

"Somebody help me please!" He broke down again shortly after. However, what happened next both caught the boy off guard, but also made him feel wanted. Small, peachy arms gently wrapped around him as a girl with sea blue hair and sunset orange eyes sat down beside him. His vision too blurred by tears for him to really make out any distinguishable features, Kopaka just continued to bawl, albeit notably quieter. The girl gave him a light, re-assuring squeeze, and asked softly, her voice reminding Kopaka of a gentle, lightly bubbling stream.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" The boy sniffled before managing a weak, semi-hysteric sounding response.

"T…Toa Vakama collapsed a-and I'm too weak to move him, and my family's dead, and I just don't know what to do! I just feel so l-lost!" The girl, who couldn't have been older than nine, seemed horrified at what he'd just told her. Her eyes wide, she stammered.

"Oh my…uhm…I can go get help I you want." Kopaka, though wanting to say yes, murmured as he wiped the tears of his face.

"N-no…don't leave me here p-please…I don't want to be alone…not right now…he…he's scaring me…" The girl tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"He?" She asked curiously. "Who's 'he'? And why is he scaring you?" The Ko-Matoran shivered, more tears splashing down his pale face.

"T...t...te...te…" He broke off, crying even harder. "D-don't make me say it! P-please don't make me say it!" The boy's voice was desperate and fearful, as though he thought saying the name would either curse him, or conjure up the person who owned it. The Ga-Matoran looked highly alarmed at Kopaka's reaction, and said quickly.

"I won't make you say his name, but…what did he do? Why is he scaring you so badly?" However, before Kopaka could answer, a different voice entered the conversation.

"Probably because he's just a wimp." The Ga-Matoran turned and glared at the owner of the voice, whilst the boy she was hugging just whimpered about the statement.

"Shut up." She snapped at the boy who'd interrupted. "At least he didn't get here unconscious because of getting himself jumped. You've no right to talk." The voice laughed haughtily as a nine year old with flaming red hair strode over. Through his bleary, mildly blood-shot eyes, Kopaka looked the red-head over.

His skin was well tanned, his eyes were ruby red, and he reminded the Ko-Matoran heavily of a spoiled brat. He wore an expensive looking, red jacket, a smokey grey t-shirt, high quality, ruddy brown jeans, and red and grey sneakers. Overall, he struck Kopaka as the sort of kid who would have a temper fit if he didn't get his own way.

"I was carried in like a true hero." The boy, an obvious Ta-Matoran, commented proudly. "This misfit just barely managed to get in here without breaking down and crying."

"Yeah…" The girl agreed, before pausing and adding. "But at least he wasn't beaten up by a couple of girls who were younger than he is." The red-head blinked, his face going mildly red. Without another word, he turned and stopped off, obviously flustered. Kopaka shuddered.

"I don't like him…what's his name?" The girl sighed.

"That, unfortunately, is another kid who's supposed to be here…and his name is Tahu." It was at the mention of that name, that Vakama jerked violently, his expression one of intense irritation, and fear.

Another vision had begun.


	14. Chapter 14: Uncertain Sights

There before him stood three Makuta. They were all looking at something that sat huddled up between them, and as Vakama moved closer to see what it was, he was met with the sight of a boy with flaming red hair. In truth, the boy looked like he belonged to the same tribe that Vakama had. His skin was very well tanned, even at such a young age, as he appeared to be nine or ten years old, and his eyes held a terrified gleam. He seemed to be staring straight at Vakama...or rather, straight through him. Turning, Vakama felt the air leave his lungs and his throat tighten. There behind him, stood the tall, shrouded figure from the other visions, a massive axe in hand. Before all went black, all Vakama saw, was the axe being lifted, and then slammed down...directly over the red-haired boy behind him.

Vakama jerked violently as he snapped out of this most recent vision. His eyes barely focussing, he weakly looked at the two children beside him, both of whom were staring at him with obvious fear.

"Need…to find the others…" He gasped weakly. "Can't…afford to rest any longer…" Shakily, he managed somehow to stand and stagger further into the Great Temple. He knew that forcing himself to continue on was foolish, especially considering his current condition, but how could he remain idle any longer? The other Toa Metru had to know what he'd seen in his visions, and the sooner they knew, the safer everyone would be. The quiet sound of child-sized feet told Vakama that Kopaka and the Ga-Matoran were following him. That in itself gave him drive to keep going.

Eventually, it got to the point where Vakama couldn't even stand anymore, and he collapsed, several feet away from the Toa Suva. Luckily for him, Kopaka and the little girl weren't the only ones to see him fall. In mere seconds, Nokama had crossed the massive, dome-like room, and was kneeling beside Vakama to make sure his heart hadn't stopped due to exhaustion. Relieved that he was still alive, she tried to lift his muscular frame so she could move him to somewhere that he could rest. After struggling for several minutes, she gave up on this and instead sat down with his head cradled gently on her lap. As she ran her fingers through his fiery red hair, she looked at the two children who'd been following him, the girl in particular.

"Gali, where did you find him?" Her voice was full of concern and worry. The Ga-Matoran fidgeted her little fingers with mild awkwardness as she considered how to best answer the Toa of Water's question. Finally she said, shifting on her feet with obvious unease.

"Well…to be honest, I found him just inside the Temple doors. I'd heard someone crying for help, and it turned out to be this Ta-Matoran boy. He was dreadfully scared miss. I couldn't leave him on his own." Kopaka looked down at his feet as though he were ashamed of the fact he had been crying and panicking. Nokama smiled at Gali and nodded once to show that she appreciated the explanation, and then looked to Kopaka. She looked him over with curiosity.

"You aren't really a Ta-Matoran are you…Your skin is much to pale and fair to match up…and yet…you still look so much like one…what is your name, little one?"

"I. it's Kopaka, ma'am…m-my name is Kopaka…" Nokama smiled as she continued to look him over.

"I see…It is nice to meet you, Kopaka. I am Toa Nokama. Can you please tell me what ha…" She was cut off as Vakama suddenly jerked, his eyes wide and face pale. This could mean only one thing; another vision had begun.

Vakama found himself in the same room as the last vision, though instead of three Makuta, the boy with red hair, and the being wielding an axe, he found himself standing beside a large basin of water. Standing in the basin, his hands shackled behind his back, was a boy of around eight years old. His dusty brown hair was sticking out in odd angles, and was obviously a disaster. The boy himself looked just as scared as the red-haired one did, and as he turned, Vakama saw that same, shrouded figure smirking. A lizard-like, well armored being moved closer to the basin, and as it got within reach, it took hold of the back of the boy's head. The boy started to panic, struggling to get away, but before he could, the Rahkshi pushed the boy under the surface of the water. Vakama ran forwards, trying to fight the creature back...but all that happened was he was kicked away, the boy still under the water. Turning and for some reason having to look up, he found himself being restrained by two Makuta. The shrouded figure lazily glanced at him.

"You're next, boy." He then looked back to the boy in the tank. The thrashing had stopped, and as the Rahkshi lifted it's hand, he surfaced...face down.

The Toa of Fire gasped as the vision ended, as though he'd been holding his breath the entire time. "N…not another one…" He whispered, his tone weak and voice barely audible. Nokama looked highly worried now, watching her boyfriend with obvious unease and fear.

"Gali," She said softly. "Please take Kopaka somewhere he can rest. He has no doubt travelled for many hours to get this far from his home Metru." The sea-blue haired girl nodded at once.

"Yes Toa Nokama." She then turned to look at Kopaka, who by now was taking in her appearance and facial shape.

Gali's skin was a light, peachy tone, though it was somewhat tanned, a sure-fire sign that she liked being outdoors. Her eyes were a bright, almost fiery orange, and her wavy, armpit-length hair was pulled back in a loose braid, with a white lily tucked into it, just above her left ear.

She wore a silver-blue tank top, long enough to reach her mid-thighs, and a pair of sea blue, Capri leggings, which bore a very mild shimmer within the fabric. Her feet, on the other hand, were bare.

"Where are you taking me?" Kopaka asked quietly, wringing his hands nervously as he followed the Ga-Matoran. She looked over her shoulder at him, mustering up a gentle smile as she replied.

"To your bedroom silly… well, sort of. It's kind of a makeshift bedroom, and you'll be sharing it, but it's nice enough." The boy's face paled.

"A-and who am I sharing it with?" Gali giggled.

"It's not Tahu, if that's what you mean. He's bunking with a boy from Le-Koro." She was about to say more, when she blinked and paused, realizing that she was at Kopaka's room already. "Well, here we are. I'll catch up with you later, ok?" And with that, she headed off, leaving Kopaka on his own. Taking in a nervous, and rather shaky, breath, the Ko-Matoran turned to face the door. Many questions started to flood the boy's mind as he stood there, debating his next action. Who was his 'roommate'? What was he, or she, like? Which part of Metru Nui was this person from? How old were they? Would they even like him? What if they didn't?

With his mind in a flurry of debate, Kopaka could wait no longer. He had to go through the door. His hands trembling, he shakily reached out and took hold of the brass door knob. Pausing only a moment to take in a deep breath, he finally plucked up what little courage he had left, turned the knob, and entered the room, closing the door behind him as he went.


	15. Chapter 15: Differences

"… A-and that's what I've seen…"

Nokama's expression was of extreme worry and fear now, her eyes full of uncertainty. "I don't like it, Vakama…" She said quietly. "I just don't like it at all. We don't even know who our enemy is. How are we supposed to pull off a victory?" The Toa of Fire sighed quietly as he sat there on the floor, his hands still shaking.

"I don't know, Nokama…all I know is that until this is over, I'll never be at ease." Weakly, he looked at the her. "I can't take this any more… These visions will be the end of whatever sanity I have left. I can only pray that I have seen the last of them." The blue haired teenager nodded her own agreement.

"Only two of us have yet to arrive, and I'm predicting that Matau should be here any minute."

"You wait in vain, Sister." Vakama and Nokama both blinked, looking over to see who had spoken. A wave of relief washed over both of them as Vakama said, a very slight smile forming on his pale, sweat-drenched face.

"Nuju… Thank Mata…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the damage his icy Brother had taken during his battle.

The Toa Metru of Ice was spattered with water and blood, he had a gash along his left cheek, his right arm was encased in an icy, make-shift brace, and he was notably keeping most of his weight on his left leg, a sure-fire sign that his right leg was injured during the fight. Nuju spoke before either of his teammates could comment on his less-than-satisfactory condition.

"It's not as severe as it looks. What matters is that we have little time to save Matau from further bodily harm. The Makuta have already wounded him badly as it is. However, I also need to have a word with Onewa and Whenua. It seems obvious to me that they…misplaced something of importance."

"They're in the main hall, near the Suva." Nokama responded softly. "But you should rest before…" Nuju cut her off, though his tone was calm and generally collected.

"I can rest afterwards. MY soul cannot rest easy until I have a word with those two." With that said, the bashed up Toa of Ice headed further into the Temple, and out of sight. Vakama sighed, shaking his head as he did so.

"And he thinks I'm stubborn…He'll only make his injuries worse if he keeps moving around like that." His girlfriend actually let out a quiet giggle.

"You aren't any better than he is, Vakama. The only reason you didn't die from exhaustion is because you're far too stubborn to allow it." A small smile formed on Vakama's face as she said this, and he responded.

"Yeah, but still, I have an excuse." The curious expression that Nokama gave him made the Toa of Fire's smile widen a little more. "My excuse is that I have the most beautiful girl in the world worrying about me all the time. I can't just let a few setbacks bring me down when there is an angel at my side." Nokama blinked several times before blushing scarlet and looking down at her hands awkwardly. Clearly unsure of how to respond to this blatant flirting, she stammered.

"We should get you off the floor. No sense in leaving you down there when you quite plainly need a proper place to rest." Vakama managed a tired grin as, with the other Toa's help, he stood, staggering a bit as he did so.

"Avoiding my comment?" He teased quietly. Nokama's blush darkened as she shook her head, obviously a little flustered by the whole thing.

"D-don't be silly…of course I'm not avoiding it. Let's just get you to bed before anything else happens." With those words said, the pair started off, further into the Great Temple's many halls and corridors, to find a room suitable for Vakama to rest in. The whole time, Vakama was smiling. He could still make her blush with a few simple words. That in itself made him happy.

Once the Toa of Fire was in a bed, Nokama said softly, sitting on the end of the bed as she did so. "So far, we have five children here that Nuju thought were important. I just wish we had the sixth…" Vakama looked her over with mild curiosity.

"Do you know who the last child is?" The Toa of Water sighed quietly as she nodded.

"An Onu-Matoran boy named Onua. He was stolen from Whenua and Onewa earlier by the Makuta. I just hope he's alright…" Vakama blinked. An Onu-Matoran? Didn't he have a vision about a Matoran boy who fit that basic description? Wasn't the boy killed? Shivers rippled through his spine as he recalled the vision.

"I hope so too, Nokama…I hope so too…"


	16. Chapter 16: Bros for Life

The room was relatively small in size, and as he looked around, Kopaka took note of the two small beds on either side of it. A small, circular window showed the dark night sky beyond its glass, and one glance at the hastily installed curtain rod told him that it was put up only recently.

Sitting on the bed to Kopaka's right, and currently bouncing a hacky sack on his wrists and the backs of his hands, was a boy of around seven years old. His skin was nicely tanned, his hair was dusty brown, and his eyes were a bright, mandarin orange color, flecked with tan. He wore a cream colored tank top, brown shorts, and light brown boots that had cream colored streaks on them. This boy, obviously a Po-Matoran, was well built, and though he was shorter than most other seven year olds, he was incredibly muscular for his age.

Deciding that it might be best if he left this boy alone, Kopaka quietly moved over to the other bed, lay down, and…

"Hey there. Haven't seen you before." The Po-Matoran was now watching him with a curious, though rather chipper, expression. Kopaka blinked a few times as he looked over at his roommate.

"Uhm…hello…" He murmured weakly. "Who a-are you?" The Po-Matoran grinned.

"Pohatu of Po-Metru!" He piped cheerfully. "What about you?" Kopaka hesitated now. He had no idea who this boy was, let alone if he was really someone trustable. Could he really trust him with his true identity? Feeling a bit lost, not to mention highly insecure, he finally replied, making up a name on the spot.

"Jaller of Ta-Metru… N-nice to meet you." Pohatu grinned again, sliding off his bed, crossing the room, and holding his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meetcha Jaller!" Kopaka eyed the Po-Matoran's hand nervously. Was it a trap? Too tired to care any more, he reached out and lightly shook the boy's hand.

"L-likewise, Pohatu…" Realizing right away that he wasn't going to get sleep any time soon, Kopaka sat up and shifted over to one side of his bed in case Pohatu wanted to sit down. He was right in his guess, because the younger boy sat down as soon as there was room for him.

"So, you're one of the special kids like me, right? One of the ones that Toa of Ice was jazzed up about?" Kopaka nodded, but said nothing. "Cool. Guess that means we're just missing two more! Kinda confuses me that there's two Ta-Matoran though." Kopaka tilted his head curiously.

"Huh? Wh-what do you mean?" Pohatu shrugged.

"Well, it isn't set in stone, but I'm thinking we're all gonna be Toa someday." He shifted so he was facing Kopaka straight on. "Think about it, Jaller. There's five of us kids here, and only two are from the same area of the city. Call me crazy, but I think they're gathering kids they think are destined to be Toa." Kopaka blinked a few times, realizing that Pohatu had a very good point. Why else would they be rounding up kids and bringing them to the Great Temple? A new thought came to him now. Would he be good enough to become a Toa? Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to come up with enough justifiable reasons for him to be even remotely close to Toa material. The tears in his eyes grew larger, and as they started to roll down his cheeks, he whimpered.

"I…I'm not good enough to be a Toa…" Pohatu looked rather confused.

"What do you mean, Jaller? You wouldn't even be here if you weren't good enough." The coal-speckled boy shook his head weakly as he looked down at the floor.

"I…I'm a liar…I can't fight…I get bothered by things a Toa wouldn't be bothered by…" Weakly he reached up to his coal-darkened eye-piece, and took it off, revealing a ring of white in his hair where the band had covered it up. "I'm just not…" Pohatu cut him off, staring at the whiteness of his hair.

"You aren't a Ta-Matoran at all, are you?" The boy whimpered quietly.

"I-it was Toa Vakama's idea…he said that Making my hair dark and wearing red and black would make it easier to get me here…" His quiet crying turned into weak sobbing. "M-my name isn't even Jaller…It…It was all a lie…My real name is Kopaka…" He looked nervously up at Pohatu, predicting rejection…and being met with a mile-wide grin. The Po-Matoran started to laugh, clapping Kopaka on the back.

"Man, you had me so fooled. You've got skill, man. How long have you been using that ruse?" Kopaka tilted his head curiously, coughing quietly as he looked the boy over with confusion. Pohatu wasn't angry with him? But why? He had been deceiving this boy from the moment they'd met!

"Since six thirty this morning…why?" Pohatu's grin somehow broadened.

"Dude, you have got to teach me how to hold a disguise that long without cracking it. I'll do something for you in return, I swear! Please, you gotta show me your secret. I won't tell a soul!" Kopaka found himself smiling a little.

"So…you're not mad at me?" He asked, even though the Po-Matoran's expression was already screaming the answer to him.

"You kidding me?" Pohatu piped, still grinning. "Do I look mad to you?" Kopaka's smile grew as he shook his head. "Exactly! You and me, we're bros now, ok? Even if we aren't Toa. That cool with you?" The small smile on Kopaka's face turned into a medium sized grin, and as he pounded fists with the Po-Matoran in front of him, he said.

"Brothers. For life."


	17. Chapter 17: Jailbird Break Away

"Can I go now?"

"No."

"Ok…what about now?"

The guard on the other side of the cell door growled in frustration. Turning on his heel and fixing the boy within with a glare, he said. "Kid, do you ever shut up? You ain't leaving, and you ain't never going to." The Onu-Matoran grinned.

"Ain't, eh? That ain't a word. Besides, even if it was, your statement is contradictory to itself. If it were an 'ain't never', that means I'd be allowed to leave. No matter how you slice it, the cake is uneven."

"What are you talking about, punk? Start talking with some sort of sense, or don't talk at all!" The boy's grin broadened.

"But I am speaking sensibly. To speak without sense would be complete and total foolishness, would it not? And since that is the case, would it not be obvious that, since I am still communicating by means of verbal exchange, my words have sense to them?" The Makuta guard glowered at him, opening the cell and entering it. No matter what his anger showed on his face, the Onu-Matoran continued smiling, and asked, his tone still calm and cheerful.

"You mad?" This only made the Makuta angrier. Taking hold of the boy by the front of his shirt, and lifting him off the floor, causing the thick chains that tethered the Matoran's wrists to the wall, to clink, the Makuta snarled angrily.

"If my boss didn't want you so badly, I'd kill you right here and now, kid. Keep your wit to yourself, or you'll find yourself in a shallow grave, without a head." Onua shuddered a little, but still remained calm.

"Why not just ask your boss if you can kill me? If I'm going to die anyways, than why should it matter?" The Makuta paused, thinking that one over. IT seemed to make sense to him, because as Onua watched, the guard's expressions showed mild realization at the truth of the boy's words. Unfortunately for the Makuta, he failed to realize that this was a distraction, and only noticed Onua throwing the long, slack part of his metal tether around his neck, after the boy was successful in doing so. Letting go of the Onu-Matoran to try and get the chain off, it tightened, the slack being pulled taught by Onua as he hit the floor, and moved back from the now gasping Makuta as far as he could. The guard fell to his knees, pulling at the chain around his neck to try and free himself, but Onua had other plans. Jerking on his end of the metal restraint as hard as he could, the Makuta's neck suddenly made a loud, popping noise, indicating that Onua had successfully snapped his would-be killer's neck. Moving over to the body and searching for the keys to his freedom, the boy avoided looking at the Makuta's face, knowing he'd only get sick if he did.

Finally, Onua found what he was looking for, and released himself. Deciding to take the keys along with him, the boy hurried out of the cell, looking either way down the corridor before going left. He recalled hearing something about another prisoner being locked up somewhere, and wasn't about to leave said person behind, no matter what. Pain filled screams had kept him awake for the past few hours anyways, so why not find the source? Not only that, but if his theory was correct, whoever had wanted Onua captured, was also after at least one or two other people. What better way to find out, than to investigate? Besides, even if he didn't learn anything, he could still cause trouble, right? Nobody told him that causing chaos and turmoil was a bad thing in situations like this. Add being short and twelve to the mix, along with unnatural strength, and the ultimate trouble maker was born.

Rounding a corner, Onua barely had time to duck down behind a large crate to avoid being seen, though by some miracle he pulled it off. Peeking out from behind his wooden hiding place, the Onu-Matoran noticed, much to his excitement, that there were two guards at either end of this hall, one standing on either side of a reinforced cell door.

"Oooh…" He thought eagerly. "There's got to be something good in there. But how to move those two oafs without getting my can kicked…hmmm…" He looked at his surroundings in the hopes of finding something useful. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything. Deciding just to wing it, Onua crept back around the corner, cleared his throat, and then shouted in as deep a voice as he could muster.

"The Toa are attacking in Sector A4! All troops intercept!" Whatever 'Sector A4' was, must've been important, because Onua managed to duck for cover only seconds before the two guards ran past, both with weapons drawn. A cocky grin formed on the Matoran's face now as he quickly and quietly moved from his hiding place, and raced for the now unguarded door.

"Wow," He thought, laughing quietly to himself as he searched for the key that would grant access to the room beyond the door. "Those guys are idiots. This is almost too easy!" Locating the key he needed, the Onu-Matoran slid it into the lock and turned, smiling as he heard the tell-all click that said he could open the door. With mounting excitement, Onua pushed it open…his jaw dropping when he saw what lay within.

There, in the middle of the floor, and chained down so he couldn't get up, was a boy no older than fifteen or sixteen. His hair was a startlingly bright shade of emerald green, his skin was mildly tanned, and from what Onua could see, his eyes were so vibrant a shade of orange, that they were almost neon. Massive, white and pale green wings protruded from his back, and had been pierced, hooks through said piercings, and chains connecting them to the ceiling so the feathery appendages were splayed, ready to have the longer flight feathers clipped.

As for what the winged one had on, his outfit consisted of a dusty green muscle shirt with bright orange hems, dark, smokey green cargo pants, black shoes with vibrant green streaks, and two white feathers with emerald green tips hanging from a gold bracer on the upper section of his left arm.

"T-Toa Matau?" Onua stammered, looking shocked, as well as horrified, as the sixteen year old before him was well bruised, and appeared as though he'd been whipped recently. The figure looked dazedly up at Onua.

"Yeah?" He responded, his voice hoarse thanks to the screaming he'd been doing earlier. Onua smiled a little.

"My name is Onua, and I'm here to save you." The Toa of Air blinked, looking Onua over before laughing quietly, his voice seeming to rattle a bit as he did so.

"You're not much high-taller than a toothpick, but feel ever-free to give it a shot. I've got nothing to do anyways." The Onu-Matoran grinned as he moved closer, unlocking the shackles that bound Matau, and then turning to figure out how to deal with the Toa's wings. He couldn't reach the chains, and there weren't locks on the hooks. Frowning, the boy reached up, took hold of one of the hook shafts, and started bending it. Matau watched in mild amazement as he did this. It seemed as though he'd tried doing that earlier, without the luck that Onua was having. With a loud snap, the hook broke, allowing the wings to fall limply to Matau's side so he could pull out the piece of hook that was left behind.

Once Matau was completely free and back on his feet, the pair of escapees took of down the hall. "What happen-caused the guards to leave?" The Toa of Air asked as they ran, his wings now folded tightly to his back. Onua grinned up at him.

"I told them there was an issue in Sector A4." He paused. "…Sir, what exactly is in A4 anyways?" Matau shrugged.

"Not really sure." He responded. "All I know is it's something we should be ever-careful of. The Makuta are ever-cautious about whatever is in there." A mischievous gleam crossed the Toa's eyes now. "Want to take a quick-look? It could be ever-useful to us." Onua's grin returned once again as he nodded.

"Yeah! Besides, I don't even know the way out of here, or where 'here' even is." Matau grinned back at the Matoran.

"Guess we're off on an adventure-journey then. I'm not really sure-certain where we are either. Now all we have to do is careful-watch for more Makuta or Dark Hunters, and we'll be safe-alright." However, that was when the sound of hurried footsteps echoed to the pair. Looking around quickly for somewhere to hide, Onua found himself hiding on the opposite side of the hall as Matau.

Two Makuta rounded the corner now, and by the looks of it, they were dragging something. As they passed, Onua's gaze fell to the figure that was being dragged, his eyes widening when he saw who it was. He'd seen statues of this man all over Metru Nui by now, and had often wondered if he would ever get a chance to meet him someday. For the unconscious man on the floor…

Was none other than Toa Lihkan.


	18. Chapter 18: The Throwdown

Glancing over at Matau's hiding place, Onua hoped that the Toa of Air would know what to do in this situation. They couldn't just leave Lhikan here to suffer, but at the same time, it would put the whole mission at risk! It soon became clear to Onua that Risks were involved either way, along with the fact that Matau wasn't afraid of anything that could potentially kill him. Before the Matoran could even do so much as move out of his hiding place behind a pillar, Matau had darted out and attacked the closest Makuta to him. Knowing that the overly energetic Toa would need back up against the two enemies, Onua moved in to assist.

It was a good thing he did, because Matau got a punch to the chest and was sent reeling back, coughing and gasping due to having the wind knocked out of him. Now up against both Makuta on his own, Onua would need all the luck, strength, and speed that he could muster up.

"Get the boy!" One of the two barked to his comrade as they both moved in towards Onua and Matau. The Onu-Matoran's fists clenched as he braced himself for the attack.

"Focus, Onua." He thought. "You have to focus!" He prepared one of his fists to swing at the closer of the two Makuta. "Steady…aim…now!" Just as he thought those words to himself, he unleashed his attack, hitting the unprepared Makuta and sending him tumbling backwards, his armor dented, and several bones broken. Seeing his comrade get knocked flat by a twelve year old made the second one falter, giving Onua a perfect chance to strike. With the sound of metal being dented, the boy's right fist slammed into the Makuta's gut, causing him to fall as well, coughing up blood that was tinted green. Onua made a sour face at this as he darted for Toa Lhikan, pulling his limp frame over to Matau, who despite being winded and in pain, was staring at the Onu-Matoran child in disbelief.

"Are you just going to stand there til more show up? Or are you going to help me get Toa Lhikan out of here?" That seemed to snap Matau to his senses, because he blinked, shook himself, and then moved closer to haul the Toa Mangai up into an easier-to-carry position. Now ready to continue on, the pair started off once more, adrenaline pumping through their veins, and their hearts pounding in their throats. Would they make it out in time? Would they be found? What would happen if they were re-captured? Onua shuddered at the thought of it.

"We'd be killed no doubt…" He thought grimly. "I can't let that happen! I just can't!" Warily, he glanced up at Matau. The boy could tell just by one brief glance that the Toa Metru had been through a living nightmare as it was, and yet, despite the pain, he continued fighting. That was the sort of person that Onua wanted to be. The sort who wasn't daunted by danger, dragged down by defeat. He wanted to be like Matau, able to hold on, even when things looked bad. He wanted to be a Toa, even though he didn't know how to be. Matau noticed Onua's expression, and asked.

"Are you ok-fine, kid?" The Matoran blinked, then nodded.

"Yes sir. Just trying to figure out how we're going to get out of- look out!" The twelve year old pushed Matau and Lhikan out of the way, just in time to avoid an energy net from entangling all three of them. But what was it? Without warning, a second net was unleashed, giving Onua no time to react. He let out a surprised yell as the net hit him, causing the boy to fall, where he lay twitching and writhing as he struggled in vain to get free. A cold, raspy voice echoed to the pair of escapees and Onua noticed that Matau's face went ghostly pale.

"Going somewhere? Little Matoran such as yourselves should know there are consequences for breaking the rules." Matau mustered up the courage to speak.

"Who said jail-breaking was rule-breaking? All we wanted was a bit of fresh air." The Toa probably would have said more, but a hulking, disfigured being came out of the shadows behind him, and lifted him by the back of his already torn up shirt. Matau let out a panicked cry now, and started beating the monstrous creature with his wings as an attempt to escape. It was no use. Out of desperation, Onua looked to Lhikan's limp frame and…wait…where was Lhikan anyways? The boy started to try and figure out where the unconscious Toa had gone, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He had simply disappeared.


	19. Chapter 19: Midnight Lullaby

Pohatu sighed quietly, rolling onto his side and staring blankly at the wall. It had to have been at least ten thirty p.m now, and yet he was still wide awake. Perhaps he was still excited because he and Kopaka were 'brothers' now. That, or maybe he was just excited to learn why he was at the Great Temple. Matoran weren't often sent there by Toa, especially children, so there had to be a good reason for it, right?

A quiet whimper shook the Po-Matoran from his thoughts, and he rolled over to see what had caused it. Through the dim moonlight, he could make out Kopaka's small frame, shivering in his sleep, and mouthing things that the other boy couldn't decipher through the darkness.

"Probably just a nightmare…" He told himself quietly. "It'll probably go away soon." But even as he closed his eyes, Pohatu knew it wouldn't go away quickly. Nightmares never did, as far as he could recall from his own experiences of them. He was tempted to wake Kopaka up, but didn't know if it was the right thing to do. The Ko-Matoran had been so tired when they'd met, and though it was full of bad dreams, he was still getting sleep, right? Then again, if he were in Kopaka's situation, which would he appreciate more? Being woken from a nightmare? Or left asleep in case it got better? Pohatu knew what he wanted, or would have wanted. Maybe Kopaka would want the same. Sitting up and opening his eyes, the Po-Matoran pushed back the blankets, turned to get off the bed…and froze. Where did she come from?

During his time of debate, a mysterious, blue robed woman had entered the room, and was sitting on the end of Kopaka's bed, one hand lightly resting on the boy's shivering arm, and the other holding a small, silvery object that Pohatu couldn't identify. From what he could see of her, she had very dark skin, and even darker, somewhat curly hair, which hung down a little ways past her shoulders. The Po-Matoran opened his mouth to speak, but before he could make even the smallest of sounds, the woman began to sing. Her voice was quiet and soft, reminding Pohatu of a peaceful ocean, its waves quietly rolling up over the sandy shores of some unknown paradise. Virtually entranced by the woman's voice, the young boy could do nothing but sit there in blissful peace. He wasn't the only one effected by it either. Kopaka's shivering had ceased, and he was now sleeping peacefully, a weak smile on his face, as though he were lost in the sweetest dream his mind could conjure up. Slowly, Pohatu closed his mouth, still watching the woman with a blissful gleam in his orange eyes.

By the time she'd finished singing, Pohatu was half asleep whilst sitting up. Blinking a few times as the woman stood, he watched as she bent over Kopaka, gently kissing his cheek before straightening up and quietly walking over to Pohatu's bed, sitting on the end of it and smiling peacefully at him. Still enchanted by the singing he'd just heard, the boy asked quietly, sounding tired and a little dazed.

"Who are you, ma'am?" The woman's smile grew a little as she sat there.

"Merely a care-taker." She responded softly. "I heard your friend whimper, and came to investigate. I did not wake you, did I?" The Po-Matoran shook his head slowly, lying himself back down as he did so.

"No, ma'am. I was awake already."

"That is good." The woman said, her tone quiet. "I would hate to cause a disruption. You need your sleep just as much as everyone else does."

"Yeah…I guess so…" The boy paused now, thinking a moment before asking. "What was the song you were singing? It was really nice…" Again, the robed lady smiled.

"It is an old lullaby I cannot recall the name of. But enough about that, dear one. Now is the time for sleeping, not conversation. Go to sleep."

"One last question…" Pohatu said, his voice quiet and sleepy. "Can you come and sing again tomorrow too? That was really, really…" He broke off, yawning in a cute sort of way before finishing. "…pretty…" The woman's smile grew as she stood, gently pulling the covers up over the Po-Matoran.

"We will see. I can make no promises." The boy nodded a little as he shifted, then rolled onto his side, and closed his eyes, not really even noticing as the woman slipped out the door, and vanished from sight.


	20. Chapter 20: The Cold Truth

He sighed quietly as he strode towards the doors of the Great Temple, his uneasy feet barely making a sound as he did so. He had tried everything he could think of that wasn't damaging to his health, and despite it all, Nuju had no peace from the questions and concerns that flooded his mind. His discussion with Onewa and Whenua hadn't answered many of them, and only made him more worried. What would happen if Onua was killed? Nuju had gone to great lengths to discern who the six Successors were, and if one of them died, who knew what would happen.

"Why must it be unclear?" He murmured to himself as he slipped outside. Cool, crisp air filled his nostrils as he inhaled, and the Toa Metru sighed again. "So many variables…and so few have revealed themselves to me through the stars. If only there was an easier way…" He choked as something took hold of him from behind, one arm pinning both of his arms, and the other wrapped around the Toa's neck, threatening to strangle him were he to make a bad move. A cold, female voice hissed in his ear now, a malicious note plain as day in her tone.

"There is an easier way, Nuju…all you would have to do is join our cause. It would spare you the suffering you face now. You know that, without the Onu-Metru boy, and your chute-speaking brother, the prophecy you were told about can never come to pass. This path leads only to death, but become one with our clan, and you shall taste victory one more." The Toa Metru of Ice frowned, shifting his weight a little as he came up with a response.

"Such cold words, Xuli. I would expect no less from a cheating scoundrel like you. Though, I wouldn't expect much more either." The female laughed quietly, obviously amused by his statement. Her grip loosened and she let go of him, allowing the Toa to turn and look her head on.

"Oh come now," She purred quietly as she looked him over. "You can't deny that you enjoyed our time together. Surely your heart is not that cold." Nuju rolled his eyes.

"If you call being trapped in the Archives thanks to the careless actions of one of your goons fun, then you are far stranger than I had first assumed." The black garbed woman, who had to have been at least six foot four, pulled her black mask off now, revealing a rather pretty and young looking face. Nuju seemed mildly amused. "You always were the only pretty female of your kind of those that were easy on the eyes, though the constant, murderous gleam really doesn't do much for you." Xuli laughed hollowly.

"I'm flattered, Nuju. But you should know full well that I did not come here for smooth talk and idle banter. Pay up, or the deal is off. AS it is, you still owe me." The ice-wielding Toa sighed.

"You know as well as I that demanding payment in plain sight is both foolish, and hazardous to both of us. Besides, how do I know you won't just turn on me like last time?" Now the pale woman frowned.

"It was either try to kill you, or get killed by my comrades. Surely you of all people could have predicted that I would save my own hide instead of yours." The Toa of Ice snorted quietly at that statement, his expression one of obvious displeasure.

"Tch, you still hold loyalty the same way a bucket full of holes would hold water. But your point is valid, I should not have expected much from a Makuta like you. Perhaps you would be glad to hear I dealt with two of your Brotherhood 'friends' earlier, and injured the other two who were stupid enough to attack me."

"Oh please," Xuli commented boredly. "That was the whole reason I sent them after you. They were tiring my patience." She paused, a wry smile forming on her face. "This leads me to another point of topic. Did you kill them? Or just leave them somewhere to thaw, like you normally do?" Nuju's gaze turned frigid.

"You know full well that it is against the Toa's Code to kill. Why you would even ask such a stupid question is beyond me. I understood you to have more intelligence than that." The Makuta woman rolled her eyes as she started to circle Nuju, looking the Toa of Ice over as though searching for something.

"Why do you hold to that Code so strongly? You have the potential to be so much more, and here you are, restraining yourself. Can't you see that the Toa Code only inhibits your abilities. Let go of it and actually kill an enemy for once!" In a flash, Nuju's temper flared up, and he snapped.

"And have a Toa Tuyet repeat? Thanks but I'd rather keep my sanity, and protect the Matoran without the cost that bloodshed would drag with it!" Xuli growled quietly in frustration.

"You only hold to that Code because of being a Toa. Were you to be something else, and it would have no meaning."

"You Makuta are all the same." The Toa hissed in response, his tone an angered one. "You think we Toa hold to the Code because of our status. All your kind desires is power and dominance. Tuyet tried to act like a Makuta would, and she went mad. It is a wonder that your kind have not just all killed each other of because of your greed and lust for domination and control." He sighed as he shook his head slowly.

"The Code is what helps people like me, stop themselves from becoming people like you." It surprised him to see Xuli smile, an amused gleam in her eyes.

"This is why I like you, Nuju. You know your weaknesses. The hunger for power lies dormant in your heart, and you are afraid of what might happen if it were to wake up. You are afraid you might like it." She turned to walk away now, but paused as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You still owe me that payment we agreed on." And as she faded into the shadows, all Nuju could do was shake his head and sigh. For deep down, he knew two things were certain. First, was he would never be able to give Xuli what she really wanted. And second, perhaps the thing that worried him the most…

He knew that she was right.


	21. Chapter 21: Old Friend, New Uses

He frowned as he looked over the scene. Two Dark Hunters, one Toa Metru, and one Onu-Matoran child. The scenario wasn't all that promising, not in his favour in any rate. He knew how ruthless Nidihki could be, and Krekka, though quite plainly lacking in mental capacity, wasn't much better. As far as he himself was concerned, his mask would allow him to create a shield to protect himself, but that wouldn't be nearly enough if he were to try and save Matau and the Matoran, especially in the state he was currently in.

"Now would be a good time for divine intervention." Lhikan thought grimly. "Because as it is, I have slim chances of bringing those two down. Unless…" He took another look at the two Dark Hunters, trying to formulate a battle plan.

Krekka was tall, heavily built, and had more muscle than he did bone mass. On top of that, he was missing his right eye, something that might be useful to know for later. As for what the bald and ugly brute was wearing, his attire consisted of a blue, long sleeved shirt, a white chest plate, white gauntlets, blue jeans, and white, metal-plated boots. The Toa Mangai smiled a little as he considered who had told Krekka to wear that so his outfit actually matched. Now, Lhikan turned his attention to Nidihki.

Unlike Krekka, who was just born hideous and most likely ate the ugly stick, Nidihki was an entirely different case. Thin and gaunt, the former Toa of Air had a darker reason for his odd appearance than just being born with the worst DNA combination his parents could get stuck with. Lhikan could actually remember a time when the Dark Hunter had actually been considered as an attractive man instead of an insectoid freak of nature. Too bad those days were long gone by now.

Nidihki now had four, spider-like legs rather than two normal ones, and his skin had turned to a dusty, almost emerald green color, and now resembled a thick hide. These mutations clearly made it hard for the former Toa Mangai to cloth himself comfortably. His attire wasn't much more than a customized pair of skin-tight, dark green shorts, and two gold armbands on his wrists. His eyes were a wild, serpentine yellow now, and his hair was forest green, chin-length, and incredibly unruly.

Considering locations, clothes, and any of the other details that would have been important, Lhikan soon discerned who would be a better target. And thus, he unleashed a small orb of fire, no larger than a king cob marble, and sent it hurtling towards Krekka, who's back was to him at the present time. The Dark Hunter let out a howl as his jeans caught fire, and he dropped Matau, starting to wave his arms frantically in alarm as he tried to figure out how to extinguish the flames. Distracted by Krekka's sudden problem, Nidihki didn't notice that the now free Toa Metru was reaching out to try and remove the energy net that held Onua hostage.

By the time the insectoid Dark Hunter realized what was going on, it was too late for him to put an end to it. With Krekka still on fire, and Onua and Matau on their feet again, it wasn't hard to tell that he could see the tables had turned drastically, and not in his favour. Lhikan spoke up.

"Give it up, Nidihki. You can tell as easy as I that your luck has run out. Your partner is burning, and there are two Toa, as well as an incredibly strong Matoran, all against you. You can either give up, or go down in a fight you cannot win. Either way, you won't be surviving this with your ego in tact." Nidihki hissed quietly in annoyance, looking around for the source of Lhikan's voice, and backing up a little bit.

"So, you're up and causing trouble again, Brother. Come out and play fair like you always do, and I'll put you back where you belong."

"You have no right to call me your Brother. You lost that right when you betrayed me." He could tell that Nidihki was buying time, which was something Lhikan couldn't afford to give him. Once Krekka's flaming clothes were extinguished, he, Matau and Onua wouldn't have a chance. But at the same time, Nidihki didn't know where Lhikan was, something that proved useful. Then again, with his present options, it was probably safer if he stepped out and finished this as soon as he could.

The Dark Hunter-s gaze fixed on him as he moved into view, standing beside Onua and Matau. The former allies looked each other over for a few moments, looking for weaknesses. Onua looked up at Lhikan.

"Sir? As much as I'd like to pound this guy senseless, should we get going? Who ever runs this place probably knows we're out, and…" Nidihki cut him off.

"It would take a miracle for you to escape, even if I wasn't here. But since I am, let's get this over with." The mutilated ex-Toa unleashed another energy net, launching it at Lhikan, who quite obviously was the largest threat at the moment. The Toa ducked, narrowly avoiding the trap, and then charged, his hands open-palmed and smoking as fire began to kindle within. Matau picked Onua up and started running, aiming to put some distance between them, and the ever dim-witted Krekka, who had nearly hit them several times now with his exuberant flailing. Lhikan glanced at the pair briefly, and shouted over the burning Dark Hunter's yelling and crashing into things.

"Keep going! I'll catch up afterwards!" Matau nodded as he ran past with Onua, ducking another energy trap as he went. Nidihki turned to follow, but found himself blocked by Toa Lhikan. "Can't let you do that." Nidihki hissed with annoyance, splaying his razor-tipped fingers and slashing at the Toa of Fire as he snarled.

"It was things like this that made me irritated with you. Constantly playing the hero. It's why you're here in the first place." Lhikan dodged back, his left cheek getting mildly slashed due to not moving fast enough. Now he attacked, unleashing the fireball he'd started 'charging up' earlier. Nidihki managed to avoid it, and launched another energy net, followed by three more, one right after the other, and giving Lhikan no time to even try to attack. Dodging and weaving out of the way, the Tao Mangai knew he'd have to come up with a plan if he were going to give the pair of Dark Hunters the slip.

It was then that an idea came to him. Risking a glance at Krekka, Lhikan noticed that the fire was almost all put out. That was both a good sign, and a bad one. It was good, because it meant one of the key elements in his plan was soon going to be usable. However, the flipside to that was if his plan failed, he'd most likely be caught again, or possibly even killed. It was all or nothing now. Looking back at Nidihki just in time to avoid yet another energy net, Lhikan extinguished the remnants of flame that were plaguing Krekka, now allowing both Dark Hunters the ability to take a shot at him. The sound of thundering feet behind him warned the Toa Mangai of Krekka's hulking frame moving towards him at a run.

"Come on…" He thought urgently. "Try and get me…" His wish soon came true, because Nidihki fired off another net. Lhikan grinned faintly, dodge-rolling to the side…just in time for the net to hit Krekka. Now unable to stop himself, the hulking mass of muscle and bone smashed into Nidihki, crushing him against the wall, and knocking both Hunters out when their heads collided. Lhikan smiled a bit as he stood, his breathing heavy, and his already stiff muscles aching.

"Thank you both for your co-operation." And with that said, he turned and headed off down the hall to catch up with Matau and Onua.


	22. Chapter 22: A Matter of Relevance

The following morning was sunny and warm, the sky bright and blue. Because of this, Nokama was in a very good mood. The children were safe, Vakama didn't have any visions, as far as she was aware in any case, and everyone in the Temple was well rested. The only thing that could make her day better, would be if Matau and the Onu-Matoran boy, Onua, turned up.

Presently, Nokama was wandering around the Temple courtyard, enjoying the morning sunshine, and feeling blessed that so few people were wounded. However, that was when she spotted Nuju. Despite her urging, the Toa of Ice had refused to acquire medical attention, and the condition of his arm and leg seemed to be much worse than that of a previous evening.

The icy warrior was currently sitting on the ground, his good leg folded beneath hi, and the damaged one stretched out so it did not bend and cause pain. Though his leg's injured state bothered Nokama greatly, this wasn't what caught her attention. Normally when he was thinking, Nuju would be staring upwards, as though trying to read the stars, but today he was holding his gaze towards the ground, his expression looking uncertain. Frowning slightly, Nokama moved closer, sitting down near her comrade, and saying with concern.

"Your stance does not suit you, Brother. You seem troubled by something." The Toa of Ice let out a faint and hollow laugh, glancing briefly at Nokama before responding.

"You would be too, were you in the sae conflict as I. However, such trivial matters mean little when compared with Metru Nui's fate. For now, we must concentrate on rescuing Matau and Onua. Without them, there will be no victory." Nokama was about to speak, but someone cut her off.

"A rescue will not be necessary. They have already escaped." Both Toa Metru blinked and turned, wondering who had just spoken to them.

The woman was tall and despite her face being hidden beneath a hood, something about her showed that she was quite a bit older than Nuju and Nokama were. She was cloaked with a dark blue robe, her hands hidden beneath black gloves. Nuju reached for a weapon, but as he turned, he inhaled sharply, his hand moving to his side instead as he coughed, eyes watering due to the pain. Nokama looked at her icy Brother with obvious concern, and then to the robed woman.

"Who are you? How do you know they escaped?" The woman laughed faintly.

"My name is of no importance right now, Toa Nokama. I have foreseen their arrival here later this afternoon. Watch for them at the gates." AS she said these last few words, she turned to leave. Nuju spoke up.

"You promised me answers. I think it's time you gave me them now, considering what you've had me do for you so far." Nokama blinked, looking at him in shock.

"You know her?"

"No. But, considering what she warned me of is happening, I agreed to help Vakama find the Successors. And now…" He glanced briefly at Nokama before looking back at the woman in the blue robe. "She should hold up her side of the bargain." The mysterious lady sighed, her back still facing the two Toa Metru.

"All answers come in time, Nuju. You will have your answers soon enough. For now, you should get your wounds tended to. You will need all the strength you can get for the days to come." And without another word, the woman left. Nokama looked at Nuju now, her expression one of utter confusion.

"Mind explaining what this is all about? Because, as it is, nothing is making any sense." The Toa of Ice sighed.

"She came to me one night while I was star-gazing, telling me of an oncoming danger that could lead to the destruction of Metru Nui if we Toa Metru did not act quickly. At first, I passed off her words as madness, since Turaga Dume had things in a peaceful state. However, the stars revealed to me six names, each belonging to a Matoran child that was in grave danger. I questioned the woman on what was so special about these six, but all she said was if I found the six children and brought them here, I would get the answers I sought. All I've gotten so far, however, is Makuta chasing me, trying to kill or capture me." He paused, closing his eyes. "This entire scenario is tied in with that woman, but I do not know how. And I won't rest until I find out." The Toa of Water frowned somewhat at this.

"Is that why you went outside last night?" He gave her a startled glance. "I saw you slip outside last night. I almost followed, but I thought different of it. Perhaps I should have." He shook his head.

"No. I simply stepped out for some fresh air. You missed nothing. Nothing of relevance in any case." Nokama's frown grew.

"You said your wounds weren't overly important either, and now look at you. You can't even draw a weapon without hurting your self… Speaking of which, why did you try and take it out when you saw her? By the sounds of it, she is not our enemy." Nuju didn't respond at first, he seemed pre-occupied with checking the surroundings. Finally he spoke again.

"Trouble always follows in her wake. The last time I saw her, I was almost killed shortly afterwards. She might not be hostile, but whoever comes after her usually is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to…" Nokama cut him off.

"Stay right where you are while I get a healer." The twenty-one year old opened his mouth to protest, but his Sister wasn't going to let him. "No arguments! I'm tired of you hiding your pain. It's high time someone took care of you for a change." And without another word, Nokama stood and headed back into the Temple, leaving Nuju sitting as he was, with an unimpressed expression on his face. Little did Nokama know, that Nuju wasn't alone.


	23. Chapter 23: Clueless

A loud thud rumbled through the room, causing Vakama to jerk awake and groan. Rolling over in his bed, he tiredly eyed Onewa, who was now laying in a heap on the floor, his blankets half-burying him. "…oww…"

"Remind me to install guard rails on your bed later on today…" Vakama commented, his eyes only half open, and his voice sounding incredibly groggy. "Because that's the second time you've done that." The Toa on the floor groaned as he sat up.

"Oh quiet you. It's not my fault I keep on dreaming about falling into water… speaking of dreams, what in Mata Nui's name were YOU dreaming up? You kept on murmuring and yelling in your sleep, telling someone to 'please stop'. Just what was that about?"

"Wish I knew…" He yawned now, and murmured. "I'm going back to sleep now…still insanely tired…" He didn't even get to hear Onewa's response, for as he closed his eyes, another vision began.

The image brought Vakama to the room that the Po-Matoran, and the Ta-Matoran had been murdered in. This time, a boy with bright green hair, and a set of wings on his back, was the victim. He looked to be around seven, and Vakama noticed that the feathers on his wings were clipped, disabling him from flying. He was struggling against the Makuta that held him, moving him closer to that same, shadow-shrouded man from before, who waited at the far end of the hall. Vakama tried stopping the Makuta, but he was soon dragged back by a different one, who started laughing at him. The shrouded man ignored Vakama this time as he closed the gap, picking the boy with green hair up. Oddly, it wasn't by his neck, as was the normal fashion that Vakama could figure. Instead, he'd picked the boy up in an odd, almost gentle method. Holding the boy close, he began running his fingers through the boy's bright green hair. Though scared, the boy looked highly confused. The shadowed man started speaking.

"Flying must be such a fun thing for you to do...however. There comes a time where all little birds die. And to honor this fact..." He gripped the boy's head tightly, and with one swift crack, he broke the boy's neck, killing him painlessly. Dropping the body, the shadowed man sat down on his throne, laughing darkly to himself.

However, this wasn't the end of the vision…there was another piece to be seen.

It was in a courtyard, dark, with no trees. No grass graced the dark, hard soil. A young girl, also around seven or eight years old was brought out. Her hair was as blue as the sea, and her orange eyes held nervousness and unease. The shrouded man stood near a wall of shadows. The girl was left to stand a few feet away from him, and as he spoke, she began to shiver.

"You recall those pitiful friends of yours, yes?" She whimpered and nodded.

"Y.y..."

"Then behold them once more." As he waved his hand, the shadows faded. There lay the two halves of the red-haired boy, the drowned figure of the brunette, the crushed form of the black haired eleven year old, the green haired boy with his head facing the back, and the silver statue that depicted the white haired boy's panic and agony as he lived his last seconds. The girl's face went white as she staggered, dropping to her knees and beginning to cry. The man smirked as he backed away, leaving her to sob. Vakama wanted to move closer to comfort her, but even when he did, his hand went right through, as though he didn't even exist.

Slowly, the girl's crying ceased, and she lay down, curling up into a ball, and giving up on life completely. It wasn't long after that she died of heart-break.

As he opened his eyes once more, Vakama made a quiet, whimper-like noise. Would he ever get rest from these nightmarish visions? Tears formed in the Toa's eyes as he rolled over to face the wall. Every single vision since this whole mess involved a child dying in a gruesome way. If it was all death, who would he be forced to watch die next? What if it was one of the other Toa Metru? Would he be able to stay sane if it was? What if the visions came true? His silent tears soon evolved into quiet sobs. Even if he only dreamed the death of the others, and didn't foresee it, Vakama knew there would be little hope of avoiding psychosis, or at least depression and/or insomnia. He just couldn't handle it any longer.

"Why can't it all just stop…I need rest…" Weakly he rolled onto his back. Staring up at the ceiling, he whispered. "Somebody make it stop…" He glanced over at Onewa's bed, hoping that the other Toa was still there, as he was desperate for someone to talk to. However, the Toa o Stone was no longer there. Vakama was alone…or was he? The closet door creaked as someone pushed it open, and the face of a Ta-Matoran boy came into view. In fact, this was the same boy from Vakama's vision. The pair looked at each other with silent uncertainty for a while, and then the boy spoke.

"Is that crazy Le-Metru kid in here?" There was no missing the hopefulness in his voice. Vakama glanced, and then shook his head.

"Not that I know of." The boy in the closet let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." He said, slipping out of his hiding place and saying. "That kid is nuts, I'm sure of it. He was so noisy last night, and…" He paused, looking Vakama over curiously. "Hey…you're Toa Vakama, aren't you? The guy who collapsed on the way in here?" The Toa nodded, and before he could even speak, the Ta-Matoran had raced over, sitting on the floor in front of the bed and staring at him in awe-struck wonder. "Any idea why I'm here? Or why those creepy people in black were tailing me before I met that Nuju guy? Pohatu figures we're destined to be Toa, but I think there's a different reason. What's the truth about it? I really want to know." Vakama couldn't help but smile a little.

"Truth be told," He responded. "I'm not fully sure, other than you are what's been called a 'Successor'. Your friend, Pohatu, very well might have it right. I think Nuju is the only one who really knows what it's all about." The Toa paused as he realized something. "I don't believe I've heard your name before. What is it anyways?" The nine year old grinned, holding his hand out to shake Vakama's.

"The name's Tahu, sir. Tahu of Ta-Metru." The Toa of Fire chuckled quietly, extending his hand and shaking Tahu's. He was about to speak, when a red glow started emanating from their conjoined hands. Flames seemed to kindle up around them, forming an odd sort of link between the pair. Tahu's eyes widened with shock as he watched this all happen, whilst Vakama was too stunned to know what to do, or say, as nothing like this had ever happened before.

Eventually, the glow faded, along with the heatless flames. Shakily, Tahu and Vakama let go of the other's hand, both eying their own with surprise. Tahu blinked several times before finally finding his voice.

"I take it you h-have no idea what that was either?" Vakama shook his head.

"I haven't got a clue."


	24. Chapter 24: Courtyard Clash

Whenua sighed contentedly as he looked around the courtyard. Everything was so peaceful and serene now. It were as though nothing dangerous was even happening. And yet, despite it all, something felt dangerously out of place, as though something perilous was threatening to bring everything crashing down around him. Not only that, but it made him highly uneasy. If everything was sent crashing down, when would it happen? The Toa sighed, breathing in and out deeply to try and clear the worry from his mind. Perhaps talking to someone would help relieve the tension. Considering his options, Whenua smiled. Maybe Nuju would be willing to have a conversation with him. Sure, the icy Toa was unhappy about Onua getting captured, but maybe he'd have an interesting topic to discuss. He never was one to stay angry for long anyways. Smiling a bit more, Whenua proceeded through the courtyard, watching for his icy Brother. However, what he found was far different than he ever could have imagined.

Whenua had arrived on scene, just in time to see a figure clothed in black, successfully knock Nuju into a state of unconsciousness, using what appeared to be a damp cloth, held over the Toa's nose and mouth. Before he knew what he was doing, the Toa of Earth started running, drawing his weapons as he shouted.

"Oy! Get away from him!" The black-garbed being looked up at Whenua now, and laughed coldly.

"Your Brother owes us." He hissed with malicious pleasure. "And his pay date is long overdue." Whenua's temper flared as he drew closer.

"Nuju would never tangle with the likes of a Makuta. Now release him or I'll…" He was cut off by the voice of a woman, who sounded as though she were behind him.

"You'll what, Whenua? Kill us? That's against your Code. Would you dare to break the Code of the Toa?" The Toa of Earth turned, his eyes growing wide as he beheld the towering form of the tallest female Makuta he had ever laid eyes on before. Perhaps she was the tallest Makuta he'd ever seen, period, but for the moment, that didn't really matter. What mattered, was that Nuju was in danger, and Whenua was in danger of being pulverized. "You have a choice to make, Toa. Kill us and safe your friend, or stick to your worthless Code, and suffer dearly. Make your move." As she said this, she drew out a long, three-tailed whip, each tail studded with sharp bits of metal to increase damage that was dealt. Whenua mentally cringed. Either way, someone was going to get hurt, and judging by the facts, a key one being the only thing protecting his torso was a black muscle shirt, the Toa was seeing plainly that most of the damage would be probably hitting him, instead of the Makuta in front of him. With no real idea of what to do, Whenua raised his drills.

"Do your worst."

"Why kill you when your knowledge is so valuable?" That statement sent shivers down the Toa's spine as he realized he was in far more danger than he originally thought. The woman laughed coldly. "You thought we'd just kill you? Someone with mental capacity of that calibre is worth more than all the light-stones in the world. With your knowledge at our disposal, there are no secrets the Archives can conceal." She paused, allowing Whenua time to realize he'd run directly into a trap, and then she spoke again. "If you give up now, I'll put my plaything away. It's your choice; surrender and remain unscathed for now, or resist and feel what it's like to have your bare and muscled arms get ripped to shreds." The Toa swallowed, his face still pale. What choice did he have? Either way, he wasn't going to make it out unscathed. He could see only one way to go with this. Whenua sighed, looked down at the ground…

…and dropped his weapons. His expression was a saddened one, and as he looked up at the masked woman, he said quietly.

"I surrender." A cold laugh escaped the woman, a laugh full of maliciousness and amusement. As the Toa held out his wrists so she could tie them, the Makuta sneered, putting her whip away.

"You really are a coward, aren't you? The thought of pain is too much for you to handle. Some Toa you turned out to be." She grabbed his wrists tightly now with one hand, and reached for a set of energy cuffs with the other…only to realize too late, that the words of a Toa are not always honest. Gripping her wrist with both hands, Whenua jerked on her arm as hard as he could, pulling her off balance and temporarily popping her arm out of joint. The woman let out a screech of pain, her grip releasing as she reached for her whip. However, Whenua's hold remained. Jerking on her arm again, he turned, positioning himself carefully and straining every muscle he had as he flipped her over his back, slamming the Makuta against the ground as hard as he could before letting go. Wasting no time in victory, temporarily as it was, Whenua picked up his drills and turned to attack the other Makuta, who was quite startled by the whole thing, and only now was standing to attack. He barely managed to raise his weapon in time to block the Toa's drills as they were swung down on him. Forcing Whenua back, the Makuta got himself steadier on his feet, and hissed in annoyance.

"And here you said surrender. You Matoran constantly change your minds. You will soon learn the error of your indecisive thought patterns." Whenua smirked slightly.

"I'm actually surprised. I thought you Makuta were smarter than this. Rarely does a Toa surrender, even in situations such as this one. Have you learned nothing over the years?" The Makuta hissed with anger, charging at Whenua blindly and slashing at the Toa of Earth with his sword. All the sixteen year old did was sidestep, nearly causing his enemy to trip over the dazed female.

"Oh come on, is this the best you guys can do? I'm barely even trying." The Makuta growled in agitation as he turned and attacked again. Whenua blocked the attack, pushing his drills against the blade as hard as he could, forcing his foe to fall back. "Stop trying to hit me, and hit me already. I'm falling asleep over here." The angered Makuta attacked again, and again, Whenua sidestepped, this time clunking him over the head with a drill as he did so, knocking him unconscious.

"So that's why Nidihki does it…good to know." He turned now to finish dealing with the female…just as the sound of a whip cracking rang out. Thick leather straps studded with metal barbs raked against Whenua's body, causing him to let out a scream of agony that resounded throughout the courtyard. Blood began trickling from the gouges in the wounded Toa's torso and face as he stumbled backwards, trying desperately to clear his vision of the tears that were rapidly forming within. Again, the crack of her whip rang out as the brutal weapon tore at his flesh, and the sixteen year old screamed again, more blood coming forth from his wounds. Shakily, Whenua struggled to regain his balance. The female Makuta laughed coldly over his pain-filled, heavy breathing, and his whimpers as he gingerly felt the lashes on his chest, and cheek.

"It would be so much easier if you just surrendered, boy. You wouldn't have to feel the sting of my whips anymore. Just give up now before you get yourself killed." Even through his pain, Whenua managed a weak smile.

"Never…will I surrender…to a Makuta. No matter what it costs…" The female hissed in annoyance, whipping him again and making the Toa scream once more.

All of the screaming drew Onewa to the scene. He moved in cautiously at first, and arrived just in time to see Whenua collapse, not but a bloody mess on the ground. Drawing his weapons, the fifteen year old Toa charged, swinging his tools with precision and incredible strength…but he wasn't ready for the woman to swing her whip at him, turning to face the Toa of Stone as she did so. His attack thrown off by this counter-volley, Onewa let out a howl of pain as the Makuta's whip wrapped tightly around his torso, and the only thing that struggling earned him was deeper wounds. The Makuta laughed coldly as she pulled the boy closer, thoroughly seeming to enjoy his agony at the mercy of her whip.

Whenua had to think fast. Nothing he could do would be able to save Onewa now, and there was no sense in trying to reach Nuju. Even if he had been awake, Whenua couldn't see how his icy Brother would've been able to help. It was then that an idea came to him. As quickly as his aching arms would let him, the Toa of Earth rubbed one of his fingers against the wounds he bore, forcing himself to stay quiet as pangs of pain shot through him. His finger now virtually dripping with blood, he wrote one word on the stones beneath him. Just as he finished, Whenua's ankle was grabbed, and he was dragged into the shadows, not but a smear of blood, and the word 'Archives' to show what'd happened.


	25. Chapter 25: An Encounter with Darkness

Nokama sighed quietly as she looked around. How hard was it to find a healer anyways? At this rate, Nuju could've gotten up and wandered off, for all she knew. Not only was she having trouble finding a healer, but she was also noticing a major lack of other Toa. Maybe she just missed them along the way. That, and she figured Vakama was still asleep. He'd been so tired before, it wouldn't have surprised her if the Toa of Fire slept all day, and then some. However, that was only the location of one of her Brothers, not all of them.

"Maybe they're all outside, enjoying the sunshine." She thought aloud. "It would make sense. It's a lovely morning out there. Makes me wish I was still outside, enjoying it like they probably are. Oh well, I'll be able to go out again soon enough. I just have to find a healer." However, it was then that Gali and Lewa came running over, both looking scared.

"T-Toa Nokama!" Gali gasped, her face pale and her eyes wide. "Out in the courtyard! I-it's horrible! D-don't know what to do! Found you as fast as I could!" Nokama started to look worried, even though she couldn't make very much sense of what the panicking Matoran was saying.

"Gali, slow down. What happened?" The girl was on the verge of tears by now, sniffling as she tried and failed to find her voice. Lewa, realizing this issue, spoke up.

"Blood, Miss Gali…Stain-spilled in the courtyard. Toa-Hero weapons too… Weapons, but no Toa-Heroes…" Nokama's face went from slightly pale, to deathly white, in mere moments. Of all the things that'd happened so far, this was by far the worst. Barely able to find her own voice, the Toa of Water asked, her voice barely louder than a whisper, and quavering extremely, as though she had a severe case of the shivers.

"How many sets of weapons were there? What all did you see?" The Le-Matoran swallowed.

"Three set-pairs…Gali saw more than I did…not sure if she can even speak-talk right now though…" Nokama forced herself to look as calm as she could, along with struggling not to cry.

"Find the other children. Group together, and nobody go outside. I'll try to resolve this mess." Gali whimpered.

"Wh-what if you get taken too? What if you o into the shadows too? I'm sc-scared, Toa Nokama… I don't want you to go…" The Toa of Water crouched, gently pulling both children into a hug.

"I don't want to go either, but it is my Duty to do this. I'll be alright, Gali. Have faith." The little girl nodded weakly as Nokama let go and stood up. "Now, run along and find the other children. Make sure all five of you are safe. Group in Vakama's room if it makes you feel safer."

"Y-yes, Toa Nokama."

As the two children scampered off, the Toa Metru let out a shuddering sigh. Could three of her brothers really have been taken that easily? Why would the Makuta attack them at the Great Temple? They'd never been that bold, or desperate, to do so before, so why change tactics now?

The fresh air outside wasn't half as appealing to Nokama now as she started to search the courtyard. It didn't take long for her to locate the area either. Choking back tears as best she could, Nokama began to search the vicinity, trying to decipher a motive. What she found instead, was one word, written hastily in blood, near Whenua's drills.

'Archives'

This didn't make much sense to the Toa of Water. What was that word supposed to mean? If she was being dragged away, she'd leave a location she would be, or her guess at least. But this? This just didn't click…until she remembered Whenua's former occupation. He'd mentioned before that he knew the Archives like the backs of his own hands. Suddenly that word was making much more sense. It was a warning, and perhaps, the one thing the remaining Toa would need to turn the tables. Now all they needed was luck, time, and more information. A sudden movement to Nokama's left caught the Toa's notice, and she turned, drawing her axes. There before here, stood one lone figure. His face concealed by a black mask, and his clothing consisting of a black muscle shirt, black and red pants, and black boots, he bore no weapon in his hand. Instead, he stood there, watching Nokama with emotionless, ruby red eyes. The Toa frowned, looking him over with obvious caution and uncertainty.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He laughed quietly as he looked her over.

"Lower your weapons, Nokama, Toa of Water. I have not come on violent terms. I came merely to…observe your progress. Your confusion is amusing to me, your anguish an utter drawing point of interest."

"You failed to answer my questions, Stranger. What do you want?" Her statement went ignored.

"Tell me, Nokama. What did it take for you to become what you are now?" The Toa blinked. Was this it? Some complete stranger quizzing her on her history

"Well, Matau and the others helped me…" He groaned, shaking his head as he responded.

"I didn't say 'who', foolish girl. I said 'what'. There is a vast difference." The Toa frowned further, not understanding what this strange man was saying.

"Explain what you're talking about, because your riddles aren't making much sense to me." The man groaned quietly again, shaking his head as though he were ashamed of her. Moving closer, until he was virtually standing over her, he ran his fingers absently over her bare left shoulder, and down her arm. Nokama's skin tingled at his touch, and shivered as she looked up into his ruby red eyes.

"Why should I have to explain it without something from you in return? Especially when you're supposed to be a teacher? Give me one good reason, and I might give you a more direct wording." She didn't respond as she stared up at him. She couldn't even figure out who, or what, this man was. That fact made her nervous. He laughed quietly as he leaned closer, so close that, had he not had a mask on, she would've been able to feel his breath on her neck.

"Since you're so pretty, I'll make an exception this time. It requires Toa Stones to make a Toa. The Makuta are trying to find these stones, to further put an end to the prophecy of the six Successors. Your little friend, Whenua, left you a clue to where those stones are. You might want to get there and find them before the Master of Shadows does." Nokama swallowed, her face rather pale still.

"Who is the Master of Shadows?" The man laughed quietly, seeming amused.

"Ask that nervous wreck of a Ko-Matoran you are protecting. He knows. He's met him…he's met me as well. If you were a truly smart Toa, you would've figured me out by now. But no matter." He withdrew now, lightly running his fingers along Nokama's cheek before stepping back into the shadows, and fading from sight.


	26. Chapter 26: Unknowing, Insensible

"So…you had a vision, and I died in it?"

"Yes. You, and five other children. There is something about you and the other kids that has put you in incredible danger." Vakama was about to say more, when the bedroom door opened, and Gali, Pohatu, Lewa, and Kopaka, all entered, each seeming uneasy. Tahu groaned quietly when he saw the little group enter. Vakama, however, was more interested in their expressions instead of their presence in general. Sitting up and shifting so he was looking directly at them, he asked.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Pohatu looked at Lewa, as though asking him to explain. However, Gali spoke, her voice weak and barely louder than a whisper.

"S-sorry for the intrusion sir, b-but Toa Nokama sent us and t-told us to wait in here f-for her…" Lewa spoke as Gali's voice faded.

"Uhm…we were sent because three other Toa-Heroes were grab-stolen. Toa Nokama speak-told us to stay inside while she search-checked the courtyard for clue-signs." Vakama's face drained of color as he was told this. Three Toa in one go? Adding that it could only be Whenua, Onewa, and Nuju, the whole thing seemed worse. Now panic struck as he realized Nokama went out alone to search for hints on where their Brothers were taken. Had she gone mad, pulling a stunt like that?

"I'll go help her." He said quietly, starting to pull the blankets off, But Tahu stopped him.

"Toa Vakama, sir? I think she'd get mad if you left those four on their own." Pohatu nodded a bit in his agreement.

"He's right. And according to Lewa and Gali, we're not allowed to go outside until Toa Nokama says otherwise. Not to be rude sir, but she scares me more than you do. I think we should stay inside. Angry ladies terrify me…" Vakama was about to bring up the point that Nokama rarely got angry, but sighed and responded.

"Fine then. I just hope she knows what she's doing." Lewa shrugged.

"Anyway… Is there something we can do or play in here? I'm kind of bored." Tahu shuddered, and though he didn't speak, it was obvious that he'd seen Lewa when he was bored. Vakama smiled weakly.

"Not sure what all you can do in here, kid, but by all means, find something to amuse yourself with." Gali giggled weakly as she suggested, her voice quiet.

"Truth or Dare?" Pohatu, Lewa, and Tahu, all grinned, a sure-fire sign that they were up for it. Kopaka didn't seem overly optimistic about it, and Vakama could understand why. The Ko-Matoran was neither outgoing enough to talk about himself, or daring enough to take a risk on anything the others might try to make him do. Lewa looked at him hopefully.

"You going to play with us?"

"N-no thanks…" Tahu snorted.

"He's just a chicken. Ignore him." Vakama frowned, and was about to scold the Ta-Matoran, when Kopaka gave the red head a scowl that could freeze molten Protodermis.

"Say that again." HE said darkly. "I d-dare you." A sensible child, such as Gali, Pohatu, and for the most part Lewa, would've backed down right then and there. Tahu, however, was neither sensible, or humble. He moved so he was standing right in front of Kopaka, and said with a harsh tone.

"You're just a…" The Ta-Matoran didn't even get to finish his sentence. Kopaka lashed out hard and fast, his fist hitting Tahu's left cheek, and sending him reeling back a few steps, looking shocked and as though that punch stung like crazy. Vakama soon saw why as well; the Ko-Matoran had a strip of leather wrapped around his fingers, the rough side up.

"You don't know me." Kopaka hissed, glaring at Tahu as he rubbed his now bright red cheek. "You don't know what it took to get here. You don't even know what my name is. So next time you want to call names, know who you're bullying first." Silence fell now, broken only when Pohatu swallowed. Finally, Lewa spoke up, his voice sounding rather weak.

"Maybe that game is a danger-bad idea…" That seemed to be the overall decision, and thus, the five kids started to think, but Vakama could tell it wasn't about a game. They all seemed to be thinking the same things. First, was that Tahu was a bit of an idiot. And second, that they should never, ever, tick off Kopaka.


	27. Chapter 27: Here and Gone

By the time four o'clock p.m had rolled around, Nokama was beginning to wonder if the blue robed woman had been lying about Matau and Onua's escape. So far, the only good thing about the day was that the sun was shining, but even then she could see a storm brewing. Presently, the Toa of Water was sitting on a chair, just inside the Temple doors, and was staring out through the propped open entryway, waiting and watching for any sign of Matau and Onua. Vakama had already checked on her a few times by now, and despite Nokama's requests, pleads, and out-right demands, her boyfriend simply refused to go back to bed, claiming that the children needed someone to both play with, and watch over them.

"This whole day is becoming a disaster…" She murmured bitterly to herself. "First that strange woman and Nuju keeping secrets, and now only two of us Toa let, with the fleeting hope that two prisoners managed to somehow escape the Makuta…" A sudden shiver rippled down the Toa's spine as she recalled something else. That something was the mysterious person who had appeared to her when she was searching the courtyard earlier on in the day. Just who was he? Was he really a Makuta, or was he something else? If he was a Makuta, then why would he help her, and risk getting himself killed by whoever he was working for? Just who did he work for anyways? And how did Kopaka know them both? What events lead to their meeting, and when did it happen? There were too many questions, and so little time to answer them.

The sound of footsteps drawing closer shook Nokama from her thoughts. Looking out through the doors again, the Toa's gaze soon fell to three figures drawing near to the Temple, one leaning on another for a bit of support, and the third, who couldn't have been older than twelve, running up ahead, straight for the massive, dome shaped building. Even at the distance the trio were at, Nokama instantly recognized the two taller figures. Letting out a quiet, yet rather joyful, squeal at the sight of her younger Brother, and at seeing that Toa Lhikan was still alive, Nokama launched off her chair, knocking it over in the process, and ran towards the new arrivals, her heart racing a mile a minute. They were actually safe, and still healthy enough to walk. Matau grinned when he saw her running towards them.

"You're alive!" She cried with relief, tears streaming down her face. "I was afraid you were all dead!" Lhikan smiled tiredly as he shifted a bit to get a better hold of Matau.

"I think we are all equally surprised at our own good fortune. In any case, let's get inside before something else tries to kill us. The trip alone was bad enough." Nokama nodded, and picked up Onua, who, though seeming surprised, smiled a little, his face going red.

Once they were all inside, the four Toa, as Vakama had gone to check on things just as Vakama and the others had entered the Great Temple, started to make a plan of action.

"So, there are Toa Stones in the Archives?" Lhikan asked. "And the Makuta are trying to acquire them?" Nokama nodded.

"To my understanding, yes. And if my guess is right, Whenua knew where they are."

"Well why don't we just quick-ask our Earth-Brother about it." Matau commented bitterly. "Oh yeah, because he got himself hostage-taken by the Makuta!" Nokama sighed.

"Calm down, Matau. We'll get them back, and finish this mess."

"Well, we better get quick-walking then. Can't find Toa Stones when we're banter-chattering." Lhikan shook his head.

"With the conditions we're in, searching the Archives would be foolishness, Matau. We need to rest, and make a solid plan." Vakama spoke up.

"Lhikan, you have a good point. However, Matau does as well. You and Matau should stay here with the children. Nokama and I can search for the Toa Stones." Matau opened his mouth to protest, but Vakama didn't let him. "Besides, it would be harder to catch two healthy Toa, than two healthy and one weakened." Again, Matau opened his mouth, and again, he was cut off. "Matau, even if we have to tie you up, you aren't coming."

"But I…"

"No." He then looked to Nokama. "Are you ready? This venture could turn ugly." She nodded. "Good." Vakama then looked at Lhikan. "If all goes well, we should be back before tomorrow evening. If something goes down the chutes…we'll still try to get back before tomorrow evening." Lhikan nodded, a smile forming slightly on his face.

"You have changed so much, Vakama…I couldn't be more proud of you." The Toa Metru of Fire seemed a little flustered by that, and stammered.

"A-anyways…we'd better get going. The Makuta are probably searching for the Toa Stones already." Nokama nodded and headed off for the door. Vakama followed, but was stopped by a mysterious woman…the same one from his vision.

"Vakama…" She said quietly before the Toa of Fire could open his mouth to speak. "Be wary in the Archives. Prepare for unknown truths…and follow he that Nokama recognizes."

"Wh-what? What are you…" However, before he could finish his sentence, Nokama shouted.

"Hurry Vakama! We can't waste what little time we have!" He turned and called back.

"I'm coming!" He looked back to the woman, as he had many questions for her…only to find that she was already gone.


	28. Chapter 28: One of Them

Nuju awoke to a searing pain in his side. He opened his eyes as soon as the pain began, gasping for breath as though he'd recently been strangled. Blinking again and again to try and clear his bleary vision, the Toa soon realized that he was strapped down to what felt horribly like some sort of operating table, and nothing like that was a good thing when the Makuta were involved. A familiar voice came from somewhere to Nuju's right.

"Oh good, you're finally awake. I was starting to wonder if we'd have to give you an electric shock to bring you back."

"Xuli…what am I doing here? How did I get here?" The woman laughed quietly as she moved closer so he could see her. Gently running her fingers through the disoriented Toa's hair, she whispered in his ear.

"I brought you here, Nuju. So you can finally pay me." She smiled as she leaned back a little, trailing her fingers along his icy cold cheeks. "You couldn't let go of your Code for me, so I'm going to take it away so you can't be stopped from paying me." Nuju's already pale face went several shades paler.

"No…you c-can't! It's n-not physically possible!" The Makuta smiled further.

"Oh, but it is, Nuju. We can finally settle this for good. And when it is settled, we will both be better off. Can't you see the benefits of this? You will finally be free of the Toa Code, free to do whatever you want! To finally give me what you promised, without guilt or fear!"

"Xuli please…" Nuju pleaded. "D-don't do this! You don't know what you're even saying! You've taken me captive, taken my friends…you even took my glasses for Mata Nui's sake! Don't take my life form me as well. Being a Toa is the one thing in my life that I've ever been able to pour my entire being into and been satisfied." He shuddered, tears streaming down his face, half from pain and half from desperation. Xuli's smile remained where it was.

"But Nuju, you will have so much more with me. Freedom from useless restrictions, and the ability to express your passions without anyone to degrade you because of it. Is not freedom so much better than being bound by the Toa's Code?" Her expression was a sympathetic one as she lightly traced his chin with her fingertips. The Toa of Ice sighed quietly.

"I had promised you a kiss, Xuli. Not my heart. Deep down, you know as well as I that romance between us would n ever work…" The Makuta giggled quietly, a notable amount of seduction lacing it.

"Oh but Nuju… Once you are one with the Makuta, anything is possible. All it takes is a little optimism and co-operation. Think of it Nuju. No longer having to be so lonely because of the Toa Code. No longer forced to watch Vakama and Nokama's love blossom like flowers on a fruit tree, while you remain with not but yourself, no comfort that only a woman's arms can provide. Why starve yourself of luxury when you deserve nothing but the best in life?" Nuju sighed quietly, a headache beginning to throb violently in his head. Blinking a few more times in vain to clear the fog in his eyes, he responded.

"What I deserve, and what I have, are two different things, Xuli. My purpose in life is to protect the Matoran, be it with luxury, or without. I mean no offense, but the luxuries of the Makuta will never be good enough to replace my Duty to protect the Matoran, my Unity that holds me close to my companions, or my Destiny, no matter where it leads me." He was about to say more, but a stab of pain shot through his bruised frame, causing him to gasp and increase the efforts of his breathing. Xuli notably grimaced.

"You just sit tight now, Nuju." She instructed. "I'll get someone to deal with your injuries right away." She bent over him now and whispered. "You do not have to fear the darkness, Nuju. You have only to accept it." With those words, the Makuta kissed his cheek before straightening up, and leaving the room. No sooner had she left, than Nuju tried to locate his glasses. Even though he could make out bleary shapes, he had to admit that lack of clear vision was as bad as trying to convince Onewa that he could learn how to swim. Eventually, he located his glasses, and telekinetically moved them so he was wearing them once more.

"Thank Mata Nui for decent eye-wear." He murmured, now able to see his surroundings with near-perfect clarity. The straps holding him down were made of leather, and fastened by a basic style buckle. Easily manipulated, as far as Nuju could see. From what he could make out of the table, it was old and quite rusted. Thrash hard enough, and serious damage could be caused. However, that would also bear the high possibility of being excessively noisy, which was something that the Toa of Ice couldn't afford. Not in this situation at any rate. He'd have to rely on his telekinetic abilities on this one, and hope that he could pull it off fast enough to at least hide before Xuli returned. Turning his gaze to the strap on his left arm, he began to focus, his eyes glowing faintly blue as he concentrated on manipulating the leather binding. Slowly, the material began to move, easing itself through the buckle and going loose, allowing Nuju to lift his arm. Smiling slightly, the Toa turned his head to open the other strap.

Once both arms were free, Nuju unfastened the straps that held his legs, and torso down, carefully and quietly sliding himself off the metal table, and standing as upright as his sore back would allow.

"Well…" He murmured to himself as he looked around the room. "That was remarkably easy. Now to actually get out." A leg brace soon came to rest in his sight, and he decided that, considering the situation, nobody would really mind if he took advantage of the resources he was blessed with. He also took note of a black cloak, broken mirror, black marker, and a fireplace that had long since burned out, with not but a small heap of coal within to show it had been used. This gave Nuju an idea. All he needed now was a lot of luck, and a little time.

Several minutes later, the door opened, and a tall, pale-skinned woman entered the room. Her hair was long, straight, and a light, golden blonde, her eyes were as silver and bright as stars. Clad in a gold colored dress that was long enough to trail on the floor, and with transparent sleeves that draped elegantly on her arms, the first thing that came to Nuju's mind was that this woman had to be a hallucination or an illusion. And yet, there she was, sticking out like an Onu-Matoran in a snow bank, and watching him with obvious unease and nervousness. Once she'd shut the door, she asked quietly.

"Are you the one that Lady Xuli spoke of?" Nuju smiled and nodded.

"That's me…but if it isn't too bold, who are you?" She suddenly seemed very frightened, shaking her head vigorously as she strode over to him.

"I am not at liberty to speak my name, Sir. The masters do not like it. I am but a simple healer…I am not worthy of speaking my name, especially not before people of higher importance than I." Once she was close enough, Nuju put a hand gently on her shoulder and whispered softly.

"I am not one of them. You and I are equals, neither is greater, or lesser." She looked highly startled by his words, her silence giving Nuju a better chance to look at her. Nothing about her was even close to what a Makuta was like, and the fact alone that she was pretty helped prove that, as it was common knowledge that almost every female Makuta, with the rare exception such as Xuli, were incredibly hard to look at in a beautiful light. Rumors claimed that there were a few that were so much of an eyesore, that they actually shattered any mirrors that they looked in.

Another factor was her light frame. Very few Makuta were even remotely close to being describable as light-weights, and they all wore at least something that was black, whilst this woman before him wore not but pale gold.

And perhaps the most discerning factor of all, she was glowing faintly. No Makuta alive could ever glow the way she did now, especially not in that pale gold color. She could only be one thing, and Nuju was going to make her confirm it.

"Are you a Toa?" Her eyes widened as he asked her this question. Clearly she hadn't expected him to ask her such a thing. Swallowing, she murmured.

"Y-yes…b-but that doesn't matter…" She took hold of Nuju's arm now, her aura glowing brighter as, to the Toa Metru's amazement, his wounds began healing themselves. Once the woman was finished, she leaned in close, and whispered into his ear, her breath warm on his skin.

"You helped me remember who I am. For that, I thank you. You gave me a reason to keep living, even when I could see no reason at all. And now…" She paused, smiling lightly.

"Now I am going to help you."


	29. Chapter 29: Dark Phantom

"…so you're saying that woman in the blue robe was in the vision you had?"

"Yes, and she told me that those six Matoran we brought to the Great Temple are the last chance we have of defeating whoever would otherwise destroy our city in the future."

The sky was starting to grow a little bit orange now as Vakama and Nokama ran through Ga-Metru's streets, hoping to reach the Archives by nightfall, if not sooner. It was five o'clock p.m presently, and the clouds in the sky above the City of Legends were threatening to start dropping rain, something that Vakama dreaded the idea of. He and water weren't exactly on the best of terms, and adding being the Toa Metru on Fire to the mix only made the situation worse.

"Nokama, how much further until we reach the Archives?" The Toa of Water glanced over at him, taking note of the weather condition as she did so.

"I'm not fully certain." She responded grimly. "Hopefully we get there before the rain reaches us!"

"My thoughts exactly." Vakama commented grimly. "I don't really think bad weather would be helpful in our situation. I just hope Whenua can hold his own against the Makuta long enough for us to get the Toa Stones and get back to the Great Temple." Nokama notably shivered.

"He's only sixteen, Vakama. It won't take long until they can make him break. We can only hope and pray that our Brothers will be alright until we can save them…wherever they are…" Vakama looked over at her with notable concern. He could tell plain as day that this whole ordeal had been incredibly stressful, and emotionally taxing on her. It made him wonder if she were in more inward turmoil than he himself was. He could also tell plainly that she was incredibly worried.

"They'll be alright, Nokama." He told her reassuringly. "All three of them are strong, mentally and physically. They wouldn't want you worrying about them. All three would want you to focus on the current task." As he said this, Vakama gently caught his girlfriend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She gave it a weak squeeze in return and said, her voice holding nervousness.

"I hope you're right, Vakama, because two of them aren't even seventeen yet. Onewa might be a Kohlii-head, but that doesn't make him immune to torture, and Whenua doesn't have as high a pain threshold as either of the other two. It won't take much for him to snap." Vakama shook his head.

"All three of them have incredible will power. It wouldn't surprise me if they had more than you and I combined. For now we just need to focus on retrieving those Toa Stones before the Makuta can. Who knows what they're intending to do with power like that of even one of the stones."

"You're not the only one worried about that then." Nokama said softly. "That's been bothering me greatly as well. The Makuta have no use for a Toa Stone, not with intentions of their proper purposes in any case." She suddenly faltered, both in speech and step, which nearly threw Vakama off balance as he stopped beside her.

"What's wrong Nokama? What did you see?"

"I thought I saw…but it couldn't have…why would he?" Her confusion was obvious, and when she said 'he', it reminded Vakama of the blue robed woman's words.

"Follow he that Nokama recognizes…" Blinking, he suggested quickly.

"Why don't we investigate it? Anyone you know is bound to have useful information. Where did you see him?" The Toa of Water looked at him with surprise, seeming confused about this abrupt idea.

"Shouldn't we get to the Archives?"

"I just have a strong feeling we should check it out. Lead the way Nokama. I'll explain later." He could tell that her confusion was steadily growing stronger, and he didn't blame her. He'd be just as confused if he was in her place.

Nokama wound up leading him down several alley ways and back roads, and eventually into a dead end. As the two Toa looked around, a wall of darkness rose up, blocking the only escape route they had. Both turned quickly, Nokama drawing her axes, and Vakama readying his disk launcher. Cold laughter came forth from the shadow wall, and its owner commented maliciously.

"Well isn't this sweet. Two lovebirds, with one stone." A tall, dark skinned man stepped out of the shadows, looking the pair over with merciless eyes. He wore no shirt, showing off his many jet black tattoos, his pants were black leather, and his boots were thick and studded with silver spikes. Vakama swallowed quietly as he looked the strongly muscled being over before casting a nervous glance at his girlfriend.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't who you were looking for, Sister." Nokama gulped quietly as she shook her head.

"Your suspicion is fact. I've never seen him before…" The Makuta barked out a laugh as he moved closer, the wall moving in after him.

"You were looking for that pretty-boy excuse of a Makuta weren't you? Too bad, I hate seeing a pretty little thing like you disappointed. The truth is, the fool is dead in a ditch somewhere. Good riddance to tainted blood. But he doesn't matter now. Now is when I drag you both back to my lord." Two more Makuta stepped out of the wall now, one with a sword, the other with a staff, and both clad in black armor. "Shall we dance?" Vakama looked over the two newcomers warily. Both were just as muscular as the dark skinned man, as far as he could tell, and both seemed ready to cause serious bodily harm to the two Toa. Glancing at Nokama, he said softly, his eyes holding the look of one who was ashamed.

"Forgive me, Sister. I did not know this would happen to us. If I had known I…" She cut him off, her eyes fixed on the three sneering Makuta.

"You need not apologize…but you owe me dinner." A small smile flashed across her face now. "And it better be a romantic one, ok?" Vakama mustered his own weak smile before returning his focus to the Makuta.

"Oh believe me." He said softly. "If we make it out of this, you'll definitely be getting the dinner you want." The trio in front of them started to laugh somewhat, and the dark skinned one scoffed.

"You'll be lucky to go to the other's funeral. Boys, take them down!" The other two Makuta charged, the swordsman heading for Nokama, and the staff bearer attacking Vakama. Narrowly avoiding a blow to the head, the Toa of Fire shot at his opponent with a weakening disk, only to have it shot down by a shadow bolt from his opponent. Nokama let out a shriek of pain, and from the corner of his eye, he saw her collapse, a deep gash in her right shoulder. The wound was bleeding badly, and through the blood, Vakama could see that her skin was turning a sickly, grey-green color. Panic-stricken, he moved closer to try and not only protect her, but also to check on her. However, before he could even get a few inches nearer, the staff wielder slammed into him, pinning the nineteen year old against the stone wall behind him.

"N-Nokama!" The trapped Toa started struggling to get free, desperate to reach his girlfriend, who was now being dragged towards the wall of shadows, her whole frame limp as though she were a lifeless doll. "Nokama!" The dark skinned Makuta laughed, signalling the swordsman to stop moving the Toa of Water, and walked closer to Vakama.

"How helpless it must feel to watch her suffering at the hand of darkness. She can't even hear you anymore. It's only a matter of time before the shadows claim her soul." Vakama's face went white as he started struggling even harder.

"You'll pay for what you've done to her!" The Makuta laughed again.

"And who will be the one to let that happen, when you will be joining her? When the shadows set in, your girlfriend will have the privilege of starting your conversion. How absolutely…" He was suddenly cut off…or rather, his head was. As his body fell, acid green liquid spurting from the stub of a neck that remained, Vakama could see the hazy, unidentifiable form of another Makuta, bearing a large, glaive-like staff. The swordsman turned, eyes wide in horror, as though he recognized the faceless figure with the glaive.

"It can't be!" He stammered. "I…I killed you!" The hazy figure laughed coldly.

"Not even death can hold me captive. Now face the wrath of darkness!" Before the swordsman could even raise his weapon, the newcomer was upon him, severing his arms and kicking him against the wall beside Vakama. Green liquid spurted from the Makuta's shoulders, spattering the Toa of Fire with it as the shrouded figure struck the killing blow with a boot knife, which he lodged in his victim's chest. The staff wielder turned to attack, releasing Vakama as he did so. As the nineteen year old slid down the wall, gasping for breath, the Makuta that'd pinned him back only moments ago charged…only to be set on fire. Jet black flames scorched his entire frame, and as he staggered towards the wall of darkness, the fire consumed him, leaving not but charred armor behind. Now the shrouded figure turned to face Vakama, starting to move closer. The Toa of Fire began panicking. This person just killed three armed Makuta, without even taking a single hit. Pressing himself against the wall, he stammered.

"S-stay away from me!" The figure laughed hollowly, the shadows around him fading away and revealing his appearance. He wore a jet black muscle shirt, black pants that bore a few red streaks along the legs, and black boots. A black mask hid his face and hair, as it was a mask and hood. All that was visible of his face were his flaming red eyes.

"Well look what we have here." The well tanned figure mused, putting his staff away and crossing his arms. "The great Toa of Fire, afraid of little old me." His eyes turned to look at Nokama's limp frame. "Looks like you could use my help, Toa. You certainly can't save her on your own. What a shame. She was such a lovely girl too."

"What are you getting at?" Vakama asked, his hand slowly reaching for his disk launcher. "Who are you?" The being ignored him, crouching beside Nokama and brushing some of her hair off of her face. "Don't touch her!" Again, the Toa of Fire was ignored. The figure lightly trailed his fingers along the Toa of Water's cheek, allowing them to glide gently along her frame, resting just beside the gash on her shoulder. Vakama lifted his launcher and took aim…only to hesitate. The sickly color was beginning to fade from Nokama's skin, as though the darkly clad stranger were drawing out the shadows that'd begun to spread through her body. When he finished, he looked at the Toa of Fire.

"She will be fine. Now, before you try to take my head off with one of your Kanoka, tell me what you're doing out here." Vakama hesitated again. Could he trust this unknown person with information like that? This debate shone clear on his face apparently, because the man, who sounded as though he were quite young, said. "Hey, I didn't have to save your girlfriend. I could've let the shadows spread and taken her for myself once she turned. That's what any normal Makuta would do. Heck, you'd be dead by now if that were the case. But since it isn't, I think you owe me an explanation. So if you'd be so kind, start talking." When he put it that way, Vakama didn't have much of a choice. He owed the stranger something, and the only thing that'd probably satisfy him was answers.

"I'm waiting, Vakama." The young man stated boredly. "Keeping a Makuta waiting is a very hazardous thing for one's health. Out with the information, now." Heaving a shaky sigh, the Toa of Fire set his launcher down.

"Fine…" He said quietly. "I'll tell you what you want to know."


	30. Chapter 30: Urgent Escape

He felt himself being dragged across cold stones, and through his barely open eyes, he could see a long trail of blood that smeared after his weak frame. Groaning weakly, he struggled to recall just where he was. The unmistakable ripple of agony made Toa Whenua all too clearly where he was, and why he was there in the first place. The sound of a creaking iron door or gate echoed through the cold, dark hallway, and it didn't tae long until the blood-soaked Toa of Earth was once again locked up in an icy cold cell, with a worry-stricken fifteen year old leaning over him. Even through the darkness, Whenua knew who it was. He didn't even need his mask power to pull it off either. A weak and shaky smile formed on his face as the Toa weakly coughed out.

"H-hello, Brother… Nice t-to see you still in one p-piece…" The boy could tell that the fifteen year old was incredibly worried.

"I could say the same to you Whenua. Wh-what did they do to you now?" Whenua coughed weakly.

"The s-same thing as before, Onewa…I barely even know what they were h-hitting me with…all I remember is sp-splitting agony…" The younger Toa whimpered as he sat down beside his Brother, tears welling up in his deep blue eyes.

"I…I'm scared, Whenua…not even a whisper of what they've done to Nuju, you tortured for some unknown reason…what's going to happen to us? Will they kill us too?" Whenua reached out a shaky, blood-drenched hand, a weak attempt to give Onewa reassurance. The fifteen year old nervously took hold of the crimson colored appendage, squeezing it lightly as tears began to stream down his once wild and cheerful face.

"We'll be alright, B-Brother…" Whenua said softly. "Just have faith…the others will save us if we c-cannot save ourselves…Even as we speak, Vakama and Nokama are p-probably on their way…" Onewa didn't look convinced. Fidgeting with his bandana nervously, he murmured.

"We'll be alright, says the one bleeding on the floor…Face it, Whenua, we're done for…" Whenua was about to speak, but someone else cut him off.

"Giving up so soon? Now really, I thought you were more stubborn than that." A figure in a black cloak was standing outside the cell, watching the pair from beneath his hood. His voice was cold and serious, and yet something was vaguely familiar. But why? Onewa glared at this newcomer.

"Come to laugh at us, have you?" He snapped. "Thought it'd be fun to watch us suffer?"

"No actually. I came for a different reason." A pale hand was lifted to remove his hood. "but if you really want me to laugh at you, I can oblige." Lowering the hood, he revealed himself to be a pale skinned man with chin length, charcoal grey hair, and shockingly bright blue eyes. He wore a pair of dark grey rimmed glasses, and all over his face, ornate looking, jet black markings patterned his skin. Over all, this figure looked incredible intimidating, and his mildly unimpressed expression only added to it. Onewa swallowed, looking him over with fear.

"Wh-who are you?" The man groaned quietly.

"Oh come on, Onewa, can you seriously not tell?" Whenua blinked a few times. Studying the stranger as closely as his bleary eyes would let him, the Toa of Earth coughed out a weak laugh and asked, seeming slightly amused.

"Is th-that really you, Nuju? What in Mata Nui's n-name did you do to your face? And your hair?" The Toa of Ice smiled faintly.

"Felt marker and charcoal. But that's not important right now. What matters now is that we get out of here." Onewa glared at him.

"Well while you've been playing dress-up, Whenua was being tortured. Have fun moving him in this condition." Whenua sighed quietly.

"Onewa that doesn't matter. Be thankful that he's here still…" He mustered a weak smile at Nuju. "Thank you, Brother…" Nuju mustered a vague and grim smile in return before turning to look at the hooded figure that'd just entered the dungeon area. A black gloved hand reached up and pulled the hood off, revealing that the person had long, light gold hair, and a black mask to conceal her face. Gripped in one hand was a set of keys, which she handed to Nuju once she was close enough. In a matter of mere moments, the Toa of Ice was in the cell, unchaining Onewa while the mysterious female knelt beside Whenua and pulled off her glove, revealing a pale gold aura that emanated from her fair skin. Onewa watched with unease.

"Nuju, what in Mata Nui's name is she? And what's she doing?"

"Have patience." Nuju said quietly. "Just watch and you'll see what she's up to right away." AS he spoke, the woman lightly put her hand on Whenua's chest, giving the Toa of Earth a sympathetic look, as though to say she was sorry about the pain inflicted upon him.

It was then that her hand's aura pulsated and glowed even brighter than before. Whenua gasped, staring at his torso as the wounds began mending at a rapid pace. Onewa seemed too confused and startled to know what to say. In a matter of mere moments, Whenua had gone from severely hurt to barely even scratched, and there as nothing to show for just how quickly he'd recovered. Looking at the two dumbstruck teenagers, the woman stood, wiping her bloody hand on her black cloak before pulling her glove back on, concealing the faint gold aura that her skin gave off. Before Onewa could open his mouth to speak, Nuju said.

"Ok, let's get going before any real Makuta show up. I'd rather not have to deal with Xuli or anyone else at the moment." As he said this, he pulled Whenua to his feet, helping the disoriented Toa of earth to stand. The woman, by now, was out of the cell, peeping down the hall to check for Makuta that might be moving in to corner them. However, it was eerily silent, as though nobody even lived there. Glancing aback at the three boys, she said, a nervous tone in her voice.

"All clear. I don't like this… There should've been a resistance team here already to stop us from getting any further than we already are." Whenua sighed shakily as he stumbled closer to the door, his head pounding. Nothing that'd happened so far during this early-stage escape was making sense, especially the fact that he went from more shredded than a log in a wood chipper, to pristine and scar-less in a matter of seconds. Onewa and Nuju soon joined them by the door, both looking out into the dark hallway.

"We need to go left." The woman said quietly. "With any luck we won't be found."

"Luck sure seems to like us." Onewa muttered sarcastically. "We're so lucky we could just walk out of here in front of every Makuta here." The enigmatic female gave a weak laugh.

"You of little faith. Please try optimism sometime. You might like it." Nuju just sighed as he pulled his hood back up over his head.

"Come on," He said grimly. "Let's go before…" He was cut off by an alarm. "…before they find us. Run for it!" But even as the foursome took off down the hall, the Toa of ice knew it would take a miracle to make it out alive.


	31. Chapter 31: Behind the Mask

"I can't believe I trusted you."

"I can't believe you told me."

Vakama sighed, shaking his head. If he hadn't thought he'd gone crazy before, this definitely made him think so now. Here he was, standing at an entrance to the Onu-Metru Archives, with a Makuta who, for some bizarre and unknown reason, had not only saved the Toa Metru's girlfriend, but took her back to the Great Temple, and lead Vakama straight to the Archives.

"Remind me why you're doing all this. Shouldn't you be trying to kill me?" the masked Makuta laughed faintly at the Toa's question.

"What's the fun in an enemy who won't fight to the death? Besides, I've got a better chance in finding a pretty girlfriend among the Toa and Matoran, than I do with the Makuta. Our so-called 'ladies' are hideous, and I say that in the most polite way possible. There's a reason my father married a Vortixx, and it wasn't for her money. She's pretty, and exceedingly clever. Heck the only decent Makuta back home has her sights set on someone else already, and I'm rather thankful. She can be a real…" He paused, listening for a moment. Someone was drawing near. Before Vakama even had a second or two to speak, the Makuta grabbed him by the back of his shirt and started pulling him into the tunnel, leaving the Toa Metru highly confused, surprised, and worried. Who was moving closer? Were they a friend, or an enemy? How could Vakama tell? He knew for a fact that his new 'partner' wasn't about to enlighten him, and he probably didn't have a clue either. As the pair hid in the shadows of the dark entryway, Vakama once again began questioning the Makuta's motives. Surely there was more to it than finding amusement and a girlfriend with a pretty face.

After waiting several moments, the Toa of Fire was released, and his cautious companion sighed. "That was much too close…" Vakama glanced in his direction, finding it nearly impossible to see him in the darkness.

"Why are you really helping us?" He asked. "Just who are you anyways?" The Makuta sighed.

"I'll answer one of those questions, Vakama. Only one. Choose wisely." The Toa frowned. Both answers could be incredibly important, especially at this point in time, but which would be better to know right now? The Makuta started walking, moving further down the tunnel in silence. Sighing as he followed Vakama decided on which question to ask, and said.

"Well, if I'm only 'allowed' one question, I'll go with this one; who are you?" The Makuta laughed rather hollowly.

"A wise choice. My name is Mihkoro. Now then, let us hurry. We have no time to waste with chattering. Already the other Makuta are searching for the Toa Stones, and between you and me, I'll admit that their intentions are too horrific to imagine."

"Then fill me in on their plan so I can know what we're dealing with." Again the Makuta let out a hollow and vague laugh, as though he found Vakama's comment to be somewhat amusing.

"I said I was only going to give you one answer Vakama. I won't tell you anything more right now." The Toa of Fire cast a side-ways glance at him.

"Who said I was asking? Nothing in my statement showed me as asking for information. To be blunt, I was demanding you to answer me, to tell me. So spill it." Mihkoro let out a low growl.

"I don't take orders from amateur Toa like you." He seethed. "Your demands are nothing but hot air."

"Fine then." Vakama said coolly. "Then if and when I get caught I'll have your name to share with them." The Makuta's anger turned to alarm.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Would I not/ you are a traitor, you know, and the other Makuta will no doubt want names. What's to stop me from giving them yours?"

"B-but I helped you. I even saved you and your girlfriend!"

"That's true, but that doesn't make you a saint now, does it? I'll make you a deal, Mihkoro. You tell me what the Makuta want the Toa Stones for, and I'll keep my mouth shut about your incredibly valuable help. Sound fair to you?"

"I…but…that's not fair!" Vakama grinned, seeming to enjoy the new situation.

"Neither was using Nokama to make me talk." The Makuta glowered at him, anger obvious in his ruby red eyes.

"Fine then, play it that way. They want the Toa Stones to…" He paused suddenly, turning to look over his shoulder. "…he's here…" He said quietly. "Vakama, my explanation will have to wait. For now just follow me and stay quiet. If we're found now it'll be both our heads." With that said he gripped the Toa's wrist tightly, and took off down the tunnel at a run, Vakama barely able to keep up with him.

"Who is 'he'?"

"Quiet, Toa!" Mihkoro hissed. "Just run until I say to stop!" Clearly this 'he' that they were running from was severely dangerous. Vakama stumbled, tripping over his feet as he tried to keep up, and decided to concentrate on his own footfalls than who the person behind them was.

It seemed like ages until Mihkoro finally let Vakama stop running. Turning to chew him out, the Toa of Fire opened his mouth…and stopped before he could've even begun. Low and behold, Mihkoro was crying, albeit silently, and even with the dim lighting in the corridor, Vakama could see the tears in his companion's eyes. Puzzled and extremely confused, the Toa of Fire asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

"Mihkoro? What's wrong?" The Makuta waved his hand as though batting the question away. Turning away from Vakama and continuing to walk, he responded stiffly, as though agitated that someone was concerned about him.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Toa. Save your sympathy for someone who wants it. I've no time for such meaningless thoughts and emotions." Vakama frowned, catching Mihkoro's arm as he said irritably.

"Surely you don't believe I am blind to emotion. Something is bothering you, and I think I deserve to know just what it is." The Makuta glowered at him as he jerked his arm free.

"The only thing bothering me right now is you. Now shut up before I…" His threat was cut off as he tripped, falling forwards. Inhaling sharply as the rough stone floor bit into his hands, Mihkoro gasped as his mask fell away. Vakama darted closer, using this chance to see just who was leading him around. Gripping the Makuta's shoulder, he turned it so Mihkoro would be forced to turn and reveal his face. But what Vakama saw not only horrified him, but startled him so badly that he was speechless. For there, glaring up at him…

…was a face identical to his own.


	32. Chapter 32: The Split Up

"Onewa hang on!"

"I'm trying! H-hurry!"

This rescue mission was taking bad turn after bad turn, and now… now Onewa found himself holding on for dear life. Up ahead, he could see Whenua and the mysterious woman trying to push a pile of rubble down, while Nuju was running back to help the youngest of the Toa Metru. Above him was a perfectly fine ceiling made of black stones…and below him was a pit full of water. Onewa's fingers already were slipping on the smooth stones that made up the floor, and he knew that falling into the water below would most definitely be the end of him. Tears streamed down his face in waves as he struggled to hold on. His right hand slipped off, and the Toa of Stone let out a panic-stricken scream.

"Nuju!" The Toa of Ice arrived just in the nick of time, grabbing Onewa's wrist and reaching down to try and catch hold of the fifteen year old's other hand. "D-don't let me f-fall!" He screamed, too afraid to function properly, though he managed to swing his right hand up to Nuju, who caught it within moments of it moving into his reach. Gripping his Brother's wrists tightly, the Toa of Ice pulled, straining every ounce of his frame to get the boy to safety, or at least away from the water.

"I won't let you fall, Onewa." Nuju grunted as he pulled the other Toa out of the pit. "And if I did, I would go in after you." Soon, Onewa was back on firm ground, Nuju holding him close as they ran to help the other two move the debris.

"We're almost through!" Whenua said loudly, his breathing heavy as he heaved at the rubble, tossing aside the pieces he could lift, and throwing all of his weight on the pieces he could not. "Just a little more! Come on!" The woman, Nuju, and Onewa moved closer, all pushing on the massive chunk of rock that Whenua was trying to move on his own. The sound of grinding stones filled the foursome's ears as they pushed, the huge bit of debris slowly but surely being moved back, until finally it fell away, the four Toa tumbling down the other side of the debris pile after it, and onto the floor. Nuju was the first to stand, pulling Onewa to his feet as the other two Toa picked themselves up. The Toa of ice turned, stretching his hand out and encasing the debris heap in ice to slow the progress of their pursuers.

"How much longer do we have to keep this up?" He asked urgently, as the foursome continued down the hall.

"Not far!" The woman responded, panting quietly as she spoke. "We're almost there!" Excitement pounded through Onewa's veins as he heard this. Freedom was almost attainable! Suddenly, a wrought iron gate dropped from above, blocking the path, and separating Nuju and Onewa from Whenua and the other Toa. Unable to stop in time, Nuju and Onewa ran smack into it and fell over backwards. Twixt the metal clang and the sound of people bouncing off the gate, Whenua and the female both skidded to a stop, turning to try and find a way to raise the gate. Nuju saw this and shouted, sounding urgent, and perhaps even a bit desperate.

"Just run! We'll find another way out!" Whenua gripped the iron gate, straining to lift it, and failing miserably.

"We can probably lift this if we.."

"I said go Whenua! You're the most valuable hostage they have right now! Get out of here before you get caught again!"

"But…"

"I don't care!" Onewa had interrupted the conversation now. His eyes seemed to start glowing as he activated his mask power. "Get out of here and leave us behind!" Whenua twitched, shuddered, and without another word, let go of the gate and turned, running off down the hall with the female following him, looking severely confused. Nuju managed a vague and grim smile as he turned to retrace their steps.

"Good move, Brother. Now we can only hope they can make it out safely." The brunette boy nodded weakly, shakily taking hold of the older Toa's hand as they started off down the hallway. He sniffled quietly, struggling to force back tears as he whimpered.

"I…I didn't want to do that, Nuju…I didn't want to do that at all!" The white-haired man sighed.

"I know, Onewa. I wouldn't have wanted to either. But sometimes we have to do things we don't like, to protect the people we love most. Your actions were fully justifiable. Don't let it trouble you too much." Onewa weakly gave a slight nod, though deep down it still cut like freshly sharpened protosteel. Sure, he and Whenua had their moments of disagreement, even anger at each other, but using his mask against the Toa of Earth bit at his heart worse than any words he'd ever spoken before.

Suddenly, the wall ahead of them started to slide inward, slowly blocking the pair's only means of escape. Nuju sped up, pulling Onewa along with him. A quick glance at his face told the younger Toa that his Brother was contemplating the situation. At the rate it was closing, the wall would leave no room for both to make it out, not side-by-side at any rate. A sudden horror dawned on Onewa as he realized what Nuju was thinking.

"D-don't you dare!" But his words came too late. Nuju coated the floor ahead of them with ice, pulled Onewa in front of himself, and pushed, sending the Toa of Stone involuntarily sliding across the floor at incredible speed. Despite his every attempt to stop, Onewa found himself on the other side of the sliding wall, only moments before it slammed against the solid one it'd been moving towards… and trapping Nuju behind it. Onewa would have to escape on his own. He heard the dull thud of his Brother hitting the wall and toppling over, most likely too dazed to protect himself any longer.

"Nuju!" He cried, pounding his fists on the wall, and tears streaming down his face. "Nuju!" He received no answer. Desperation began to sink in as the Toa of Stone hit the wall even harder before giving up and forcing himself to keep going. He couldn't let Nuju's sacrifice go to waste. Not in a million years, not while he could still fight for the freedom he otherwise would never have gotten another shot at. Every footfall grew stronger than the first as Onewa drove himself onward, his determination and desire to escape growing more powerful with every passing moment.

"He gave me a second chance and for the love of survival I will not let that sacrifice be in vain!" He thought, fixing his gaze on the far end of the hall that he was in. Two Makuta rounded the corner and charged, aiming to bring him down. Onewa's fists clenched. He would fight to the death if he had to. The closer of the pair fired a Kanoka disk, only to have it rocket over the Toa as he dodge-rolled, rising and continuing his dash moments after. Seeing that his ranged weapon failed, the Makuta ran at Onewa, swinging his fist at the Toa's head. The fifteen year old ducked, delivering a deadly accurate uppercut to the Makuta's jaw as he rose, throwing all of his weight into the blow. With a sickening crack and a pain filled howl, the darkly clad man collapsed, his comrade trying to tackle Onewa as he moved back a bit. The boy dodged to the side, making a break for it as the would-be assailant hit the floor with a deafening crash that resounded through the passage. Rounding the corner, Onewa sped up, his eyes fixed on the doorway ahead, from under which bright sunlight appeared to be pouring in. Only feet away, Onewa passed a window…showing the rainstorm that was pouring down outside. The Toa skidded to a stop when he saw it, realizing that the door ahead of him was a trap. But he'd have to run past it anyways, and turning back would only bring him to a dead end again.

The cursing behind Onewa told him all too clearly that the Makuta that'd tried tackling him was back on his feet, and would be upon him in a matter of mere moments. With nothing for it, Onewa took off, hoping beyond hope that the real exit was nearby. Passing the 'trap door', Onewa located a flight of steps leading upwards. Knowing that it was his only option at the time, the brunette hurtled towards them, his heart battering his ribcage like a body builder hitting a target bag. Only steps away, Onewa realized with horror that someone was descending and, unable to stop himself, he ran smack into the towering figure of a man with well tanned skin, a muscular frame, and glowing red eyes.

He was done for.


	33. Chapter 33: Secrets Revealed

"Who in Mata Nui's name are you?"

"I already told you who I was."

Vakama could barely figure anything out now. Why did a Makuta look like him? And just why was this look-alike helping him? It didn't make sense!

"Why do you look like me? Just who is your father? Why are you helping me?" The Toa of Fire would've asked more, but Mihkoro, who'd stood up during the moments of shock, punched him in the chest to knock the wind out of him.

"Vakama do you ever shut up? Sheesh, and I thought Xaxtos rambled! We've got more important stuff to worry about than you being an idiot. What Lhikan saw in you, I'll never figure out. So shut your trap and move it!" With that said, he turned and started to go down the passage again, Vakama gasping and coughing as he followed, too dazed from the punch to even want to argue about it.

After walking for what felt like ages of silence, Mihkoro turned to look at Vakama once more. "So," He asked with a frown. "Where do you think the Toa Stones would be kept? And if you dare say 'somewhere' I'll knock you flat. Got it?"

"Actually," Vakama responded. "Your guess is as good as mine. I haven't got a clue. So, since you seem to know the most, you're in charge." Mihkoro scowled.

"I could kill you any time now, you know." Vakama smiled faintly at this threat.

"You can, but you won't."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Vakama's smile turned to a small grin.

"Because my girlfriend would be fit to kill you. That, and I've got a good feeling that you want to know why we look alike." The Makuta glared at him.

"I already know why. I'm trying to figure out how you could be so weak when we're… never mind." Vakama eyed him with amusement.

"No, I won't never mind. And I won't stop bothering you until you spill it. Who's your father? Why do we look alike? Why are you helping me? Why do you care? How come you haven't killed me yet? How's the weather? What caused the change of heart?" Mihkoro was caught off guard by one of those questions, and spluttered.

"Why in Mata Nui's name are you asking about the weather?"

"Why did you say 'in Mata Nui's name'? I thought the Makuta weren't really the sort to say that."

"Why does it matter to you? You're worse than that airhead, Matau!"

"How am I worse than Matau? Have you ever met Matau? Who told you our names? Are you really a Makuta? What's your shoe size? Where did…"

"Enough!" Mihkoro shouted. "Just shut up! When I heard that I had a brother, I was expecting someone more mature!" Vakama blinked, jaw dropping a bit.

"W-we're brothers?"

"Yes, unfortunately! Twins! And Lhikan is our father, if you have to know! But I call Teridax my father because I was stolen and raised by him! And here we are now, me being the grown up one, but you being the one who has it all! You know why I'm helping? Because I want a taste of what real love is!" He gripped Vakama by the front of his shirt now, arms shaking and anger evident in his tear-filled eyes. "Nineteen years, Vakama. I've waited nineteen years to be someone important, and I still don't have it! I've killed people, stolen things, trained so hard I collapsed, and I'm still a bottom feeder to the Makuta! And here you are, victor by fluke, with everything I dreamed of! You have the friends, the fame, even the freaking girlfriend! Are you happy now? Now that you know why we look alike?" The enraged nineteen year old let go of Vakama now, turning his back on the Toa of Fire as the tears began to fall, sizzling and evaporating on his face due to the incredible heat he was now producing. Vakama swallowed.

"I…I had no idea…"

"Well now you do. So run along and go play hero like you always do. I'll just be the unknown villain like always. It's not like it should matter to you anyway."

"I… but…" Mihkoro looked over his shoulder, glaring at his twin brother.

"But what?" He snapped. The Toa Metru sighed quietly.

"I can't play hero without another person playing it with me. I need someone else to help me."

"And how can I help you, 'oh mighty one'?" Mihkoro spat. Vakama looked down at the floor and closed his eyes.

"I need someone as strong as you are to pull me through. I need someone as brave as you to encourage me when I'm afraid to go on. And most importantly…" He opened his eyes and looked into Mihkoro's ruby red ones. "I need you because you're you." He turned to go down one of the adjoining halls, pausing to look back over his shoulder at his comrade.

"The choice is yours, Brother. Help me and be what you've always wanted to be, or stay with the Makuta and be the faceless villain at the bottom rung." With that said, Vakama turned back, and started walking, leaving Mihkoro as he was. The Toa of Fire hadn't gone ten feet before a shaky hand took hold of his shoulder.

"D-do you really mean all of what you said? Do you really need me that much?" A weak smile formed on Vakama's face as he stopped walking and turned, putting a hand on Mihkoro's shoulder.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. I really am that lost and clueless on my own." A very small smile formed on his twin's face.

"Well then," He said quietly. "I guess someone should go with you…just so you don't get lost. You still drive me crazy."

"At least somebody does."


	34. Chapter 34: Hide and Seek

"Cheater! Lewa's a cheater!"

"But you never said-told me I couldn't!"

"Lewa's a cheater!"

Lhikan groaned quietly, looking up from his book to fix Lewa and the other children with a blank stare. Trying to sound calm, the sole remaining member of the Toa Mangai said.

"Can you please go play somewhere else? Nokama is still resting, and I'm trying to read a book. I'm glad you're having fun, but please play where I can't hear it quite so loudly." Pohatu grinned.

"No problemo sir! We're gone, just like that!" He grabbed Kopaka's wrist and started running, Onua and the other three children racing after them. As they went, Gali asked curiously.

"But where can we play where there's enough space? Tag doesn't work in a small room, and running around the halls will get us in trouble." Tahu shrugged.

"Could go out in the courtyard. Nobody would hear us out there." Kopaka shivered.

"That's why we don't want to go out there… Toa Nuju, Toa Whenua, and Toa Onewa were taken from out there… What if the M-m-Makuta came for us while we were outside? It's not safe out there…"

"Nobody asked YOU." Tahu spat bitterly. So shush up." Onua shook his head.

"I think Kopaka's right on this one, Tahu. It would be too dangerous to play out there."

"Yeah." Pohatu agreed. "I'm with Kopaka on this as well. I think we all do, except maybe you." Tension began to build in the air, and uncomfortable silence settling over the six children. Lewa suddenly remembered something, and exclaimed, startling Kopaka and Gali in the process.

"Hey! I found-saw a really big room we could happy-play in!" Gali smiled and piped up.

"Oh! Let's play in there! That'd be really fun! Where do we go, Lewa?" The green haired boy grinned.

"Just quick-follow me!" And with that, he leapt into the air, spread his wings, and soared off down the hall, the other five children hurrying after him.

Lewa wound up leading them to a massive, dome-shaped room, lit mostly by the pale blue lightstones that were embedded in a large, circular pedestal. On this pedestal was a smaller, but by no means small, dome patterned with peculiar symbols and other ornate designs. All six children looked around in wonder, Onua's gaze fixed on the raised platform and the semi-spherical adornment on top. Slowly he started walking towards it, mesmerized.

"D-do you know what this is?" He asked breathlessly. Tahu shook his head.

"A fancy bit of rock?" Onua shook his head, seeming mildly annoyed.

"They wouldn't keep a 'fancy rock' in the Great Temple, Tahu. If it were just a rock, it would be in the Archives." Pohatu spoke up, moving closer to the ornate object, and unknowingly pulling Kopaka with him.

"I know what that is." He said excitedly. "It's a Toa Suva! This is the only known one in the whole world, as far as I know. The Toa Metru got their power here!" Gali gasped in awe-struck wonder as she and Lewa moved closer as well.

"Maybe we shouldn't play in here…" She said softly. "This is a sacred artefact, and we could get in really bad trouble if something happened to it." Tahu waved a hand in a dismissive manner.

"Oh come on, how could we damage that? It's rock solid! Let's just play. We don't have to play right beside it anyways. Not it!" Lewa grinned.

"Not it!"

"…not playing…" Kopaka mumbled. Gali looked at him with obvious concern.

"Why not, Kopaka? Are you feeling ok?" He nodded.

"Yeah… I'm just not in the mood to play tag right now." Tahu rolled his eyes.

"Is anyone surprised that he's 'not in the mood' to join us? Maybe Toa Vakama made a mistake in bringing you here." Kopaka flinched at that. Pohatu glared at the cocky Ta-Matoran and said irritably.

"I think you're just jealous that he was brought in by your 'hero'." He then looked at Kopaka, and nudged his arm. "C'mon, let's get a closer look at the Toa Suva. I want to get a better look at those patterns." Nodding weakly, the Ko-Matoran started off towards it, Pohatu and Onua following him. Groaning quietly, Tahu turned towards Gali and Lewa, and they started playing.

After spending a fair while looking the Suva over, Onua made a startling discovery. Waving the other two over, he piped up.

"Pohatu! Kopaka! You have gotta see this! I found something!" The other two boys hurried over as Onua pointed at a peculiar indent, resembling a hand hold. "Should I try pulling on it?" Kopaka looked to Pohatu, hoping he could answer instead. The Po-Matoran grinned.

"Of course! Just don't let Tahu or Gali figure out what we're doing. Gali would give us a severe chewing out, and Tahu would probably claim that he was the one who found it. Let's just keep this between the three of us, ok? Lewa would blab." Laughing quietly and nodding, Onua turned back to the Suva, and carefully put his hands in the indent, hooking his fingers in the holding points. Mustering up his strength, the Onu-Matoran pulled, the stone frame grinding against the unmoving parts, while a crack opened up between his hands. Excitement welled up in the three children, and Onua pulled harder, straining every ounce of his frame. Kopaka's scope zoomed in, giving him a better look into the Suva. He gasped, eyes going wide as he stared at whatever was inside.

"N-no way!" Pohatu blinked and looked at him, his expression one of incredible confusion.

"What is it, Kopaka? What's in there?" It was at that moment that a resounding bang echoed through the room. Onua had forced the hidden doors open the whole way, and now Tahu, Gali, and Lewa were on their way to investigate the noise.

"I…" Kopaka spluttered, finding it hard to get the words out. "I can't believe it…shouldn't these be in the Archives?" For lying within the Suva's inner chamber…

… Were six Toa Stones.


	35. Chapter 35: Doorstep of Disaster

"Oy, Toa."

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure Whenua didn't mention anything about the Toa Stones?" Vakama groaned.

"For the thousandth time, Mihkoro, he didn't tell me anything. I already said you knew more than I do about this… and are you ever going to tell me who that 'he' was that we were running from earlier?" His brother sighed, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"It wasn't Teridax, if that's what you mean."

"I wasn't meaning that. I didn't even get to see whoever 'he' was." Mihkoro hesitated, as though debating his answer. Finally, he spoke.

"It was Nidihki. He and I… don't really get along. He's been looking for a way to get rid of me since day one, pretty much. Nidihki hates my guts because of Lhikan. Thus, he'll hate you just as much. Isn't it fun to be related to a legend?" He said this last sentence with heavy sarcasm. Vakama shrugged.

"Better than being related to the guy who raised you. Not to be rude, but you aren't exactly the most polite person to be around." Mihkoro smirked faintly at that.

"At least I got one thing right. But we're getting off track. We need to find those Toa Stones before my fa...ehrm…Teridax, does. Once those get found, I can disappear from existence." The Toa Metru looked startled. Seeing this, his twin explained. "Face it, Vakama, I haven't done this island a lick of good in my life. It'd just be best for everyone if I disappeared. No sense in trying to turn my life around when there's nothing I can turn to… and don't you dare say I can turn to you Toa. You're all too goody-two-shoes for someone like me to tolerate, and I'm too much of a Makuta for anyone of your kind to want around."

"Don't say that."

"I just did. Anyway, let's get going. The Stones aren't going to come to us." That statement meant the conversation was now over, and the one who spoke it started off again down the dimly lit corridor. Vakama, disgruntled about his brother's mind set, started to follow… when a vision began.

"Run!" Smoke permeated the air as Vakama and Mihkoro ran down the hallway, the ground shaking and the sound of hissing and running feet echoing towards them from the gloom. Mihkoro seemed incredibly worried, a hint of fear reflected in his ruby red eyes.

"Vakama, we're doomed if they catch us!" Vakama gulped, fear etched in his own face as well.

"You didn't need to remind me of that! We have to find a way to get rid of them before they get rid of us!" The silence that followed showed that they were both working on a plan. Suddenly, the floor gave way in front of them, blocking their escape route off. Mihkoro looked terrified now, staring at the gaping hole in front of them.

"We're done for!" Vakama felt his own fear welling up within. He turned quickly, eyes wide as eight serpentine, bipedal beings approached, red eyes aglow with malice and a lust to bring the brothers down. Without warning, the creatures lunged, giving the twins no time to react. Just as one of the beings' staffs was brought down on his head, Vakama's sight faded, and everything was plunged into darkness…

"…Vakama…Wake up! Vakama!" The Toa felt himself being shaken violently, and he gasped, eyes opening wide as he found himself staring up into Mihkoro's face. It came as a surprise to see him looking mildly concerned. "What on Metru Nui is wrong with you! You're following me one moment, and you're lying on the floor yelling the next! I thought you were strange as it was, but this is just insanity!" Vakama shivered as he recalled the vision.

"I…I saw something…I'll explain later…L-let's just get going…" Shakily he stood up and started to walk down the corridor, his footfalls uneasy and uneven. Mihkoro frowned as he followed the Toa of Fire, eyes fixed on the back of his head.

"So what sort of something was this anyways? You Toa don't fall over for nothing, from what I've seen." Vakama opened his mouth to speak, hoping Mihkoro would understand the seriousness of the vision, but before he could utter the words he intended to say, an echoing hiss came from the tunnels behind them. The ground began shaking, cracks forming in the stone beneath the pair as they started to run, dust as thick as smoke filling the air. Panic flooded Vakama's mind as he uttered the one word that had started it all…

"Run!"


	36. Chapter 36: Whispers of Death

Pain ripped through Whenua as the tails of Xuli's whip lashed across his bare back, causing him to let out an agonized scream, lurching forwards and dropping to his knees because of it. Blood trickled freely from the wounds that had just been torn into his flesh as he knelt there, held upright by the shackles that linked his wrists to the ceiling. Xuli circled the Toa of earth as she looked him over, stopping in front of him and crouching so she could look into his face at an eye-to-eye level. Lifting his chin and tilting his head so he was looking at her, the Makuta said, her tone holding mock sympathy.

"Why must you make me hurt you, Toa of Earth? It causes so much pain that could be avoided so easily. Where are the Toa Stones? Just giving me the answer would save us both so much trouble. I know you had the Stones." Whenua glared at her through tears, his emerald green eyes holding a strength that out-shone his pain. This caught Xuli off guard. She hadn't expected him to still be this firm of mind.

"Your words are empty." He panted, anger lacing his voice like poison. "I've seen how you work. I saw you with Nuju the other night, trying to corrupt him with promises made of empty words and hot air. I had the Stones, but I'll never tell you where I hid them. You can search the Archives for centuries, but you'll never find the Toa Stones. I made sure of that." Xuli laughed hollowly, as though vaguely amused. She lightly patted his cheek before standing up and starting to circle the Toa again, looking over his condition in silence for a few moments before speaking again.

"Whenua, I'm trying to help you, and you are pushing it away. Things don't have to be so difficult. I could make this all go away, you know. I could set you free. But until you tell me where the Toa Stones are, I can't do anything but make your life even more miserable."

"You wouldn't let me go." He responded quietly. "Not in a million years. Since that is the case, I see no point in telling you anything of value." Xuli scowled, whipping him again and causing him to scream.

"Your life hangs in the balance, Toa. Keep in mind I could kill you at any moment if I wanted to." Whenua actually gave a weak laugh.

"I know that… However, I also know that you aren't allowed to kill me until I tell you where the Toa Stones are. Your threat is as empty as your heart is cold." She whipped him again, drawing forth another cry.

"Listen, brat." She snarled angrily. "I'm getting tired of you and your lack of answers. So it's time I got serious about this. You should know how antidermis affects you Toa. I don't doubt your knowledge on that topic." Whenua's face paled. He knew all too well what exposure to antidermis did. He'd seen it happen. Xuli smirked, circling to the front so Whenua could see.

"It hurt, didn't it, Toa? To stand there and watch your mother die the way she did, and be unable to save her. To hear her pain-filled screams for help and mercy as she spent her final moments in agony." Whenua flinched, looking down at the floor, tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks.

"How…how did you know about that?" The Makuta laughed coldly.

"Because I'm the one who triggered that 'accident'. Your mother was too blind and foolish to realize the antidermis to be archived was a trap. I got so much pleasure out of watching you bawl like a four year old when she died. Her screams and your wailing were like a symphonic masterpiece to my ears." Whenua blinked, his gaze lifting to glare into Xuli's eyes with unmistakable rage. However, before he could speak, the murderous female sneered.

"How would you like to witness that pain again, Whenua? How would you like to see your precious Brother, Nuju, die the same way your mother did? Or perhaps Onewa? Pick your poison, Whenua, because it's too late to turn back on it." The Toa's expression went from anger to horror in mere moments.

"Y-you wouldn't! Y-you can't!"

"Oh believe me, Whenua, I can, and I will. Perhaps your Brother, Onewa would like to go for a swim in it." She then laughed cruelly. "Oh, that's right, he can't swim at all! What a spectacle that would be! I should go and set this up right now." She turned as though she intended to leave.

"No! Please, don't do that to him! He's only fifteen!"

"So? You're sixteen and look at the mess you got yourself into. Face it, Whenua, either way things are going to turn ugly for someone. It may as well be Onewa. He's not even a particularly strong-willed person."

"I…I'll show you where the Toa Stones are…please…j-just don't do that to Onewa…p-please don't do it…" Xuli smirked at him.

"I knew that would loosen your tongue. Now then, I'll go report our progress and…" She was cut off by a scrawny Makuta bursting into the room.

"Xuli, get to the Archives, now!" He demanded. "Toa Vakama was located, and he's not alone. You are to depart immediately, and will be briefed on the way out!" With that, he left. Xuli scowled.

"Well well, Whenua, it seems your team leader unknowingly saved your sorry hide. I'll deal with you later." And with that, she left the room, locking the door on her way out, and leaving Whenua to hope and pray that Vakama could escape the Archives before he was found. Even then he couldn't help but wonder…

…could Vakama pull it off?


	37. Chapter 37: Rebirth

Onua's jaw had dropped when he saw the six Toa Stones that lay within the Suva's hidden chamber. He felt drawn to reach in and touch one, to pick it up and examine it. Not knowing why he didn't stop himself, the Onu-Matoran reached into the chamber, pulling the closest Stone out to look over as Gali, Lewa, and Tahu reached them.

"Okay," Tahu said with a frown as he closed in. "What did you…whoa." His gaze was on the ornately patterned, dusty tan rock that Onua was holding. "Is that what I think it is?" The Onu-Matoran nodded as he looked it over.

"Yeah and…" He blinked. "…It has your name on it." He looked at the other Stones. "And look, this one is Pohatu's!" He held the two Stones out to the pair, who both took theirs with caution and excitement. He pulled out two more.

"Me and Lewa?" He half said, half asked as he put his on his lap and passed the other to its respective owner. Drawing the last two out, he looked them over and said as he handed them to the last two children.

"Kopaka and Gali." As they accepted them, Gali asked.

"But what do we do? And why us? Sh-should we well Toa Lhikan about it?" Kopaka made a slight, almost whimper-like noise as he looked at the others.

"I… I don't think we should…I don't know why, b-but I've got a bad feeling about telling him this…" Onua thought a while, and was about to speak, when the dusty tan on the six Stones began to crumble, falling away and leaving a brightly glowing crystal in each of the children's hands. Not only this, but six slots opened up on the Toa Suva, each glowing one of the Stones' colors. Onua could feel his heart beating faster as he stood up, holding his grey-black Stone in one hand as he looked for the slot that matched his.

"Come on," He said when he found the right hole. "Time to embrace our Destiny. Who's with me?" The other five children all nodded as they located their own slots, Lewa notably grinning with excitement and a childish glee as he did so. Looking at each other for a few moments, they one-by-one slid their Toa Stones into the Suva. At first, nothing happened… when suddenly a pillar of blindingly bright light erupted from the dome-shaped object, shooting towards the ceiling. Onua winced as he and the other five children stared at the pillar in awe and wonder. Six tendrils of energy split off the pillar, each hovering above the children before lashing out and hitting them. The light in the room was intense, and as Onua felt himself get knocked over, a rush of foreign energy coursed through him, seemingly charging every ounce of his being with incredible and unimaginable power.

When the light finally faded away, Onua could hear his companions gasping for breath, much like he was. A quiet groan came from where Pohatu had been, and a voice, familiar yet different, asked dazedly.

"Wh-what just happened to us? What was that?" A voice similar to Tahu's responded.

"Whatever that was…it was awesome." Onua could hear quiet sniffling from where Kopaka was, but the boy didn't speak up. Gali, on the other hand, did.

"We just became more than we could ever be without the Toa Stones… If I'm not mistaken, we just became Toa." Lewa let out a dazed whoop, his own voice, like the others, altered by the power of the Suva.

"Whoo! We're actually Toa-Heroes now! We're Toa-Heroes! This is so cool!"

"It is," Onua said, startled by the changes of his own voice, now deeper and earthier in tone. "But I have to wonder why it was us. What will we face in the future?"

"Who cares?" Tahu commented airily. "We're Toa now. We can do anything we want! No bully, blunder, or bad guy, will be able to stop us!" Kopaka's weak and altered voice spoke up.

"Y-you don't get it, do you? This isn't a game… We're Toa because the city needs us… There is a Code to obey…" Tension was rising in the air again as the six children stood up. Pohatu, most likely wanting to change the topic, asked.

"What do we do now? Should we tell Toa Lhikan that we just used those without getting permission? He's gonna find out eventually." All six seemed to think this over as they started to move towards the door. Onua had already taken note that things seemed much too bleary to be in focus by any stretch of the imagination, and he grimaced. Hoping it would clear up soon, he commented.

"Probably a better idea to tell at least one person who might know what to do about it." He tripped off the pedestal, having not realized it ended where it did, and groaned. "Is anyone else having issues with seeing properly?" He got a five-kid-chorus of the word 'no', and sighed. "Oh… alright then. Maybe I'm just the slowpoke on this one. Anyways, let's go." Pushing himself to his feet, the new Toa of Earth squinted towards the doorway, and started on his way, the other five hurrying along after him. Even with bleary vision, Onua could tell they were all somewhat nervous. He didn't blame them either, he was inwardly terrified about the thought of telling one of the adults, or at least an older Toa, like Matau, that they had just become Toa without getting an all-clear to do so. It was then that Gali asked.

"Why were the Toa Stones even here? I heard they were in the Onu-Metru Archives, and that only someone like Toa Whenua would know where they were. The fact they were here is really confusing me…" Pohatu shrugged.

"Maybe whoever moved them decided that the Archives weren't safe enough? It's a good reason to put them somewhere unexpected."

"He's right…" Kopaka said quietly. "And according to something I read, the M…M-Makuta never enter the Great Temple… I'm not sure why b-but putting the Toa Stones here would put them out of reach…" Tahu rolled his eyes.

"Who cares about the 'why'? They were here, we used them, and we're Toa now. End of problem as far as I can see it." Kopaka frowned mildly.

"Clearly you can't see very far…" He murmured. "There is always a 'why'… Ignoring it can be a big mistake sometimes. If we know the 'why', we know what we can do about it. Not knowing would be a large problem in the bigger picture…" Tahu ignored him completely, more interested in how to use his power than why he even had it in the first place. Onua sighed. He could tell already that Tahu and Kopaka would most likely clash for the rest of their lives. It was then that an all-too-familiar voice spoke from behind them.

"So, who's responsible for what you six just did?" It was Toa Lhikan.


	38. Chapter 38: Small Accomplishments

"We're doomed if they catch us!"

"Thanks for that reminder!"

Vakama couldn't believe it. Only moments ago he'd foreseen disaster, and now… now it was unfolding, threatening to drag the twins down with it. His mind was racing, trying to clear the panic and recall what happened next at the same time. "We need to find a way to get rid of them before they get rid of us!" Mihkoro shot him an uneasy glare, though he didn't say a word, trying to come up with a means of escape. Vakama knew it was only a matter of time until it would be too late to get away, but how could they? That's when it came to him.

"Time… of course!" Mihkoro looked at him with obvious confusion.

"What have you got? Spit it out before we're both dead!" Vakama didn't answer. Focussing on drawing up the one thing that could save them, he half said, half declared.

"I call upon the Vahi, the Mask of Time!" Mihkoro's jaw dropped as a strange looking mask seemed to form on Vakama's face. Gold and glowing faintly, the peculiar accessory seemed almost to give its bearer more hope in the situation. The mask glowed even brighter as the ground's shaking seemed to slow, though the two brothers were seemingly unaffected by the slowing of time.

"Where did you get that thing?" Mihkoro exclaimed, red eyes wide as he turned his attention back to where he was running. Vakama managed a weak laugh as he struggled to maintain control, his head already throbbing due to the intense strain the Vahi was putting on him.

"I crafted it, Mihkoro… Made it out of the six Great Disks…" His voice betrayed the pain in his head. Mihkoro nearly tripped.

"You're joking. There's no way someone like you could have gathered the Great Disks, let alone craft the Mask of Time!"

"I didn't do it alone you know… I had help with finding the Disks. But that's not important…" Vakama's control on the mask faded, returning time to its normal speed. The ground was giving way beneath him now. Pulling the Vahi off his face, he gasped out.

"Mihkoro, catch!" Once Mihkoro's attention was caught, Vakama threw the Mask of Time, his brother catching it on impulse alone. But before he could be asked why, the ground dropped out beneath the Toa of Fire, plunging him into darkness.

A loud snap and a sharp stab of pain left him sprawled on the floor of the next level down, and biting his lip to stop himself from screaming. It didn't take a genius to know one of his legs had just broken, and judging by the agony shooting through both, the other had come incredibly close to it as well. The coldness of the stone floor sent shivers rippling down his spine, as well as made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"This is so…not my day…" Vakama muttered, inhaling sharply as he tried to sit up. "I hope Mihkoro makes it out of here…" A cold and merciless laugh echoed down the dark hallway towards him.

"So," A cold, female voice sneered. "This is where you turned up. You got your little Brother out of a sticky situation, you know. Too bad his relief will be short lived." The Toa of Fire quickly drew his disk launcher, a freezing kanoka loaded and ready to fire. The voice laughed. "Oh please, do you really think your elementary weapon can compete with the will of the Makuta? Embrace the truth that you are as good as dead." Vakama didn't let this sink in.

"Oh really? What makes you so sure? It may not seem powerful, but in the hands of a Toa, even the smallest weapon could be dangerous. Tell me, can you catch a phantom?" His eyes flashed brightly as he seemed to fade out of existence. The female Makuta cursed loudly, moving into view. She was incredibly tall, and one look at her multi-tailed whip told Vakama that it was exceedingly painful to be hit by. Forcing himself to get up, the Toa fired, hitting her leg and causing it to freeze solid. She cursed loudly, trying to free up her leg…and missing that Vakama unleashed an enlargement disk, aimed at her whip. He knew it was a risky shot, but if it worked, the weapon would be too heavy to use. His shot missed, hitting her chest plate and causing it to grow so large it fell right off, leaving her with only her black muscle top to shield her torso from attack. Looking up quickly and drawing her whip, she lashed out towards where Vakama had shot it from, only to find out that he'd moved to a different location. He turned visible now, firing a shrinking disk. The female leaned out of the way, laughing. However, when she saw Vakama smile, the laughing subsided.

"You're forgetting something, Makuta."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Vakama's smile grew.

"That disk was made in Ga-Metru." Her eyes widened, knowing full well that Ga-Metru disks could change direction at the user's whim. Before she could move out of the way of the rebounding disk, it hit the small of her back. Almost instantly she began to shrink, until she was no larger than an unsharpened pencil. Cursing and glaring at him as Vakama limped over and picked her up with two fingers, she crossed her arms and kicked in vain to get free. Setting her on the palm of his other hand, the Toa commented.

"If you hadn't been trying to kill me a moment ago, I'd say you were kind of cute when you're tiny."

"Shut up!" She squeaked angrily. "Just shut up!" Vakama squinted at her face, and his smile turned to a grin.

"My word Tiny, are you blushing?"

"No I'm not! Now set me down and set me right this instant!" He got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hm…how about no? You're far too dangerous when you're full size. Now, how about you tell me what's going on here. Why not start by telling me your intentions with the Toa Stones."

"Never!"

"Well, I could send you back to your boss in a pink gift-wrapped box. And of course, it'd have to have a bow…" Her eyes grew wide in horror at the concept.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Well you'd best start talking then. The longer you delay, the more tempting the box theory is."

"Fine, fine! I'll tell you what I…" However, she was cut off by a deep and sinister laugh. The miniaturized female went pale in the face. Looking up at Vakama she begged, sounding terrified.

"H-hide me!" he didn't need her to repeat it, and quickly tucked her under his ball cap. A figure could be seen moving closer, and as it did, Vakama realized with horror…

…That this was the shrouded being from his visions. This was none other than Teridax himself.


	39. Chapter 39: The Past Revealed

All six children turned, staring nervously, and guiltily, into his face. Knowing the truth was best, Onua stammered, swallowing quietly as he did so.

"I-it was my idea, sir… I started it…" Pohatu quickly added, not wanting all the blame to fall on Onua's shoulders.

"B-But Kopaka and I encouraged him!" Kopaka nodded timidly in agreement.

"And Lewa, Tahu and I just followed along with it." Gali interjected. "It was a group effort, I promise it was! Please don't blame Onua for all of it, sir, we didn't do anything to stop him!"

"It's true, Toa-Hero Lhikan. We are to be trouble-blamed, not Onua!" Lewa confirmed. Tahu, not wanting to let them get the weight without him, spoke up.

"I failed too, sir. I had loads of time to say no, but I didn't. Don't give Onua the brunt of the scolding." Lhikan listened to their pleading and arguments, and started to laugh quietly. The new Toa blinked, looking at each other for a few moments in bewilderment before looking back at the Toa Mangai, and Onua asked curiously.

"You're not mad at us, sir? Even when we took what wasn't ours?" Lhikan laughed a little more and smiled as he said.

"Not yours? Onua, you said it yourself that your names were on those Toa Stones, did you not? You and the other five are destined to be great and mighty Toa."

"It is true." A soft, female voice said as the lady in the blue robe moved into view, standing beside Toa Lhikan and looking the children over. Her hood was down presently, showing her dark skin and hair, and the peaceful gleam in her bright, yet warm, orange eyes. "The six of you are part of a prophecy foretold several years ago, and now half of that prophecy has been fulfilled." Tahu seemed confused.

"Only half? What's the other half?" She turned her gaze to him.

"You must defeat the Master of Shadows. As we speak, the Toa Metru are being picked off like flies in a spider's web." She looked them all over again. "Lhikan has already agreed to train you. But first…" Her gaze turned to Kopaka. "I need you to come with me for a moment. There is something I need to tell you." Pohatu looked at Kopaka, picking up on his fear.

"Ma'am, not to be rude, but… can you tell him here? It might be better for him…"

"I am sorry, Pohatu, but this is something that Kopaka must face on his own. There are certain truths he has to know." Lewa frowned, opening his mouth to protest, but before he could speak, Kopaka took a shaky step closer to her.

"I…I want to know these truths… I want to learn them." She smiled faintly as she turned and started to walk away.

"Then learn you shall." The boy hurried after her, fidgeting as she lead him into a side room. Once the door was closed, she said softly.

"Your parents died when you were little, didn't they." He looked startled, but nodded. A small smile formed on her face as she knelt so she was on eye level. "No they didn't." She half whispered. "They are still alive, longing for the day they can safely return and see how you've grown up." The boy's eyes widened, tears welling up in them as he stared at her.

"They…they're alive?" He asked nervously. She nodded, drawing a silver, rectangle-shaped locket from a small pocket on her robe, and gently pressed it into his hand.

"That's right, Kopaka. And they wanted you to have this." He looked at it nervously, fumbling to open it as he looked it over. Finally he got it open, and looked at the two pictures inside.

One was a photo of his three older sisters, smiling happily at the camera. In the arms of the youngest, who was in the middle, and appeared to be twelve, was a pale skinned, blue-eyed baby boy, wrapped in a pale blue blanket, and sucking his thumb with immeasurable cuteness and peace on his face. Kopaka sniffled as the tears fell faster. His three older sisters all looked so happy, so blissfully at peace with the world. All three of them had darker skin than Kopaka did, though the eldest and middle born had pearly white hair, whilst the youngest had black. His sisters all had orange eyes, each a different shade, and all full of life. Whimpering quietly, he looked at the other picture.

Two people were in this one, not including the blue eyed baby in the woman's arms. The man looked a lot like Kopaka did, other than the obvious fact he was older by a long shot. His hair was white as snow, his skin pale, and his eyes a fierce and bright, icy blue that had an almost feral look about them. There was no doubt that this man was his father.

The woman, in deep contrast to the man beside her, had dark skin, long black hair that was mildly curled, and bright, fiery orange eyes that, despite the energy within, bore a mildly calm look about them. Kopaka blinked, eyes widening as he stared at her.

"But…this lady…she's…" He looked up, only to see the lady in the blue robe had vanished. Kopaka looked around, feeling highly confused as he searched the room with his eyes.

"…Mom?"


	40. Chapter 40: The King of Shadows

"We finally meet, Toa Vakama. I must admit that I'm somewhat impressed. You escaped the Rahkshi, defeated one of my generals, and turned my own son against me, all within the same day." Shivers of fear and uncertainty rippled through the Toa Metru with every syllable the shrouded being uttered. Mustering up his courage, he responded.

"Well someone had to pull it off at some point or another. What do you want with us?" Teridax laughed again, causing Vakama to recoil.

"You?" He asked, as though it were somewhat amusing to him that Vakama would ask that. "I don't want anything with you. I simply want the Toa Stones and the Mask of Time." The Toa tried to stay as unshaken looking as possible, though he had a feeling he wasn't doing very well at hiding it.

"I'd have thought you'd want your general back, Teridax." The Makuta king laughed at the mention of his name.

"So, Mihkoro told you my name. Isn't that cute. He probably left out the fact that he and I murdered that weakling Ko-Matoran's family a few days prior to him finding you." The Makuta's smirk turned to a scowl. "However, someone chased him right to your door. Ironic, since Mihkoro wasn't traceable during that time." Vakama looked horrified, though it soon boiled into anger.

"So you're the one he's so afraid of!"

"Well spotted, though you're slow on seeing it. Why else would that whelp show up covered in blood at your door at two in the morning, begging like a homeless dog for crumbs in the garbage bin? He certainly didn't go there, crying your name, by accident." Teridax's smirk returned now. "His sisters screamed the way your Sister will when we find her. Maybe you'll still be alive to hear it." Vakama fired a weakness disk at the Makuta, but he shot it down with a bolt of shadows. The Toa of Fire flung his hand out, hurling a ball of flames, but it too was avoided.

"Oh please." Teridax said, feigning a yawn. "Is that the best you can do? What kind of Toa are you? Or perhaps you aren't a Toa at all. Perhaps you are merely a Matoran, hiding behind a Toa's armor. Which is it, Vakama?"

"I am a Toa. Nothing you say will ever change that fact!" Again the Toa Metru launched a fireball, though it was easily dodged. Using as much energy as he had was beginning to take a toll on him now and there was no way of hiding it.

"You're weak, Vakama. Always have been, always will be." The shadows around his feet began to swirl ominously, pulling him down into them. In past his waist by the time he could react, the Toa grabbed at the ground ahead of himself with one hand, the other taking his ball cap off, scooping the female Makuta into it in the process, and throwing it down the hall, hoping she'd have an okay landing. Now barely to keep his head and shoulders out of the darkness, Vakama clawed at the floor desperately, trying to pull himself free. Teridax moved closer, standing over the struggling Toa of Fire with an expression of dark and malicious pleasure sprawled across his well tanned looking face. His red eyes seemed to glow with mercilessness as he taunted, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"What's the matter, Vakama? Too weak and tired to save yourself? If you can't even do that, how do you intend to save your friends? Face it, Toa, you're doomed to fail in every endeavour you try. You are a failure, unfit to lead the Toa Metru. It's only a matter of time before you kill them all with your mistakes."

"N-no…" Vakama gasped out. "I won't g-give in! You're lying!"

"If I was lying," Teridax mused. "Why are you trapped in my vortex? Why are you trying so feebly to escape the inevitable? It's over, Vakama, and you know it. Just let go. Embrace your fate like a man instead of fighting it like a rebellious child." The last two words lingered in his mind as he struggled. Lewa and the other five children were chosen for greatness and to be the Successors of a Toa Team… Realization hit him like Matau crashing. He was one of the Toa that had to step down and support the new Toa, even if they didn't have their power yet. Even if it meant letting go and becoming a prisoner.

Sudden pressure on one of his hands snapped the Toa from his thoughts, and he looked up to see that Teridax was standing partially on his hand, slowly applying pressure and eventually making Vakama let go with that hand. As the Makuta king moved to step on Vakama's other hand, the Toa spoke.

"You know, I've come to learn something over my years as a Toa."

"Oh?" Teridax sneered. "And what would that be?" Vakama smiled determinedly.

"No matter what happens, never fear the shadows." And with that, he let go, falling into the darkness and vanishing completely.


	41. Chapter 41: Hot and Cold

"Toa Lhikan!" The Toa of Fire blinked and turned, looking at Kopaka curiously as he ran over.

"What is it, Kopaka?"

"That lady in the blue robe…did she come by here a moment or two ago? I have to know!" Tahu snickered as he listened to the conversation. Luckily, Onua shot him a warning look, as though daring him to say what he was thinking of, and the redhead promptly silenced himself. Ignoring this, Lhikan nodded a little.

"That I did. She said she had to go because something had come up. Why? Did something happen?"

"N-no sir." Kopaka replied awkwardly. "It's just…well, I had something I really wanted to ask her… Did she say when she'd come back?" The Toa Mangai shook his head, sighing quietly.

"No actually. But knowing Helryx, she probably won't come back for a while." Gali's jaw dropped and, not seeing Kopaka's saddened expression, asked.

"That was Toa Helryx? The REAL Toa Helryx? Oh my gosh!" Onua and Pohatu looked surprised as well, both blinking several times. "She's a super powerful Toa! She wrote the Toa Code, and was the first 'official' Toa in existence! Meeting her is a Ga-Matoran's dream come true!" Tahu seemed surprised, but then turned to Kopaka, looking as though he was angry about something.

"Why would she talk to you if she's so good?" He demanded. "What makes you so special anyway?" Gali looked infuriated.

"Tahu!" Lhikan put a hand on her shoulder, saying quietly.

"Shh… They are Toa now. Let them settle their differences. No longer do they need to be told off." Gali looked highly startled at his words, as though she wanted to argue, but said nothing as she turned back to her new Brothers with worry in her eyes.

"Is status all you can think of?" Kopaka snapped, his tone cold and eyes narrow as he glared at Tahu. "Just because you have everything together doesn't mean you're better than everyone else." The temperature seemed to rise slightly as Tahu clenched his fists.

"I'm not better than everyone, but I'm better than you by a long shot. Why would she choose you when you're the weakest of us?" The rising temperature suddenly began to drop as Kopaka crossed his arms.

"Because you're not half as important to her compared to me. But you wouldn't understand that. You're too high and mighty to figure it out." Lewa shivered, his wings ruffling up a bit as he squeaked nervously.

"Can we please stay calm-peaceful?" Tahu shot him a scowl, as though telling him to stay out of the argument. Turning back to Kopaka, he hissed.

"At least I still have a family. What do you have?" Without warning, the temperature dropped to freezing. Frost started to creep across the floor, spreading from where Kopaka was standing. Fear crossed Tahu's face as he started to shiver. However, before he could say anything about it, the new Toa of Ice spoke, walking slowly towards the redhead.

"You might have a family, but mine died for me. And for your information, I just learned that my parents are still alive. And something else that you might want to know, is that Toa Helryx showed me what they look like." He held up the silver locket for Tahu to see. "My family is in here, Tahu. Their pictures are there to remind me there is still someone in my family that loves me. Do you want to see who they are?" Tahu shivered as he nodded, rubbing his arms weakly to try and warm himself up. "Well too bad. You aren't good enough to know who they are. Grow up and I might show you sometime." With that said, Kopaka turned and walked away, the frost and cold air seeming to follow after him. Tahu started crying, steamy tears rolling down his cheeks in torrents. Lhikan sighed.

"Well," He said quietly. "That's that. Perhaps we can all learn from this argument." He turned as a loud crashing noise came from down a nearby hallway. "Matau! I need you for a moment!" All he got in response was a dazed groan, and a giggle. Soon, Matau and Nokama came into view, both smiling a bit.

"Toa Nokama, you're awake!" Gali cheered, running over and hugging the Toa Metru. "Guess what Toa Nokama!" Pohatu sauntered over, grinning broadly.

"Yeah, please guess!" Lewa flew over as well, his own grin surpassing even Pohatu's gleeful one. Tahu, on the other hand, remained where he was. Glaring at the floor through his tears, the boy sniffled quietly.

"I…I hate him…" A firm, yet gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, and he looked up into Lhikan's concerned face.

"Is it truly hatred?" He asked softly. "Or are you just angry with him?"

"I… I don't know… He just really bothers me… he's so quiet and serious and seems like he knows everything." Lhikan smiled faintly.

"He doesn't know everything though, Tahu. He might know a lot, but he doesn't know it all." The red haired by glared at the floor as he muttered bitterly.

"Then what doesn't he know?"

"He doesn't know you. So far he's only seen the proud side of you, the side that hates to be wrong. You have to show him the other side of you. The caring side that you show when you are with your family." He paused, smiling a little more as he recalled something. "You remind me of another person I used to know. He was just as fiery in spirit as you are, always ready to prove himself worthy of being a Toa. And, just like you, he had a Kopaka in his life that just drove him crazy. Right from day one, these two always clashed, argued, and had unsettled scores." Tahu wiped his tears and sniffled quietly before asking.

"What happened to them?" His tone sounded as though he were afraid they turned on each other physically as well as verbally. Lhikan's smile grew.

"They ended up being stronger friends than anyone else in their team. Their bond was so powerful that it lead one to sacrifice his own freedom so the other could remain free. You see Tahu, even people like them, or even you and Kopaka, can become so strong of friends, that not even the Master of Shadows can tear that friendship apart. All it takes is a little opening up." Tahu took a long while to think that over. Could he and Kopaka really be as close as the two people Lhikan had just told him about? Deciding that anything was worth trying once, the boy nodded a bit.

"Ok… I'll try it." He then paused, blinking. "Sir, who were the two people in your story?" Lhikan smiled a bit more.

"They were a pair of incredible people from a team called the Toa Hagah." He explained. "The Tahu in this story was a Toa of Fire by the name of Norik, and the Kopaka a Toa of Ice named Kualus. Norik was my mentor for quite some time, until something happened and he gave himself up to protect Kualus. Sadly, the rest of that team vanished a month or two later. I haven't heard anything about or from them since." Tahu nodded a bit, and was about to speak, when a scream echoed to them from where Kopaka had gone. Both Toa of Fire turned, but before Lhikan could tell him to stay put, Tahu took off at a run, the other four children racing after him. Nokama and Matau hurried over to Lhikan, both looking worried.

"Should we go and help them?" Nokama asked anxiously. What the Toa Mangai said in response was startling.

"…no."

"What?" Matau exclaimed. "Why not?" Lhikan didn't look at the pair as he replied, his voice quiet, yet confident in tone.

"It is time the children learned that they no longer need the Toa to save them. They must learn to find the Toa that lies within each of their hearts. Come, let us see how they find their true identity, as the Toa they are meant to be."


	42. Chapter 42: For Destiny

That's it, boy… cry long and hard like the weak little Matoran you are." Kopaka shrieked as he was shaken by his captor, tears streaming down his face as he bawled, eyes squeezed shut.

"L-Let me go!" He wailed, too afraid to even try to escape. "Leave m-me alone!" Nidihki laughed mercilessly as he listened to the boy's sobbing, thoroughly getting amused by how feeble his hostage seemed to be.

"How can a whelp like you be destined for the path of a Toa?" A voice shouted out at him before an answer could be had, sounding infuriated.

"Oy! Bug-face! Set him down!" Kopaka shakily opened his eyes, startled to see that it was Tahu that'd spoken. And if Tahu hadn't been enough of a shock to him, the other four being present made the surprise even greater. Nidihki seemed vaguely surprised, and soon started to laugh coldly.

"Oh look, five more children to play with. What fun this will be." He glanced towards his left, and said loudly. "Come on out, Krekka. There's enough for both of us to have fun." The hulking, one eyed giant came into view, laughing stupidly. Lewa gulped.

"Uhm…a-anyone have a quick-plan? Because we're in deep trouble-danger now…" Tahu looked the two Dark Hunters over briefly before saying quietly to the other four kids, his expression a determined and fiery one.

"Onua, Pohatu, take the big one. You two should be strong enough to take him down. Lewa and Gali, we'll take on the creepy green one. Use numbers to our advantage. That big guy looks pretty dense, and the green one can't hit everywhere at once." The other four nodded a little, though it was plain they were all a bit nervous about the plan.

"And if we get clobbered?" Pohatu asked quietly. Tahu's fist clenched.

"We won't be, Pohatu. We're Toa, and Kopaka needs us. All five of us." His right fist clenched, sparks shooting from his fingers. Throwing this fist into the air, he shouted. "For Unity!" Onua and Pohatu couldn't help but grin as they clenched their fists, ready to fight as they yelled.

"For Duty!" Gali smiled determinedly and Lewa spread his wings as he grinned, and together they declared.

"For Destiny!" Krekka seemed confused about the children's little war cry, and Nidihki laughed… until an unexplainable wind whipped up in the room, lifting Lewa into the air. Gali and Tahu ran at him, Lewa hurtling towards the mutant from the air. Onua and Pohatu charged at Krekka, catching him off guard and leaving him open for attack. Nidihki on the other hand, fired an energy net at Tahu, who barely moved out of the way in time, though it gave Gali a chance to ram full tilt into one of the Dark Hunter's legs, knocking him off balance and nearly making him drop Kopaka. As Gali staggered back, dazed from the impact, Nidihki took aim, only to have Lewa circle around from behind and kick the back of his head, throwing the hybrid's aim off and almost making him shoot himself.

Onua in the meantime had fallen back, watching as Pohatu ran circles around Krekka, who spun on the spot as he tried to keep track of the young Toa of Stone. The boy's eyes flashed bright orange as his speed began to pick up, and he seemed to start blurring as he went. Krekka groaned dazedly as he spun over and over until he staggered, too dizzy to keep going. Pohatu skidded to a stop, winding up leaving a long mark all the way across the room because of how fast he'd been going. As Pohatu shot off, just about ramming into the wall, Onua moved in, winding his arm back.

"Hey! Muscle-head!" Krekka turned dazedly to try and focus on the twelve year old. "Try this on for size!" With that, he unleashed the full fury of his strength, eyes flashing emerald green as his fist collided with Krekka's gut, sending the giant literally flying backwards and making him hit the wall so hard he left massive cracks in the stone.

"Tahu look out!" The red head looked just in time to see an energy net go hurtling towards him. He let out a yell of fear, eyes glowing bright red as he raised his hands to try and shield his face… but the blow never came. Blinking, he looked up to see a transparent, fiery red barrier had formed around him, shielding him from the attack. Smirking, he said loudly.

"Thanks for the warning, Gali!" The girl simply nodded as she waved her arms to catch Nidihki's attention, just in time for Lewa to deliver another kick to his head, forcing the Dark Hunter to drop Kopaka, who ran to the farthest corner of the room, bawling and terrified. Seeing Kopaka's fear seemed to tick Gali off, because without warning, two high-pressure jets of water shot from her hands, which she quickly aimed at Nidihki, blasting him backwards and against the wall, smashing his head against it and knocking him out with a solid sounding thud from the impact of his head on the wall. Pohatu rushed over to Kopaka now, dropping to his knees and hugging the terrified boy to try and make him feel better.

"You're ok, Kopaka." He said encouragingly as he gently let go. "You're gonna be just fine." The other four children moved in now as well. Kopaka continued sobbing as he looked them over, his eye piece askew on his face and his blue eyes wide and glistening.

"Y-you saved me…" He managed to whisper. "W-why? What makes me s-so special?" Onua chuckled as he rubbed his bloody hand, trying to dull the pain from hitting Krekka as hard as he had.

"You're one of us, Kopaka." He said with a grin. "We aren't going to just up and leave you to be carried off by creeps like those two." Lewa nodded in agreement.

"We're Toa-Heroes now." He piped. "We gotta look out for each other!"

"Besides," Gali said with a small smile. "That's what friends do, isn't it?" Tahu hesitated before adding to it, holding a hand out to help Kopaka up.

"That, and we need you. Who's going to be the overly smart one, other than you, anyway? We already proved it's not me." Kopaka blinked, looking startled.

"Y-you… need me?" He asked. "I…I'm really needed for this?" Tahu nodded.

"Mhm. Besides, you're the only one who gets on my nerves. That's got to count for something, right?" A weak smile tugged at Kopaka's lips as he shakily took hold of Tahu's hand and accepted help standing up.

"Yeah…I g-guess it does count for something." Pohatu grinned as he too stood.

"See? We told you that we needed you on our team. Nobody can push Tahu's buttons like you can, and that's a sport I could only dream of scoring in!" Gali started to giggle, Lewa soon joining her, and eventually being followed by the other four children, Kopaka still shaken but obviously feeling better.

"F-for Destiny?" He asked weakly. Onua grinned as he and the other Successors all joined in answering him.

"For Destiny!" It was then that Lhikan came into view with Nokama and Matau as he said.

"For Destiny. Well done, my Brothers and Sister. Not only for defeating two fully trained Dark hunters, but also for holding true to each other. Toa Helryx was right when she said you six would be some of the greatest Toa to walk the island. However, this victory is small compared to what you must accomplish in the near future."

"Boy is that the truth." A new voice commented irritably. All nine Toa turned to face the one who had spoken. His skin was well tanned, his face hidden behind a black mask that showed only his fiery red eyes. His hair was black as night, fading to a rich, ruby red color near the ends. Kopaka got one look at him and an unmistakable anger crossed his face.

"Y-You!" The figure glanced at him blankly.

"Oh look, you again. Unfortunately I don't have time to mess with your head any more than I already have. So put a cork in it." He then looked at Lhikan, Matau, and Nokama, his gaze lingering on the Toa of Water as he commented. "Hey gorgeous. Long time no see. I notice that your kindergarten class found those Toa stones somehow. Quite amusing. Anyway…" He now looked at Lhikan.

"Your pet had a run-in with 'you know who' by the way. Mata Nui knows where he is now. Most likely in the Coliseum like the rest of your missing crew." He paused, mocking surprise. "Well geez, I just let slip where Teridax is, how silly of me. Now you know where to take your kindergartners for a field trip. Let's hope you don't screw it up like the last time you were entrusted with children. You and I both know what happened to yours eighteen years ago." Lhikan's fists clenched.

"Who are you?" He asked, his tone less than impressed. "Why are you telling us all this? Just what do you want?" The masked one laughed faintly.

"My name doesn't matter. I don't want anything. As for why I'm telling you all this juicy gossip, I'm doing it because it's the right thing to do. It's what a Toa would do, albeit more politely than I am, but I don't care about courtesy. Vakama and the other three need your toddler Toa to save them. I recommend you get a move on before someone dies." He paused, as though thinking a bit, and gave them a dark looking smirk. "I heard Nuju was first in line." And before anyone could stop him, the darkly clad figure slipped back into the shadows, and vanished. Nokama looked worriedly at Lhikan, her face pale.

"What do we do now?" The Toa Mangai's response was grim and solid.

"There is only one thing we can do." He said quietly. "We train the children, and bring the fight to the Makuta. But first… these new Toa need weapons. Come, we must prepare for the battle we are about to start."


	43. Chapter 43:  The Truth Hurts

"Okay, remind me how you got us into this again?"

Vakama sighed, his eyes closed as he tried to come up with a way to say he screwed up without sounding harsh. The Toa of Ice strapped to the chair in front of him had asked that same question when they first were put in the dismal and small room that seemed void of furnishings, save the two restraining chairs that faced each other, in which the Toa were now trapped.

"I already told you why, Nuju." The white haired man sighed, and Vakama could picture him shaking his head.

"You told me it was an accident, followed by you muttering something about a major screw up. So which was it?" Vakama didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. It was bad enough that they were stuck in the same room, facing each other. "Vakama, don't ignore me. What did you do?" The Toa of Fire tried to change topics.

"Wonder why we're in here together. Any theory?"

"Pain obviously, but that doesn't answer my question."

"What if I don't want to answer your question?"

"You screwed up, didn't you?"

"…Big time…"

"What did you tell him?" Again Vakama didn't respond. "…You didn't tell him where the Vahi is, did you?"

"…Kinda." Nuju groaned, tilting his head back as best he could before closing his eyes.

"Mata Nui…" He muttered. "We're all going to die now." Vakama blinked, a little surprised by his Brother's words.

"I said 'kind of'. He doesn't have a location." Nuju opened his eyes, looking at Vakama questioningly.

"You didn't give it to the airhead, did you?"

"Matau? I wouldn't trust him with a packing peanut in the state he's in. I gave it to Mihkoro." Nuju's face went several shades paler than usual.

"You had better be joking, Vakama, because Mihkoro is bad news. Do you even know what he's like?"

"Of course I do. He was the one who saved Nokama, and brought me to the Archives."

"Wait, he did what?" Unfortunately, Vakama didn't get a chance to explain, because the door opened, and two people entered the room. The Toa of Fire swallowed, having no way to see who was behind him, but judging by Nuju's face, he could tell it wasn't good.

"So," Teridax's voice said coolly. "I hope you had a nice chat. One of you probably won't have a voice to speak with by the time we're through." The Makuta king and his assistant moved into view as the door closed, the latter pushing a small cart with him as he positioned himself beside Nuju.

"What are you going to do to him?" Vakama asked, panic lacing his voice as he eyed the bottle of pale green liquid on the cart. Teridax laughed, his tone merciless and cold.

"That depends on you. Tell me, where did Mihkoro take the Vahi?" The Toa of Fire swallowed, his mind reeling. How was he supposed to answer a question like that? As far as he knew, his twin could've destroyed the Mask of Time by now.

"I…I don't know." Teridax rolled his eyes.

"Don't be boring, Vakama. You and I both know you wouldn't entrust such a powerful artefact to a complete stranger, without telling him where to put it. Only a fool would do something that stupid." By now beads of sweat were forming on the Toa's forehead. "I'll ask you again, Vakama. Last chance before the real problems start. Where is the Mask of Time?" The sweat beads began rolling down his face as the Toa responded, his voice shaky and obviously full of nervousness for Nuju's health.

"I already told you, I don't know where the Vahi is. It could even be destroyed by now!" The Makuta king sighed, shaking his head as though he were disappointed.

"Perhaps hearing your Brother's screams will give you reason to give me a real answer." He turned, nodding once to the assistant, who smirked as he wrapped his fingers into Nuju's hair and forced his head back. The other hand reached for the bottle of green liquid, picking it up and pressing the mouth of it to the icy Toa's lower lip. Nuju began to struggle, trying to get his head free, but it was all in vain, and once he was still once more, the assistant tipped the bottle, trickling some of the contents into the Toa's mouth.

No sooner has the liquid hit his tongue, than Nuju began writhing and choking, trying to spit out what was in his mouth, only to seemingly have some go down his wind pipe, bringing forth a full fledged scream of agony, as though the Toa were being burned alive. As the assistant pulled the bottle back, Nuju made a strangled, swallowing noise. He screamed again, tears pouring down his face like small waterfalls as he writhed and shuddered. Vakama's face drained of all color that was left in it.

"Wh-what did you do to him?" He half yelled, half shrieked because of fear. Teridax smirked darkly at him as the assistant set down the bottle and left the room.

"Amazing what antidermis can do to a Toa, isn't it? It can cause so much pain, even in the faintest of amounts. And the small sample he had was diluted! Don't worry though, the pain will stop in a few hours…if he's lucky." And with a cruel and cold laugh, the Makuta king left the room. Vakama started struggling, his body temperature sky rocketing as he watched Nuju jerk and squirm violently in his chair.

"N-Nuju!" Through the tears, gasps, and loud moans, the Toa of Ice managed to choke out.

"Y-you'd better find a way out…b-before he comes back…b-because if he d-doesn't kill you… I will…" Vakama looked even more horrified than before.

"I wasn't lying! That w-would've made it worse!" Nuju shook his head, though whether it was disagreement or just agony couldn't be determined.

"Y-you missed the point…" He whispered. "A-Antidermis isn't just physically d-damaging… it c-can drive a person mad… Ingest enough a-and a T-Toa will fall to d-darkness…antidermis is a p-poison!"

"I…I won't let them do that to you!" Vakama stammered out, thrashing even harder against the metal bonds that held him in the chair, unaware that they were starting to grow softer as they were heated by his excessively warm skin. Despite his pain, Nuju seemed to notice it vaguely, and looked back at Vakama.

"I'm already l-losing it… There's n-nothing you c-can do! I…" He seemed to be hurled into severe physical spasms before going limp, twitching every now and then. Eventually, he looked up at Vakama, a pain filled, yet sadistic sort of smirk on his face. Coughing out a hollow laugh, he taunted, his voice raspy and weak.

"You f-failed, Vakama. You failed me, j-just like you failed everyone else. Don't worry th-though, once you're d-dead, Nokama w-will be the first to join you." Vakama's temper flared, his body virtually glowing as his heat output increased rapidly. The metal binding began to melt as the Toa of Fire fought his way out of them. His whole frame shuddered as he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the pain in his legs as he limped towards Nuju… from whom all signs of darkness had faded, and now wore a weak smile. Vakama blinked, looking severely confused as his frame slowly started to cool. Nuju coughed a weak laugh and whispered.

"I knew th-that would work… come on, help me out of this infernal chair s-so we can leave… my b-back is starting t-to hurt…" Still surprised, though mentally smiling at Nuju's ploy to get him free, Vakama carefully heated the metal clasps and pulled them apart. The Toa of Ice shakily got up, nearly falling over in the process, but managed to steady himself. Glancing at the bottle of antidermis, he rasped.

"Bring th-that with us… we m-might need it…" Vakama gave him a concerned, and confused, expression.

"Why would we need that stuff?" Nuju mustered a small grin through the pain.

"you'll see… take some and pour it at the b-base of the door…" Still perplexed, the Toa of Fire did as he was instructed, and then moved back to his comrade. "Now… set it on fire."

"But…"

"Just do it." Now debating his Brother's very sanity, Vakama obliged, launching a small fireball at the puddle… and blowing the door clean off its hinges. Nuju glanced at the Toa of Fire, seemingly amused at his expression, despite the pain he felt inwardly. Vakama wore an expression of utter surprise. Of all the things that could happen, an explosion that large was not one of his theories.

"So," Nuju asked hoarsely. "We're keeping the bottle?"

"Oh yes. We are definitely keeping the bottle."


	44. Chapter 44: Finding Peace in Prison

"Nuju, are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"I will be when you stop asking me that." The two Toa had barely even gone half-way down the hallway before Nuju had stumbled and fell, the pain having intensified because of moving around. Propped up against the wall, the Toa of Ice sat waiting, hoping the pain would subside enough to warrant walking again. His Brother was keeping close watch for attackers presently, along side worrying himself silly about Nuju's health.

"Other than a poison, what exactly is antidermis anyway? It can't be a natural resource, I know that much." The white haired Toa was silent for a moment or two, thinking the question through before answering.

"You are right, and wrong." Vakama glanced at him quizzically.

"How can I be right and wrong at the same time?" Nuju sighed, wincing as he rasped out, his voice still sounding as though he had a severely sore throat, which was most likely true.

"Antidermis is the Makuta equivalent to the blood that pumps through our veins, Vakama, and just like our blood, synthetic antidermis can be created, though it is incredibly complicated and hazardous if not precisely concocted." The Toa of Fire looked horrified.

"Y-you mean they… they made you drink their blood?" The pale man nodded, coughing quietly as he did so.

"As d-disgusting as it is… yes, they did." Vakama cringed, looking as though he was likely to vomit because of what he was just told. Nuju could tell the concept sickened his younger Brother, and he had to admit that he himself was disgusted with what was forced down his throat. Looking Vakama over, he noted quietly.

"You're lucky none of the antidermis that hit your clothes had hit any bare skin… you'd learn what a real burn felt like." He forced himself to stand, his stomach churning painfully because of the antidermis within. "Come on…" He whispered. "Let's go while I still have strength to walk. The further we go, the better off we are." Vakama simply nodded, walking over and bracing the Toa of Ice with his frame, trying to lower his heat output so he wouldn't make things worse.

Progress was slow and tedious. Nuju stumbled several times along the way due to the antidermis, nearly pulling Vakama down because of it. More than a few times Vakama recommended they hesitate for a while to rest, but every time he did, the Toa of Ice refused.

"As long as you're ready t-to drop me at a moment's notice, we'll be alright…" He responded to the Toa of Fire's most recent suggestion. "J-just focus on what's around us instead of in us." Vakama grimaced.

"Yeah, ok… Just don't push yourself to breaking point. That would be worse than anything the Makuta could do to us…other than death." Nuju coughed a weak laugh.

"Are you k-kidding me? D-death would almost be a relief by this point. But for your sake, don't worry. I won't push my limits t-too badly."

"It's when you say things like that that I get worried. So don't say that. Actually, don't say anything. You sound awful."

"Fine, fine. I'll stop talking."

"You just talked."

"I was…"

"Shush. Just shush." The Toa of Ice mustered a weak smile, just nodding to show he understood. He had to admit to himself that he was thankful for Vakama's presence, even though he would've preferred the Toa wasn't there at all. The pair froze at the sound of someone coming towards them from around a corner. Nuju thought fast, trying to make his aching mind unearth a useful plan. Vakama came up with one first.

"Make a cup out of ice." Too in pain to argue, Nuju obliged, handing it to his Brother once it was made. The Toa of Fire poured some of the antidermis into it, and then set it down, sending it sliding across the floor towards the corner. Catching onto the idea, Nuju shattered the cup as it reached its destination. Just as the Makuta patrolling the hall came into view, Vakama sent a fireball flying towards the spilled liquid, making it explode, and effectively blasting the being back against the wall, knocking him out cold.

"That's what bad blood gets you." He commented blankly, much to Nuju's amusement as they continued on.

"Tell me," He rasped with a weak note of interest. "Since when did you take up humor as a leisurely pass time?" Vakama smiled, hiding the pain in his legs as best he could.

"Well, Matau isn't here to be amusing, and someone has to be a little funny. Now hu-aaaah!" The Toa of Fire's broken leg gave way beneath him, dropping him to the stone floor and causing him to drop the bottle, resulting in it shattering a ways away from them. His Brother nearly fell over on top of him, though he managed to catch himself in time. Tears streamed down Vakama's face in waves as Nuju shakily knelt to pick the nineteen year old up.

"J-just leave me, Nuju…" He whimpered, afraid to look at how out of place his wounded limb really was. "I'll just s-slow you down…" The icy Toa seemed to ignore his Brother's words as he carefully lifted Vakama off the floor and proceeded to continue down the hallway, and around the corner. "Nuju…p-please just go…"

"That's what I'm doing." The Toa of Ice responded weakly. "And you're coming with me, like it or not." Vakama couldn't help but muster a weak smile as Nuju said this, though the heavy and labored breathing that came with it worried him.

"You n-never could listen to a leader, could you?" Nuju coughed a faint laugh.

"Of course not. Someone has t-to be a rebel at some point or another…" He glanced ahead of them, most likely looking for somewhere they could hide and try to regain a little strength. Vakama watched in silence, the agony of walking on his severely injured legs beginning to catch up with him as the adrenaline in his blood ceased its function. Struggling to stay quiet, he couldn't help but wonder how Nuju felt. He hadn't ever heard his Brother scream before, let alone the way he had when he swallowed the antidermis. And if it could last a few hours like Teridax had claimed, it must've been horrific.

Finally, Nuju located a storage room they could hole up in and, after barricading the door with anything that could be useful, sat down near where he'd propped Vakama up against the wall, and set about aligning the Toa's broken bone as best he could, using a broken broom handle and many rags to come up with a makeshift cast. As he worked, Vakama asked weakly.

"Think there's any hope for us, Nuju?"

"There is always hope. Even in places such as this." The Toa of Ice rasped. "After all, a storage room is better than a dungeon, and we are safely barricaded in for the time being. Everyone will be ok, Vakama, you need not worry. Rest now. You need it more than almost everyone else in this prison." The Toa of Fire was too tired and in pain to argue. Doing his best to relax, he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep…

… And a new vision began.


	45. Chapter 45: What If

He looked around in horror as the scene became clear. He was standing atop the Coliseum, overlooking Metru Nui…or what was left of it. Rubble and barely upright buildings dotted the city, thick strands of material he could only guess was web connected the Coliseum to various smaller buildings around it, and a thick, dusky green fog cloaked the entire city in an eerie gloom.

"Wh-what happened to my city…" Vakama breathed, his eyes wide and horror-struck. A familiar, feminine voice spoke, and the hooded lady drew near, her tone grave and worried.

"This is the future of our world, Vakama. Desolate, void of the Matoran who once dwelt here and gave it life. Metru Nui is going to fall." The Toa of Fire looked at her in horror.

"No… this can't be the future of this city! I won't let it! This won't happen to Metru Nui as long as I still live to protect it!" The woman sighed, taking hold of Vakama's hand and leading him to the edge. Pointing a gloved finger towards the remains of Ta-Metru, she said.

"Look closely, Vakama. There is still hope for your city." The Toa squinted, staring out at the ruins of his home district. He blinked, realizing that there was a faint glimmer of light coming from one of the old forges.

"Someone is still out there!" He said, unsure if he should rejoice for their lives, or grieve their ill fated luck.

"Yes there is." The woman confirmed. "And they are in your forge. But they are unprepared for what they will find in, and around, the Coliseum." Again she took hold of Vakama's hand, this time turning and taking him to the opposite side of the observatory. This time, she indicated a thick line of webbing, from which six cocoons hung. Five remained in tact, housing their unmoving victims, whilst one of the middle-most ones had burst open.

"What is in those?" Vakama asked, afraid to know the answer. The woman sighed quietly.

"Your team, Vakama. All alive, but all trapped."

"But one cocoon is broken! Who escaped?" She didn't answer him. Instead, she turned and moved towards the center of the Coliseum observatory. Vakama looked at her. "Please, tell me who got free. I have to know!"

"…You did, Vakama." She said finally, her voice quiet. "But if you saw or knew how… I fear it would only cause more pain than seeing this vision has already done." The woman hesitated before continuing to speak. "Train the Successors well, Vakama. They are the only hope this world has left." Everything began to fade out of focus as she finished talking.

"Wait!" Vakama called urgently, running towards her to try and stop the vision from fading. "Don't leave me like this! I have to know!" But his pleading was in vain, and all was plunged into darkness…

Stabbing pain in the Toa's legs woke him fully, and as he opened his eyes, Nuju rasped grimly.

"Another vision about Metru Nui's destruction… how did we die this time?" Vakama shook his head.

"We didn't, but our situation was as bad as death anyways."

"And how do we stop it from happening?" The Toa of Fire sighed, not wanting to tell Nuju about their fates. "…we can't stop it, can we…"

"As far as I understand…no. All we can do is teach those six children everything we can, when and if they become Toa, and pray they can live long enough to save us." Nuju's grim expression turned even graver as he listened to his Brother's words. After thinking through what he was just told, the Toa of Ice whispered.

"They will become Toa, my Brother. They may be young, but each is as strong-willed as any one of us, if not stronger. Remember that one of them grew up on the streets for most of his life, alone. Yet he is the strongest and bravest of the six, even though he could have given up hope and died at any point during those years. Onua isn't the only one who has faced trials either. Tahu had to grow up with his cousins because his parents travelled so much, and Kopaka lost his entire family. Lewa had to grow up in the shadow of his five or six older brothers, Pohatu's mother died because of disease… the only one who's lived a 'normal' life is Gali, and all of these events will change her forever. Her family could be targeted, much like ours were. But through it all, those children have held it together far better than most adults could." He coughed quietly before finishing what he was saying. "So do not doubt them, Vakama. They are out future. They are Toa."

"But what if the Makuta find the Toa Stones first? What if they find Mihkoro and take the Vahi? What if my visions all come true? What if…"

"What if everything works out to be alright, and you are just working yourself into unnecessary hysterics?" Nuju interrupted, his hoarse voice sounding more agitated then before. "All of your worrying is going to make the situation worse for both of us. Let Destiny take its course. We'll all be okay." Vakama sighed wearily, wishing this was all just a very bad dream.

"How can you be so calm and sure through all of this? How do you do it?

"Faith, my Brother. All it is, is faith."


	46. Chapter 46: Misguided

She sighed tiredly as she stared out towards the Coliseum, and not even the bright morning sky could lift her burdened spirit. Worry and fear had settled into her heart, and the nightmares from last night still haunted her already troubled mind. She didn't know what to make of the situation, not without being overloaded with pessimism and uncertainty. The sound of quiet footsteps behind her told Nokama that someone was drawing near, and it wasn't long after that she heard Lhikan speak.

"How is your shoulder? Better than your burdened heart, I hope." The Toa of Water sighed quietly, still gazing at the Coliseum as she replied.

"It's better than it could be, though I find it hard to focus on while four of us face death." The tone in her voice proved her lack of sleep, and it seemed to concern Lhikan greatly.

"You couldn't sleep last night, could you?" He asked grimly, looking her over with mild worry evident on his face. Nokama shook her head.

"Every time I fell asleep, some new horror would surface to try and scare me. I hardly slept at all… but that doesn't matter presently. What matters is that the children are as ready as they can be for what we are about to attempt." The Toa Mangai sighed quietly, gently resting a hand on her healthy shoulder.

"Your health is important as well, Nokama. That's why I don't want you coming along on this mission." The Toa of Water looked up at him in shock, her orange eyes full of confusion and obvious alarm.

"But… But Vakama's in there! I have to make sure he's okay!" She protested. "What if he's hurt, or dying, or something else like that!" Lhikan sighed, turning and looking directly into her eyes.

"That's exactly why I don't want you coming. Not only have you had next to no sleep, but you are still healing, and will be an easy mark for any of the Makuta. It's just too dangerous for you in the condition you're in. Matau will be staying back as well." Nokama's face went pale.

"B-but you can't go alone with just six children! You won't be much better off then the Successors will!" Lhikan looked towards the Coliseum again.

"I won't be alone."

"But if you aren't going alone, who's going with you?" A mysterious half-smile tugged at the older Toa's lips.

"Someone who wants to come clean of his past actions. Knowing him, he isn't about to pass up a fight like this. Not when he already helped your Brother find the Archives."

"Wait… you mean that masked person?" Lhikan didn't answer. "Isn't he a Makuta?"

"Certainly not. Were he a true Makuta, he wouldn't have even come in here."

"But he can't be a Matoran, he's far too powerful! He uses the shadows as easy as he breathes!" The Toa Mangai's smile grew faintly as he nodded.

"You're correct. He isn't a Matoran either. You're getting closer though. Keep guessing." Nokama thought for a while in silence, trying to figure it out. Mostly just voicing her thoughts, she mumbled.

"Surely he's not a Toa… It just wouldn't work…" Lhikan chuckled quietly.

"That's what I first thought when Toa Tuyet started going mad. Now look how she turned out. With that in mind, keep trying." Nokama looked up at him again.

"Is it even possible for a Toa to wield the shadows?" He didn't answer. "…who is he anyway?" There was a long pause before she got a response.

"He is my son." He said finally. "Just as Vakama is." Nokama's jaw dropped.

"But…why didn't Vakama say anything?"

"He didn't know. Mihkoro only found out because Teridax told him when he was old enough to understand. But bloodlines aren't important right now. What matters now is that the children are ready. I've already made their armor. It's light, but should be enough to protect them through this. Matau's helping them get geared up." He paused before continuing. "How did element practice go yesterday?"

"It went well I guess. Tahu managed somehow to set himself on fire, but that was the most eventful thing." She paused, blinking. "Wait a minute…did you say Matau was helping the children?" Lhikan nodded.

"Yes. Matau seemed more than capable for the job, and I wanted to check on you."

"How well do you know Matau?"

"I know he's a sensible and reasonable Toa." Nokama groaned, shaking her head a bit and briefly closing her eyes.

"You are so misguided… come on, let's make sure they haven't broken anything yet." She turned and started off, only to hesitate moments later and ask.

"Where are they anyways?" Lhikan, still looking perplexed, took the lead.

"I'll show you… How am I misguided?"

"You'll see when we get there."


	47. Chapter 47: A Matter of Knowing

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, sir?"

"Of course I do. Stop nit-picking."

"…sorry to sound like a know it all, sir, but you've got it upside down." Matau blinked, looking the child-sized chest plate over with confusion. Onua smiled, tapping the section closest to the floor, and indicating the neckline.

"Told you so." The Toa Metru's face went red as he flipped the piece of armor right side up.

"If you're so smart-thinking, you do it then." The twelve year old seemed highly amused as he took the chest plate and looked it over with a grin.

"I would, but what would Toa Lhikan say if he found out?" Matau frowned, shaking his head and crossing his arms with mild irritation.

"He wouldn't. I wouldn't tell him." Pohatu glanced over at the pair, his own chest plate in hand.

"I think Onua would though. He's got a 'tell the Toa everything' sorta thing… well, ok, maybe not everything. We weren't going to tell anyone about the Stones until Lhikan caught us in the act of Toa-fication." Tahu laughed as he fidgeted with the gauntlets he had already put on.

"Is that even a real word?" He asked, grinning at Pohatu and Onua as he did so. Kopaka spoke up.

"Can you please talk a little quieter?" He asked. "I'm trying to read something…" Lewa blinked and looked over at him with mild surprise.

"How are you ever-calm enough to read a book? We've got an anger-fight to go to!" Kopaka blinked slowly.

"It's calming." He replied awkwardly. "Helps me clear my head and relax… thought it might do me some good to unwind a little before we do this…" Onua squinted at the book his new Brother was holding.

"…by reading theoretical science?" Tahu looked bewildered.

"Was that a real word either?" Matau glanced at the Toa of Fire and nodded.

"It's one of those big words that knowledge-seekers and wisdom-givers use to sound smart, I think…" Kopaka sighed.

"If you have a problem with my book, I can get a different one." Lewa spoke first as he flew over.

"Got anything we could use in this anger-fight?"

"Do physics and body mechanics count?"

"…who and what?" The white haired boy sighed, putting a bookmark in his page before closing his reading material and setting it down.

"I give up…" He murmured. "Too noisy in here…" Only now did anyone realize that Kopaka already had his armor on.

"Hey," Matau said, frowning somewhat. "When did you get that on?"

"Shortly after we were given it." The boy replied, sounding a bit awkward. "Gali and I helped each other so it would save you time… sorry if we weren't supposed to… we just wanted to help." Matau was surprised to see that Kopaka almost seemed ashamed of what he and Gali had done. Gali, fully clad in her armor by now as well, walked over and sat down beside him, giggling.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it, silly. We saved him some time! We can help the others now too!" Lewa grinned, flying just out of reach.

"Gotta quick-catch me first!" Pohatu set his chest plate down, jumping as high as he could to try and catch the Toa as he flew past, only to miss by mere centimetres. Tahu jumped as well, also missing. Matau grinned, spreading his own wings wide and flying after the younger Toa of Air, who yelped before laughing.

"Cheat-player! Matau's a cheat-player!"

"I am not!" Matau responded, mischief obvious in his voice. "You never said that wind-flying wasn't allowed. Lewa blinked.

"Well it is now!"

Several minutes past as the pair flew around the room, Pohatu and Onua cheering on Matau, and Tahu cheering for Lewa. In fact, the only reason this merry little game ended, was because the familiar voice of Nokama rang over the din as she and Lhikan entered the room.

"Come down here, now!" She seemed as though she tried to sound irritated, but was unable to hide her amusement at the two Toa of Air. Lewa quickly landed, turning and grinning at Nokama and Lhikan. Matau, on the other hand, wasn't as graceful. Hitting the wall, he slid down it, falling over once he was near the floor, and lay where he was, dazed and smiling faintly.

"Pretty…shine-stars…" His Sister sighed, shaking her head before addressing the Successors.

"Okay, time for you to all get geared up. Nothing is worse than being in a bad situation and not having armor."

"Aww…" Lewa whined. "Do you have to be a sport-spoiler, Toa-Hero Nokama?"

"Unfortunately I do." Nokama replied quietly. "Come on now. Let's get you ready to go." Tahu spoke up.

"What does 'theoretical science' mean? 'Cause Kopaka was reading a book about it." The Toa Metru of Water blinked several times.

"…Science never really was something I studied…uhm…" She started to look rather flustered, and only relaxed when Lhikan said, having noticed her awkwardness.

"Let's just get your armor on for now, and worry about books some other time." Tahu reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, but after this, someone has to tell me!"

"Don't worry, little one. You'll get your answers soon enough."


	48. Chapter 48: Almost

By the time Lhikan and the children reached the Coliseum, it was mid-day, and the nerves of the entire party were tense and uneasy. Just one glance at her Brothers was enough to tell Gali that they were all extremely nervous, and she didn't have to look far to see her own unease and fear forcing its way to the surface of her being. Even Lhikan seemed uneasy about what they were about to do. Hesitating a few moments by the doors of the Coliseum, the Toa Mangai spoke, his voice quiet and grim, sounding almost as though he were upset about something.

"No matter what happens in there, promise me one thing. Never give up on each other, or yourselves. You may be younger than anyone you are about to face, but your age and size alone are not what shape who you are. It is your actions and mindset that make the real difference." Gali blinked as she listened to his words. Unsure of really what to do in response, the young Toa of Water replied.

"Yes, Toa Lhikan. I promise." Her new Brothers nodded their agreement, and a faint smile crossed Lhikan's face.

"Good… that's very reassuring." He turned back towards the doors, reaching out to open them… when they swung open on their own. Out of the corner of her eye, Gali saw Tahu shudder.

"Yeesh…" The redhead mumbled. "This is creepier than the ghost stories my uncle used to tell me before bed time." Onua glanced at him amusedly.

"We're not even inside yet, and you're getting the jitters? I thought you were braver than that." Tahu looked insulted.

"I'm not scared!" He argued defiantly. "Just a bit uneasy!" Kopaka shook his head.

"Drop the pride, will you? You aren't fooling anyone. The only one of us that isn't scared is Toa Lhikan, and you know it." Gali was willing to argue that point, but for the sake of the others, she instead commented.

"Yeah. We need to be like Toa Lhikan, not the kids we normally are. Toa Vakama and the others need us to save them, to be Toa for them. So why are we acting like Matoran? Come on guys, don't let a girl beat you in the bravery department. That'd just be embarrassing, and I'd tell everyone about it, just to make it worse." Tahu, Pohatu, and Lewa all straightened up immediately, all three looking mildly sheepish. Lhikan smiled faintly at this, and soon turned his gaze back to the coliseum. As he lead the six children inside, an ominous sense of foreboding washed over all seven of them. Gali shuddered. She didn't like that feeling. It foretold of incredible risks, and severe danger. The doors swung shut with a loud bang, causing the six children to yelp, and Lhikan to flinch. Turning around and staring at the now locked doors behind them, Lewa squeaked.

"W-we're trapped!" Gali whimpered, feeling as though she would start crying at any moment. The only Successor who wasn't thrown into complete and total panic was… Kopaka? The Toa of Ice shakily moved further into the room, pausing to muster whatever courage he had left, and then said loudly, his voice remarkably steady, and almost void of nervousness.

"We aren't afraid of you." Lewa gulped, stammering out worriedly.

"Y-yes we are!" Kopaka looked back at him with a mildly unhappy expression.

"You might be." He responded. "But I'm not. I am a Toa, and the son of a Toa." He turned to face the darkness once more. "I refuse to give into fear!" A pair of large, glowing, red eyes formed in the shadows in front of him. A voice full of malice and hatred spoke, sending shivers down Gali's back.

"You aren't scared, are you? How amusing. Because I remember how terrified you were when I murdered your family. I could smell it in the air, it was so strong. And now you claim not to be afraid? You are as much a liar as you are foolish and immature." Kopaka notably recoiled, but held his ground.

"Those days are behind me." He replied, voice quavering slightly. "I'm no longer the Matoran you wanted to kill. And I'm not alone." Teridax laughed cruelly.

"We'll see about that…" The eyes faded away now, and Kopaka turned to look at the others. Opening his mouth to speak, he instead let out a scream, shadowy tendrils hurtling out of the darkness and wrapping around him. Lhikan darted for him, his blades drawn…but it was too late. The white haired boy had been dragged into the shadows, and had disappeared. Lhikan got half-way through almost cursing, but stopped himself before any sound could escape his lips. Tahu, however, wasn't as fast to stop, and practically shouted his unsavoury words-of-choice. After his colourful display, which left Gali and everyone else highly offended, he said angrily.

"Figures he'd get himself killed just minutes into this mess! Now what are we going to do?" Onua managed to whack his Brother upside the head without knocking him over.

"We stop swearing for starters." He said with a frown. "Second, we continue on with what we came to do. You don't know that Kopaka is dead, so why start cursing as though he is?" Ignoring Tahu's glare, the twelve year old looked at Lhikan.

"So, which way do we…Lhikan?" The Toa Mangai was nowhere in sight. Lewa started crying.

"We're gonna die in here!" He wailed, eyes squeezed shut and entire frame trembling. Pohatu looked incredibly easy as he moved closer to the others, orange eyes wide as he stared at the darkness around them. Suddenly, a voice spoke to them from the shadows up ahead, the tone different, yet oddly familiar.

"You aren't going to die, Lewa. Have faith in your companions, and yourself." As the five children looked ahead of them, a figure came into view. His skin was darkly tanned, his body well muscled. He appeared to be around nineteen years of age, and his eyes were ruby red. Black hair that faded to red framed his face, reaching his shoulders. This figure wore a black muscle shirt, black and red jeans, and black boots. Gali blinked.

"…T-Toa Vakama?" A faint smile tugged at the stranger's lips.

"Almost."


	49. Chapter 49: The First Battle

"Almost?" Onua asked, sounding mildly nervous. "How can you 'almost' be Toa Vakama? Either you are, or you aren't." The stranger's smile grew slightly.

"I am almost Vakama, because I am Vakama, but not Vakama at the same time. Don't worry your head about it though. We have more important things to worry about, such as finding your two friends." Tahu started to talk.

"But that…"

"Come along now, hurry up. Kopaka and Lhikan won't save themselves." As he spoke, the figure turned to move further into the building. Pohatu hurried after him, the other four children catching up shortly afterwards. The shadows seemed almost to try and move away from the group as they went, and after watching this phenomenon for a little while, Lewa whimpered out.

"Why d-do the dark-shadows move away like that?" The stranger grimaced faintly.

"I am the prodigal son, the one lead astray and given a taste of unholy power. The shadows withdraw because I will them to do so." He sighed before continuing. "I am Vakama's brother. I am Mihkoro." His reply left all five of the kids behind him in an eerie silence that caused him great amusement. Confusion and unease were two things he enjoyed causing, and these children were prime targets for him. However, he knew that going too far would only make things worse right now, and thus went no further in this matter. Instead, he commented, glancing briefly over his shoulder at them as he did so.

"I must admit that I'm impressed. When I first heard about you, my expectations were far lower than what you've accomplished. But the things you've faced so far are not but games compared to what you are about to deal with. Tell me, have any of you fought a Makuta before?" Onua was the only one who nodded.

"Yes sir." He replied quietly. "I did."

"At least one of you has." Mihkoro stated quietly as he stopped walking. "Because there are three of them up ahead." He'd barely even finished speaking when, just like he had said, three figures in black armor came into view. Tahu, Lewa, and Gali hid behind Mihkoro, each looking scared. Pohatu and Onua on the other hand, moved up to stand on either side of the older Toa, Pohatu holding the hammer he was going to use as a weapon, and Onewa gripping the two maces he had received before departing. Glancing at the two children that flanked him, Mihkoro drew his staff, ready for the oncoming attack. Without hesitation, the three Makuta attacked, each one wielding a short sword.

Mihkoro was the first to advance. Closing the distance between his target and himself, he brought his staff's jet black shaft up to block the attack that'd been aimed at his head. Using the impacting blade like a hinge of sorts, the nineteen year old swung his blade towards the Makuta's neck, severing him from existence.

Onua was the second to attack, managing to smash the sword from his opponent's hand, nearly dislocating the Makuta's arm in the process. Now weaponless, the dark being moved back, launching several balls of shadow energy at the heavy-hitting youth. Onua ducked two of the black projectiles hurtling over his head, but the third and fourth hit him square in the chest, smashing him backwards and off his feet. Now dazed and severely winded, the Toa of Earth could only watch as the Makuta closed in on him, malice evident in his blood red eyes.

"A little help…?" The Makuta smirked down at him, lifting his recovered sword and readying it to finish the boy off… when a blast of water hit him in the face, knocking him back a fair distance. Spluttering and cursing, the Makuta turned to Gali now and moved in to strike. He was less than five feet away and ready to cut her down, but Tahu plucked up his courage and unleashed a freezing disk from the launcher he carried with him. The unaware Makuta barely had time to even cry out as the Kanoka hit his thigh, knocking him off his feet and freezing him solid as he hit the floor.

While this was going on, Pohatu charged, lifting his hammer just enough to swing it. The third Makuta ran at him, blade poised directly at the boy's eye level. Laughing coldly the whole time, he swung his sword, narrowly missing as the boy ducked. A grim smile crossed Pohatu's face, skidding on the floor as he stopped to swing his own weapon.

"Say goodbye to your kneecaps!" With a sickly, crunch-like noise, the hammer struck hard, causing the Makuta to scream in pain as he toppled to the floor in an untidy heap, gripping his legs and whimpering the whole time. Pohatu looked his fallen enemy over for a few moments, debating what to do next. Finally he decided.

"I'd help you up again, but you'd probably just try to kill me." And with that said, he turned and headed back to the others, leaving the Makuta as he was. Mihkoro looked over the remnants of the battle, and smiled faintly.

"You kids might make it after all." He commented coolly, as though this were all just a game to test their skill. He looked at Lewa next, and paused, thinking over what would be the most constructive thing he could do. Finally he walked over, kneeling so he was on eye level with the boy. "You're going to be alright, Lewa. I made a promise that I wouldn't let any of you get hurt if I was able to stop it." The Toa of Air whimpered quietly, nodded… and hugged the darkly tanned teenager in front of him, his entire frame shaking.

"Y-you promise?" He asked weakly, looking up and staring into Mihkoro's eyes with his own, lime green ones. A little startled that Lewa actually hugged him, Mihkoro quickly hid his surprise, and nodded.

"I promise. Now then, are you going to be a big boy for Toa Matau and his team?" The green haired child nodded, a faint smile taking form on his face.

"Yes sir." Mihkoro smiled back as Lewa let go and gave his answer. Standing up again, the nineteen year old said.

"Alright, let's make 'em proud. We've got a lot of people counting on us." He then turned, and started off again, the five children plodding along after him.

After a little while, it came to his attention that one of the Successors was breathing heavily, and he paused, turning to look back at them. The quick investigation revealed that Onua was the one in question, and that his chest plate was dented inwards, most likely giving him trouble with getting enough air.

"Give me your chest plate." The twelve year old blinked a few times, looking confused. All the same, he took it off, wincing as he did so, and handed it over… revealing a shallow gash in his skin. Mihkoro frowned as he noticed it, and looked over the chest plate. What'd looked like a dent actually was a split in the metal, broken in when the shadow bolts had hit. Gali looked at the blood on Onua's chest and whimpered quietly, shakily reaching over and running her fingers lightly around the wound. Water trickled from the girl's fingertips, washing away the blood. Onua winced as some of the water ran into the gash…and began healing it? Gali blinked several times as the water coming from her hand began to glow faintly. As the glowing liquid continued to wash the wound, Onua's flesh healed, leaving only a thin scar to show what'd happened. As Gali shakily withdrew her hand, Mihkoro said.

"Well I'll bee… didn't know a little girl could do that…" Remembering what he had been doing, he heated the metal on the armor in his hands, bending it back into shape and fusing the metal together again. "Let's go. This can cool on the way." And with that they continued on, the children still trying to figure out how the water could heal, and just what Gali had done to pull it off.


	50. Chapter 50: Mysterious Saviour

"This… is really not good."

"It's your own fault, pipsqueak!"

"Says the one who's not even a foot tall." Kopaka's retort settled the issue right then and there. He wasn't about to let someone that small get the better of him, even if it was a full-grown Makuta. Ignoring her words of irritation, and her declaration that her problem was all Vakama's fault, Kopaka started to walk. He had no idea where in the Coliseum he was, or if he even was still there at all, but decided that, given the situation, there wasn't much else he could do. Not only that, but he couldn't let himself seem scared. He'd screamed on the way there, and that was bad enough. Looking around, he murmured absently.

"What would a Toa do…" The miniature woman sitting on his shoulder rolled her eyes.

"Probably something stupid." Kopaka glanced at her with vague amusement. "You'd know all about stupid moves, wouldn't you?" Her face went bright red.

"When I get back to normal, I'm going to make sure your life is a nightmare!" She squeaked angrily. "Everything you say against me will backfire on you!"

"Yeah, sure." Kopaka responded, his tone showing that he didn't really care what she threatened him with. "Just pay attention and help me like you said you would." She glared at him, irritation obvious in her eyes.

"Or what?"

"I'll make sure you never get back to your normal size. Vakama's my friend, you see. He probably doesn't want to set you right as it is."

"Fine…" The woman seethed. "Be a brat about it. See if I care!" She paused as she glanced around. "…You'll want to go right at this next hallway by the way." But before they even reached the hall, four Makuta stepped out of the shadows in front of them. Kopaka froze, one hand hovering over the hilt of his sword, and the other gripping his shield tightly. Okay, so it wasn't really his, but since when did a suit of armor actually need one?

"Hey lady…" He said quietly. "Any other ideas?" She frowned, crossing her arms and huffing angrily.

"How about this one; don't get yourself killed."

"Not overly helpful to the situation, since I was trying that already. Any other theories?"

"Yeah. Run."

"…I like that one." Turning on his heel, Kopaka bolted down the hallway he'd just come from, the four Makuta giving chase. Up ahead, he could see an adjoining hall. "That one!"

"Yes, go down that one!" Nearly hitting the wall as he hurtled around the corner, Kopaka sped up, hoping that, by some miracle, he would be able to out-run them.

"Hey lady, what's the likelihood of them catching us?" He gasped out between breaths.

"Let's just say very high!" The boy gulped.

"Mata Nui save us both…"

"You run, and I pray for a miracle, got it?" Kopaka didn't respond. He didn't really see a point to. He just wanted an escape route. It didn't take long for the miniature Makuta on his shoulder to start shrieking. "Hurry up! They're gaining on us!" Kopaka sped up as much as he could, praying for a saviour. There was no way he could fight them alone! It was then that he tripped, letting out a scream of shock as he hit the stone floor, the palms of his hands losing a layer of skin on the rough surface as he slid a foot or two before finally stopping. The Makuta woman hit the floor beside his head, screaming in pain as her miniscule leg bones shattered from the impact.

"L-lady?" Kopaka whimpered as the full sized Makuta moved in on them. "D-did you pray f-for a miracle?"

"Y-yeah…" She whispered. "I p-prayed…and if we actually g-get one, I'll h-have to consider doing it m-more often…" A weak smile crossed Kopaka's face.

"Okay…g-good idea." The four Makuta were almost on them now, and still nothing happened… until quite suddenly, a shadow loomed over Kopaka, and a voice he'd never heard before growled.

"Stay back, or face the consequences of your actions." Scared and curious about who showed up, Kopaka rolled onto his back to take a peek. The figure's head was hidden beneath the hood on his smoky grey jacket, his faded jeans ripped off at the knees. But the two features that caught Kopaka off guard the most, were his feet… and his feathery tail. Never before had Kopaka seen a Matoran-like being with the feet and tail of a bird Rahi, and yet, here before him stood a creature of that description, having feathers of both a Matoran, and an animal. The four Makuta froze on the spot, each wearing an expression of shock as they stared at the creature before them. The creature spoke again, his voice harsh and throaty, holding incredible authority with each syllable he spoke.

"Leave now, and say nothing of this encounter." The tallest of the four seemed to recover himself, and he took a step closer, lifting his axe as he went. The white feathered being turned just enough to look over his shoulder at the boy on the floor behind him. A light grey cover hid the lower half of his face from view, though his feral looking, icy blue eyes appeared very Matoran like.

"Run boy, and don't look back." Kopaka didn't have to be told twice, and he scrambled to his feet, picked up the pocket-sized Makuta, and fled.

"Wh-what was that thing?" He gasped out, holding the woman close so he wouldn't drop her. She shuddered mildly, wincing at the pain in her legs as she responded.

"Beats me. That was probably one of the most disturbing Rahi I've ever seen!" Kopaka thought over what they'd seen and grimaced.

"That couldn't have been any normal Rahi, it knew the Matoran language! A-and it looked at least partially like a Matoran! I've read a lot of books, and none of them said anything about birds like that!"

"Kid, I used to study Rahi. That has to be a hybrid that showed up over the past week, and no animal grows that fast." Kopaka simply nodded, but didn't speak. That creature's eyes had looked so familiar. Eerily familiar. But where had he seen them before?


	51. Chapter 51: The Time Has Come

"Am I the only one who thinks this adventure is taking a serious turn for the worse?" Mihkoro groaned. He didn't like being reminded of the present outlook of things, especially by someone at least half his age.

"Kid," He said finally. "You don't need to remind me of just how pathetic our situation is. I can see it for myself just fine." Pohatu grimaced at the dark Toa's response.

"Sorry…" He replied awkwardly. "It's just…this silence is really starting to get to me. It has since…. Something bad happened." Mihkoro glanced over his shoulder at the Toa of Stone. He could tell it was a touchy matter, and most likely personal, but his own curiosity was so strong. Luckily he was saved from making the situation worse, because Tahu said.

"Don't worry about it, Pohatu. We've all got stuff like that in our lives. I know I do." Onua nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, there's loads of things in my life that cause issues, but they also shaped me into who I am now, and to put it simply, I like who I am so far. I've got friends, a place I can stay… Life's cool." Pohatu mustered up a small smile and nodded, but before he could speak, Gali exclaimed.

"Look! Toa Lhikan!" Mihkoro's head spun back to face the front, stopping dead in his tracks as he did so. Just barely visible in the darkened halls ahead, stood Toa Lhikan. He was standing over a bloodied mass on the floor, and when he turned to f ace the children, it became obvious to Mihkoro that this was a fake. For Lhikan bore a dark smile, had blood dripping from his fingers, and his eyes were glowing red. Somehow, Lewa missed these gruesome details, and moved to run for the false Toa, looking excited. Mihkoro caught him by the back of his shirt and held him back, his expression one of utter and complete horror.

"Lewa, no." He said grimly, the Toa of Air looking up at him with surprise.

"But why? It's Toa Lhikan!" Mihkoro shook his head grimly, his gaze fixed on the fake Toa Mangai.

"He is no more Toa Lhikan than I am. Draw your weapons. They have us surrounded." Gali, Tahu, Pohatu and Onua all readied their tools for battle, each one turning to face a different direction as the seven Makuta closed in. The fake Lhikan smirked darkly as Mihkoro pushed Lewa behind himself and drew his glaive.

"Very good, my son." He scoffed, his voice deep and cold. "Still able to spot a liar as easily as you can crush the hopes of a Matoran. Had you not run off with that idiot, Vakama, I would say I was proud of you." As he walked closer, the false Toa's body seemed to melt away, leaving in its place a tall, black haired man with well tanned skin, and a well muscled frame. Beads of sweat began to form on Mihkoro's frame as he stood there, his hands beginning to shake.

"I was never your son, Teridax." He muttered, eyes narrowing, though uncertainty was obvious within. "Where are the Toa Metru? Where are Kopaka and Lhikan?" The Makuta king laughed maliciously.

"Your 'friends' are probably both dead by now. But there is a way to save them. Give me the Mask of Time." The five children all shivered at the possibility that Lhikan and Kopaka could very well be dead. Mihkoro, however, readied his staff to strike. Fixing Teridax with a glare that could strike fear into a stampede of angry Rahi, the dark Toa snarled.

"If I gave you the Mask of Time, all would be lost. You are far too weak to be trusted with something so powerful." Teridax scowled, drawing forth the Staff of Shadows and readying himself to strike Mihkoro down.

"You speak of power to a king, when you are merely a pawn. You will beg for mercy before the end, traitor. I will make you beg for death like the dog you are. Lhikan must be so ashamed to have a worthless peon for a son." Mihkoro's eyes seemed almost to glow with anger as he lunged, trying to severe Teridax's head from his shoulders. The Master of Shadows stepped to the side, avoiding the attack and lashing out with his own, aiming for Mihkoro's back. The nineteen year old choked back a yell as the blade cut into his flesh, drawing forth unnaturally thick, dark crimson blood. Gasping as he turned, the dark Toa tried again to hit Teridax, only to be evaded once more and kicked in the back, knocking him to the floor with tears streaming down his face. Onua moved up to challenge Teridax, but jet black flames leapt up around the children, a means to protect them for the time being. Teridax laughed sinisterly.

"Is that really the best you can do, Mihkoro? A mere wall of fire? All I have to do is kill you and the boundary is gone."

"At least…they're safe for now…"

"Ah, friendship." The Master of Shadows scoffed. "The bane of those who hold limitless opportunity. I see you fell to that foolishness as well. And you could've been so powerful. It's almost a shame that I'm going to kill you." He now stood over Mihkoro, a malicious smirk on his face.

It was then that Mihkoro attacked. Rolling onto his back and slashing at Teridax with a boot knife, the attack landed a strike to the Makuta king's thigh, causing him to inhale sharply and stagger back, thick green liquid trickling from the wound.

"Never count a person down until they're actually dead." Mihkoro hissed, forcing himself to stand. "That was always your greatest weakness." As he spoke, he backed through the flames, kneeling once he was on the other side, and closing his eyes. The blackness in the fire started to give way to red and orange as the tongues of flame burned higher, now giving off some light, though it was faint. Gali hurried over to Mihkoro, hoping to help, but the dark Toa opened his eyes and looked at her.

"No… Save your energy, Gali. The time draws near where you will have to fight and fulfill the prophecy. You need strength more than I do."

"But…"

"I said save your energy. This isn't the time for…" He paused. "Time… of course!" The five kids clustered around him, each one looking nervous.

"What about time?" Tahu asked. "What is it?"

"I can give us more time. It might be enough to protect us until Lhikan and Kopaka find us." Pohatu looked mildly excited.

"How can we help?" Mihkoro gave a grim smile.

"Keep me awake as long as you can." As the five nodded, he turned back to face Teridax, and stood once more, forcing himself to ignore the pain in his back as he said. "Your time is up, Teridax. In a few moments, all six Successors will be assembled, and your tyranny put to an end." Teridax frowned.

"And what makes you so sure?" He snarled. Mihkoro's grim smile turned into a smirk.

"Because I call upon the Kanohi Vahi; the Great Mask of Time!"


	52. Chapter 52: Breaking the Crown

"…And you're certain this being had feathers?"

"Positive. It was a Matoran with bird feet and tail feathers. Lady and I both saw it." Lhikan grimaced faintly as he thought over Kopaka's words. He was thankful that the Toa of Ice was safe, there was no doubt about that, but he was starting to question the boy's sanity. No Matoran alive, as far as the Toa Mangai knew, had feathers like that. His thoughts would have to wait, he eventually decided, and asked instead.

"Where did you find that woman anyway?" The miniature Makuta scowled up at Lhikan.

"I can talk for myself you know! I'm not mute! Just because I'm smaller than average doesn't mean that I'm not smart!" Kopaka sighed quietly and muttered.

"Prove it sometime…" He then addressed Lhikan, ignoring the tiny Makuta's splutters of anger. "Any ideas where the others are, sir? Because so far I haven't seen anyone I recognized until we found you." The Toa of Fire shook his head, quickening his pace a bit.

"Unfortunately I haven't. I just hope they have not run into Teridax. With nobody to guide them, the other children are lost." Kopaka nodded faintly, though it was obvious to Lhikan that he was thinking about something other than the other Successors. "What's troubling you, little one?" The Toa of Ice shivered, sighing quietly as he stared ahead of them. At first, he didn't respond, though finally he replied.

"Just thinking about that Rahi thing… There was something about his eyes that just looked familiar to me, but I don't know why, and I can't figure it out." Lhikan paused, blinking.

"You didn't mention that before. What did his eyes look like?" The boy shivered faintly, as though the thought had given him a nasty chill.

"Bright blue… the sort of color that makes it look like he was staring right into me. They looked wild, like a Rahi's eyes… I don't know how else to explain them, really." Lhikan blinked several times more. He could remember meeting someone with eyes like that. A thoughtful expression crossed his face as he considered the possibilities.

"Hm…" He murmured to himself. "I wonder… but that doesn't add up…" Kopaka looked up at him curiously.

"What doesn't add up?" The Toa Mangai didn't look at the boy as he responded, his gaze fixated on the hallway ahead of them.

"A friend of mine used to have eyes similar to what you described, but as far as I know, that Toa died five or six years ago, ruling him out. That and he was as normal a Toa as I am." The miniature Makuta frowned.

"Wasn't Kualas killed around that time?" She asked. "I heard he died in an airship accident, trying to save some Matoran. Something like that anyway." Lhikan sighed quietly, glancing at Kopaka with mild concern. At the mention of Kualas' name, he had flinched, his expression saddened.

"I was trying to avoid saying his name, Xuli. We don't need to make the situation any more stressful than it already is." She blinked.

"How did you know my name? And how would saying the name of a dead guy make the situation worse? It's not like we're going to be cursed." Lhikan shot her an irritated look.

"It would make the situation worse because you are being carried by his son." Xuli paused, looking Kopaka over as best she could before looking back at Lhikan.

"This whelp is Kualas' son? Wow, what a let down that must…" However, she didn't even get to finish her sentence. In an uncontrolled burst of power, Kopaka froze her solid. Lhikan distinctly hear him whimper, and upon looking over, he noticed that the young Toa was crying, obviously trying to hide it. A concerned look in his eyes, the Toa Mangai asked.

"Are you going to be alright, Kopaka?"

"Yeah, just fine…" Lhikan was about to speak again, when a faint voice echoed down the hall.

"I call on the Kanohi Vahi; the Mask of Time!" The two Toa stopped dead in their tracks, Kopaka looking fearful, and Lhikan looking dumbstruck. Glancing nervously at the Toa beside him, Kopaka asked, afraid to know the answer.

"D-did that sound like Tahu to you?"

"I hate to say it… but yes, it did. Hurry!" The pair of Toa both started running, Kopaka taking hold of Lhikan's hand so he wouldn't fall behind. If Lhikan had been worried before, he was mortified now. He knew that the Vahi was incredibly powerful, and incredibly hard to control. He also knew that Tahu had barely been a Toa for a full day. Just how he even had the Vahi was a mystery that Lhikan wanted to know. The torches on the walls looked as though the flames were starting to slow their burning, a sign that, so far, the boy was holding out. Lhikan quickened his pace as much as he dared, hoping Kopaka could keep up without tripping.

The pair located the others just in time to see Tahu collapse, the Kanohi Vahi covering most of his face. Mihkoro lay unconscious near the five children, severely battered and bloodied. All around them lay the bodies of the Makuta, brought down by Vakama's twin brother. Time resumed normal speed and Teridax advanced, swinging his staff at Tahu, aiming to severe his existence from reality. Onua darted forwards, dropping his maces and grabbing the glaive-like weapon's shaft, eyes glowing green as he held the metal pole tightly, effectively stopping the attack. Being stopped by a twelve year old caught the Master of Shadows off guard, giving Gali and Lewa an open shot. AS though they were entirely different people, the two children ran in, Gali blasting water, and Lewa flapping his wings, lifting off as gusts of wind blew forth from beneath them. Pohatu and Kopaka moved in now, the stone floor shaking violently, and a small hailstorm pelting down on Teridax from above.

It was then that Tahu unleashed several small fireballs. As they hit, a bright light began to glow around the Makuta king, crystalline walls beginning to form up around him. Onua quickly let go, stumbling backwards as the Master of Shadows screamed in rage. The six Successors and Lhikan all stared in amazement as the crystals formed up, fully encasing Teridax within, like a bubble in the middle of a marble. It was finished.

"Whoa…" Pohatu breathed, eyes wide and mouth hanging open a bit. "What did we do to him?" Lhikan slowly moved closer, resting his hand on the smooth surface of the crystal prison, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You trapped him." He explained. "Your combined power created a Toa Seal, encasing Teridax within." A faint smile crossed his face. "In all my years as a Toa, I have never seen a Seal performed before…" Finally he turned and looked at the children as Onua braced Tahu against his frame to keep the young Toa on his feet. Lewa spoke up.

"So…we won?" Lhikan nodded.

"Yes, Lewa. Together, you and your new team fulfilled the prophecy that Teridax had fought so hard to prevent. Come, let us go and find Vakama and the others. You may have won the battle, but your task is not yet complete." Gali looked awkward, as well as a bit worried.

"But what about Tahu? And Mihkoro? They're both in bad shape." Lhikan grimaced, thinking the situation over. After some debate, he said finally.

"Take turns supporting Tahu. I can carry Mihkoro." He picked his son up as he said this, and started off. This was going to be a long day.


	53. Chapter 53: Looking to the Future

"Hey Onua, wait up!" The Toa of Earth turned, looking over his shoulder and adjusting his glasses as Pohatu ran over, a grin on his face.

"Hello Brother." Onua said cheerfully. "How was today's 'lesson' for you? Toa Whenua said that Toa Onewa was in a bad mood this morning." Pohatu laughed quietly and nodded.

"Yeah, he was in a bad mood. But at least I got a bit of learning done. I still don't know how Lewa's doing with Toa Matau." He paused, glancing at his Brother's bandaged hands. "Still hurt after a year and a half, huh?" Onua grimaced and nodded faintly, looking down at his hands.

"Yeah… I can still remember the whole thing as though it were yesterday. But even with the pain in my hands, I am glad I stopped that attack." Pohatu nodded a little before grinning, having recalled something.

"Oh yeah! Did I tell you that Toa Nuju's getting hitched soon?" Onua blinked, looking surprised and delighted at the same time.

"He is? That's awesome! He's marrying that healing Toa we met last year, right?" Again the Toa of Stone nodded, still grinning broadly.

"Yep! I heard it was going to happen here at the Great Temple in a few weeks. All of us are invited!" The black haired boy smiled a bit, though he seemed mildly sad about something. "…what's wrong, Onua?"

"Mihkoro's not going to be here to see it. Kinda sad that he didn't say goodbye to us before he left. He probably didn't want a gushy farewell though, so it's kind of understandable." Pohatu nodded a bit, his own smile fading away.

"Yeah… oh yeah, do you know if Kopaka is still having nightmares or not? I heard they were getting worse." The Toa of Earth grimaced.

"No, I didn't hear about that."

"Ah. Well, apparently he's been having nightmares since we brought Teridax down last year. Lewa said he was getting some sort of disease that prevents him from sleeping because of it." Onua shook his head.

"Insomnia isn't a disease, but it is a problem. Maybe that trip Lhikan was planning to take us on will help. You allowed to go?" Pohatu smiled again, and nodded, looking excited.

"Heck yeah. I've been totally revved for the trip since we were told about it." The thirteen year old boy laughed quietly, smiling at his companion's enthusiasm.

"I have to admit I've been the same way. You guys have been family to me and spending time with you is one of my favourite hobbies." Pohatu grinned full on now. It was then that the voice of Toa Vakama came from right beside them, startling Onua and causing Pohatu to let out a yelp as he turned, trying to find the voice's source.

"You two should hurry along. Toa Lhikan is waiting for you. He wanted to discuss some things about the voyage so you knew what to bring, and what to leave behind." As he finished speaking, the Toa Metru became visible. His arms crossed loosely and his expression one of amusement, the twenty year old laughed quietly as he looked the two boys over.

"T-Toa Vakama!" Onua spluttered. "When did you get here? I didn't hear or see you come over!" The older Toa smiled.

"I've been here for a while now. But in any case, you two should get going." Pohatu nodded shakily, taking off like a bullet. Onua, on the other hand, hesitated.

"Sir… what are the chances of ever seeing Mihkoro again? Will he ever come back?" Vakama's smile faded away as he sighed, thinking over how he should answer. Finally he responded.

"I don't think he's going to come back, sadly. He believed it would be better for Metru Nui if he simply just disappeared, never to be seen again… He took the Kanohi Vahi with him. It is for the best that the mask becomes not a myth." He paused, glancing at Onua now. "You miss him already, don't you?"

"Yes sir… I know he only left a week or two ago, but all the same, he did help us a lot… Kopaka even forgave him for what happened to his sisters." The boy fell silent now, thinking a bit before saying. "Is there really no chance that he'll come back? Even when we all miss him so much?" Vakama shook his head slowly.

"No… I don't think there is a chance. But then again, Destiny has a funny way of doing unexpected things. He may yet come back. And if he does, I am sure we will all celebrate because of it." He smiled now and looked down at Onua fully, lightly ruffling the thirteen year old's already messy hair. "Run along now. Don't make Toa Lhikan wait too long." The Toa of Earth nodded.

"Yes sir." As the boy ran off, Vakama's smile faded. Too many things were on his mind to allow him to be happy. Turning around, he found himself looking at Nokama, who bore an expression of obvious worry.

"Any sign of Vhisola yet?" The Toa of Fire sighed and shook his head.

"No, and Nuhrii is still missing as well. The Matoran are vanishing, Sister. I already told Lhikan and the children's parents that this voyage is going to be longer than a few months. Lhikan is going to tell the children now that they will be gone until someone goes to that island to bring them back." Nokama nodded before asking.

"Was Ahkmou ever found?" Vakama shook his head.

"Even if he was, I doubt anyone would care. He was the one who was responsible for the statue that fell on and killed Onewa's parents after all. That and he ratted out Nuju's little brother to the Makuta to be slaughtered."

"I know." Nokama replied. "But all the same, evil or not, finding him would mean there was still hope."

"There is always hope, Nokama." He said softly, gently squeezing her right shoulder. "Even when we cannot see it, and even when it seems all but lost. Nuju said that the stars spoke of trouble, but I doubt it is anything we can't handle." The Toa of Water laughed faintly.

"We can barely handle Matau sometimes, Brother. But for now I will agree with you. In any case, we still have each other, and the other four. It would take a force like the Makuta to bring us down, and even then it would be a challenge, since Teridax remains trapped to this day." Vakama nodded, mustering a smile of his own.

"You make a good point. For now, let's just be glad that Nuju finally plucked up the courage to propose. He probably just about blew his mind when she said yes." It was then that Whenua ran over to them, looking worried.

"Vakama, Nokama! There was another attack! Come quickly!" The two Toa looked at each other briefly, both looking worried as they turned and ran after their Brother.

He lead them to the Ga-Metru entrance of the Archives, where Nuju could be seen kneeling over the limp frame of a Le-Matoran.

"What did you see, Orkahm?" He asked urgently. "What happened to you?" The pale and sickly looking young man looked up at the gathered Toa Metru blearily, unable to focus on their faces.

"Ehyre… t-they took Ehyre… came out of the Archives… moved s-so fast…" Vakama grimaced, kneeling now as well.

"What came out of the Archives, Orkahm? What took Ehyre?" The Le-Matoran shivered, coughing quietly as he tried to remember what'd happened.

"T-Tehutti called them s-something… Said th-they were s-sort of like spiders… those w-weren't like spiders… I d-don't care what he says… Spiders a-aren't that big… s-so big…" Nuju lightly shook the Matoran, trying to make him focus.

"What did Tehutti call them?" He asked, his voice quiet, but still firm. He only got one word in response.

"Visorak…"

THE END?


End file.
